File
by Sybilla's song
Summary: AUextremista. Mimí es seleccionada para el proyecto de la Federación Internacional de Logística Estelar, desarrollada en un nuevo mundo, en donde desempeña su profesión como cocinera. MimixMichael, pero Mishiro alfin y al cabo. Sorato, Takari.
1. Proyecto File

**Notas iniciales:** Después de una larga obsesión por libros y películas de ciencia ficción, tuve que escribir una historia de este tipo. El fic trata de adaptar la idea original en otro planeta e hice mi mejor intento para que esta idea no se leyera tan ridícula para otras personas. Además, es un Mimí-centric por lo que no se sorprendan de que todo ocurra en torno a ella, en este caso todo se trata de Mimí, como debería ser :).

**Advertencias: **Ciencia ficción, si no les gusta, no lean. También, eventualmente contendrá Mishiro, así que recalco, no lean si no es de su agrado ;)

* * *

**File.**

Capítulo primero.

**Tierra.**

Acarreé mis cosas hasta la plataforma, había empacado un montón de cosas ya que no nos habían dado mucha información del clima al lugar que nos dirigíamos, por lo que tenía ropa de todo tipo. Sólo sabía que era un nuevo mundo, al que los genios del lugar le llamaban File, o mejor dicho, La Federación Internacional de Logística Estelar, una base militar de los gobiernos del planeta o algo así. En fin, mi propósito aquí no es ni militar ni científico, sólo buscaba vacaciones en un lugar inusual y éste me parecía el indicado por que pasaríamos a ser los colonos de File, lo que significa que somos los primeros en verlo, casi.

Un oficial se me acercó desde la otra plataforma, no parecía muy contento por lo que le sonreí a medida de que se me acercaba, pude leer en su uniforme su nombre y enseguida su rango, era Mayor.

— Identificación. —murmuró él, y le entregué un papel transparente que se encontraba en el bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalón, no quise decir algo o replicar por que su seriedad me intimidó. —Cocinera. Su nave está en la plataforma de al lado, ésta es la de transporte de científicos y médicos.

—Prefiero el término especialista en el arte culinario —sonreí, pero él no pareció interesarle mucho mi profesión.

—Los cocineros con la mano de obra. —dijo y se dispuso a girarse sobre sus talones para seguir su recorrido por las plataformas de abordaje.

—No me gustan esas naves, no hay iluminación. Mire… —me tomé el tiempo de leer su nombre con más detención al mismo tiempo de que él tomara las maletas y comenzara a llevársela a la otra nave. —Señor Ichijoji, no comprende, no quiero viajar ahí, no tiene muchas ventanas para admirar lo que sea que se puede admirar… —finalicé pero él no parecía comprenderme.

—Mano de obra, plataforma número dos y no se dirá otra palabra.

—Ya le dije ¡Yo no viajo en esas condiciones! —alcé la voz un poco y me crucé de brazos, dándole la espalda para que no intentara de convencerme de otra cosa. Pasaron los segundos y sentí que las ruedas de plástico de las maletas comenzaban a rodar, alejándose de mí. — ¡Oiga! Secuestra mis maletas ¡Ayuda! —traté de generar un escándalo, pero para mi suerte, en ese tipo de plataformas el sonido se pierde fácilmente por lo alejadas unas de otras. —No me importa, de todos modos llegarán a File.

Esperé a que se desviara por un pasillo largo y me escabullí a la nave en la plataforma número uno. No sería difícil entrar allí, los científicos estaban abordando y sólo tenía que fingir que era uno de ellos, además de pretender estar en primera clase, supongo. A los segundos de haber pensado en mi plan estaba mezclada con la gente en la fila de abordaje, saludando y sonriéndole a los superdotados.

Al entrar me encontré con las mismas ventanas, todo tan ordinario como la otra nave de la mano de obra, no podía comprender la seriedad con la que separaban a la gente por su diploma académico. Susurré una pequeña maldición en medio del pasillo y esperé a que todos se sentaran para buscar algún lugar vacío y fingir que es mío o, si todo sale mal y todo estaba bien planificado, fingiría estar desorientada e irme a mi nave, derrotada.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿gusta sentarse? —una azafata me indicó un lugar y con una respuesta tardía reaccioné y le hice caso, al fin encontraba la paz y tranquilidad que estaba buscando.

— ¡No entiende, me da miedo volar! —mi curiosidad despertó por un hombre sudoroso que estaba discutiendo con una azafata en la puerta de abordaje, ella le replicaba lo seguro que era la compañía que nos transportaba y que se mantuviera tranquilo pero él simplemente no quería hacerlo. —Usted no entiende. —suplicó mientras la azafata lo sentaba junto a mí y le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Ella se fue pero el hombre seguía bañado en sudor y tembloroso.

— ¿Tú primera vez? —le pregunté como un vago recurso de volver a estar en paz y calmarlo.

—Es la primera vez de todos, no somos astronautas. No esta totalmente comprobada la efectividad de transporte interestelar masivo, como éste, y mira las ventanas ¡Son muy grandes! La radiación nos llegará directamente a los ojos.

—Yo las veo muy pequeñas. —comenté yo, algo anonadada por el comentario de la radiación y su consecuencia en los ojos. —Soy Mimí ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Joe, el médico encargado. —respondió él, ajustando sus lentes en lo más alto del tabique de su nariz. —La radiación está en todo el espacio, como el viento solar. ¡Viento solar! Por poco lo olvido, si no nos mata la radiación lo hará el viento solar. —terminó y me dejó sola ya que se fue a pasear en el caos de su cabeza. Sonreí, pronuncié _permiso_ y me lancé en la búsqueda de otro lugar desocupado en la nave, la misma azafata que trajo a Joe me vio alejarme de él. Creo que no hubo problema, ella misma había huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Miré periféricamente el lugar completo, las mismas butacas por todas partes, era como su hubieses tratado de economizar el espacio poniendo más butacas de lo normal, a mi parecer. Luego de unos segundos logré dar con dos asientos vacío a un lado de un hombre con una computadora, estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que supuse que no le importaría que yo fuese su compañera de viaje cósmico.

—Hola, ¿está ocupado éste asiento? —dije pero él no escuchó, tal cual lo predije. —Disculpa, ¿aló, estás ahí? —alcé la voz y sólo ahí, él paró de teclear y girar lentamente la cabeza para ver quién era la persona que lo llamaba. Me contempló por largos segundos para luego pestañar y mostrar signos de vida. — ¡Genial! Por poco pensé que eras un androide. Uno de esos espantosos que les ponen piel de caucho para hacerlos más humanos. Es una pérdida de tiempo, se ven horribles de todas formas. —dije yo y él lanzó una pequeña risa.

—Koushiro, soy el físico encargado del agujero de gusano. —se presentó de manera formal, extendiendo una mano para yo la estrechara en un saludo que prolongué un poco sólo para pensar en mi propia presentación.

—Mimí, encargada de… mezclar cosas, tú sabes.

— ¿Departamento de Química? —pregunté y yo asentí dudosa. Si él averiguaba que había entrado sin autorización quizás me delataría como un procedimiento protocolar simple. Pero confié en su aspecto sereno.

—No realmente, soy especialista… —me detuve para corregirme. —Soy jefe de la cocina del Centro de Comandos. Soy Chef. No debería estar aquí… —comencé a susurrar. —pero quería ver como era esta nave, pensé que era como la primera clase. Pero las ventanas son iguales en ambas naves. ¿Está ocupado el asiento?

Él rió nuevamente y sacó sus cosas de la butaca a un lado de él para que yo me posesionara de ella. Estaba acomodándome cuando las luces se la nave se atenuaron hasta llegar al negro, iluminándose levemente con pequeños puntos brillantes que imitaban a las estrellas en el firmamento, y un rostro en holograma apareció frente a todos. Era una chica, de cabello castaño y corto que poseía una voz angelical.

—Buen día, colonos. Han sido seleccionados por el programa File. Por favor, recuéstense en las butacas y beban en líquido que se les extenderá en unos momentos. Dulces sueños, nos veremos en cinco meses. —terminó la voz y su rostro desapareció, quedando sólo el holograma espacial que adornaba el lugar.

—Serán cinco meses perdidos. —comenté palpando las microscópicas arrugas que se comenzaban a formar a un lado de mis ojos, algo molesta por envejecer meses y ni siquiera estaría conciente de ello.

—No te darás cuenta de ello, el hiperespacio hace las cosas más rápidas. Duerme tranquila. —me dijo, mientras recibía los vasos que contenían el líquido somnífero y me extendía uno cuidando que ninguna gota se le escapara.

— ¿Y si la radiación nos golpea mientras dormimos? Llegará directamente a nuestros ojos por que las ventanas son muy grandes.

—Nos golpeará, y muchas veces, pero las ventanas están recubiertas y tienen cinco centímetros de grosor. Nada le va a pasar a nuestros ojos. —silencié al escucharlo hablar. Luego, miré el contenido del vaso, era espeso y azul, y me pregunté cuáles eran los efectos que me provocaría al beberlo. Volteé a ver a lo demás pasajeros abordo y pude ver que caían dormidos casi al instante y después las azafatas llegaban y les colocaban mascarillas de oxígeno y electrodos cardíacos. —Salud.

No estaba segura de lo que me deparaba File, o mejor dicho, si realmente quería ir a un nuevo mundo muy, muy lejos de la tierra. Tuve miedo por unos momentos, y vi que las azafatas terminaban de atender a casi todos los pasajeros y la mayoría volvía a su estación, a un lado de la cabina del capitán. Una en especial estaba en la puerta de abordaje hablando con un oficial, el señor Ichijouji, que pronto dio con mi ubicación.

— ¡Por File! —le dije al físico y bebí al seco el líquido espeso, era tan dulce que un escalofrío electrizante que recorrió mi espalda. Sonreí y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**File.**

—Buen día, les habla el capitán, Yamato Ishida, estamos llegando al planeta File, nuestro destino. Se espera turbulencia en el momento que entremos en la atmosfera. —escuché decir, desperté abruptamente por un pinchazo fuerte en el cuello. Una azafata me había despertado con una enorme jeringa y me había abrochado el cinturón con fuerza quizás por la turbulencia que anunció el capitán.

—Comience a mover sus músculos de a poco, por favor. —me dijo suavemente y se fue a atacar a otro pasajero. No comprendí lo que me quiso decir.

—Hazlo. Después de cinco meses sin moverte, además de una gravedad simulada, tus músculos deben estar algo atrofiados. —me dijo mi amigo el físico, estaba estirándose con su computadora asegurada en su regazo. Bostecé y trate tontamente de mover mis dedos, sólo pareció darles un tic. Me horroricé —Es normal, sigue tratando.

—Es el peor viaje de mi vida. —murmuré de pronto, no poder mover mi propio cuerpo era frustrante y estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía por qué había postulado para este ridículo proyecto. — ¡Por qué te mueves mejor que yo!

—Por que me despertaron antes. —me respondió entre risas. Una luz roja se encendió en frente y se puso serio. —Prepárate.

—Ahora qué. —dije, estaba tan concentrada en mis dedos que no me di cuenta que esa luz roja indicaba la turbulencia, el que la nave cayera en picada luego de que atravesáramos la atmosfera de File. Si el cinturón no hubiese estado tan ceñido a mi cuerpo, estaría pegada en el techo de la nave en este momento. Juro que fui la única que gritó.

—Hemos llegado a nuestro destino. —dijo el capitán cuando la luz roja se apagó. Tan tranquilo como todos los demás, como si hubiesen hecho esto unas mil veces. —Que su estadía en File sea placentera. —y la conexión con la cabina del capitán se interrumpió.

—Vamos, Mimí. —me dijo Koushiro al pararse, con computadora portátil en mano, jamás soltaba esa cosa. —Debes tener hambre ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu equipaje?

—No tengo equipaje. —dije con un tono atontado, como si fuera a vomitar todas mis entrañas en el suelo. Sentía que mi color de mi cara se había ido del rosa al verdoso.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó él de pronto ¿acaso era ciego? El viaje me había enfermado visiblemente.

—Perfectamente, sólo ayúdame a salir de aquí. —traté de estirar mi mano para que él me levantara pero ésta sólo se alzó hasta la altura de mi pecho y luego se cayó. Gruñí enfadada e intenté nuevamente, pero volvió a caerse. Traté una y otra vez pero el resultado era el mismo. — ¡No me puede estar pasando!

—Mimí, tranquila. Hazlo calmada, enojándote nunca lograras hacer nada. —me habló como si se tratara de mi hermano mayor, llevó su mano libre hasta la altura de mi pecho y esperó a que yo reaccionara y me sujetara de él. —Ven, tenemos que irnos.

—No puedo. —susurré, amurrada pero eso no lo detuvo.

—Si puedes. —dijo y, acto seguido, me sonrió.

—Bueno. —respondí, sujetándome de su brazo y caminando hasta donde la última azafata nos esperaba, junto al capitán rubio que estaba apunto de irse también.

—Que tenga un buen día. —dijo la azafata, en cambio, el capitán no se movió ni habló mientras pasamos a su lado, se mantuvo estoico y luego le susurró algo a la azafata, que por supuesto no alcancé a oír, adentrándose a la cabina de comandos, quizás para esperar a que nos fuéramos de su nave antes de partir.

—Vamos, Mimí. —me llamó Koushiro cuando notó que yo había perdido la concentración hacia mis extremidades y haberla dirigido a algo que no me incumbía. Al parecer le incomodaba mi curiosidad. —Tienes que tomar un transbordador al Centro de Comandos.

— ¿Tengo? Tenemos diría yo. Además, pensé que habíamos llegado.

—El Centro está a dos horas en transbordador aéreo. —me dijo, mientras bajaba las escaleras de espaldas, cuidando de que no me tropezara a causa de mis torpes piernas. —El Centro de Investigación del agujero de gusano se encuentra en esta estación. —lo miré horrorizada.

— ¡No me puedes dejar! Apenas estoy caminando. —dije yo, endureciendo mi cara a mas no poder.

—Claro que puedes, no hago mucho esfuerzo en sujetarte, apenas te toco. —confesó él, alejando sus manos de mí. —A estas alturas es sicológico. Tampoco te voy a dejar sola, le diré a una amiga que te lleve al Centro. Se llama Sora y es piloto de combate, pero te llevará si se lo pido. —silencié, no estaba muy segura de su arreglo. — ¿Te parece?

— ¿Cuándo sale la nave de regreso a la tierra? —dije abruptamente, ignorando todo intento del físico por hacerme llegar a mi destino. Él rió por lo bajo ante mi comentario.

—En cinco años terrestres. Pensarás que es menos cuando te acostumbres, la rotación de File sobre su eje es más extensa que la de la tierra.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que el día es más largo. —volvió a sonreírme para reconfortarme un poco, creo, ya que si no fuera así le arrancaría los ojos con una cuchara en un instante. Si tan solo mi equipaje estuviera cerca. — ¿Mimí?

— ¡Maravilloso! —dije riéndome, quería hacerlo pero luego me salieron las lágrimas y mi visión pronto se volvió viscosa. Si tan sólo hubiese hecho más preguntas sobre el viaje, o leer detalladamente el folleto, pero la gente que me contactó no era de muchas palabras y sólo se dedicaban a hablar de lo maravilloso que era el nuevo mundo y lo importante que era que una excelente chef lo visitara. — ¡Mataré a ese Taichi cuando lo vea!

— ¿Taichi? Trabaja en el Centro de Comandos, lo podrás ver casi todos los días allá. —me dijo él, pecando de inocencia o quizás dudando de mis capacidades asesinas. Me encaminó hasta una plataforma techada, en donde todas las naves de menor tamaño se estacionaban. Una mujer, vestida como un oficial y lentes oscuros, estaba sacando unos papeles de la cabina de piloteo de una especie de helicóptero de guerra. — ¡Sora!

Ella sacó la cabeza de la cabina y saltó desde el ala de la nave para encontrarse con el físico. Iba sonriendo mientras masticaba una goma de mascar, era bonita.

—Izzy, qué te trae por aquí. —habló la pelirroja cuando reparó que yo no podía sacar las manos del físico.

—Ella es Mimí, trabaja en el Centro de Comando pero perdió el transbordador. Necesita que la lleven.

— ¿Mucho tiempo tratando de recobrar la movilidad de los músculos? —dijo ella y yo me sobresalté. —A muchos les pasa.

—Pero fui la única que se quedó atrás. —comenté algo extrañada, miré a Koushiro y él no dijo nada, sólo miró a la piloto quien sólo levantó una ceja bajo esos oscuros lentes de piloteo.

—Seguramente no te diste cuenta. —terminó el tema ella. Se encaminó nuevamente a la nave y desplegó una pequeña escalera para que yo me subiera, ya que yo no podría dar esos gigantescos saltos hasta el ala. —Entra, no puedo volar de noche, así que tienes que apurarte.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes ir a investigar en el Centro? —me dirigí al físico y él se encogió de hombros. Literalmente, estaba sola en este planeta.

—Todos mis instrumentos están acá, pero voy de vez en cuando al Centro. No te preocupes, sube. —sinceró él, y me dio un pequeño empujón hasta Sora, ella sólo sonrió y se puso su casco de camuflaje, casi lista para emprender vuelo. —Nos vemos, Mimí.

—Adiós. —me digné a decir, y me encaminé a paso lento y dudoso hasta el ala de la nave, sujetándome de ella para subir las escaleras, al estar dentro, Sora las plegó y cerró mi puerta, rodeó la nave y pude ver que se despedía afectuosamente de _Izzy_. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y ella entró, para luego encender los motores. — ¿Dos horas de vuelo?

—Sólo si estás en la Tierra. —me sonrió. —Acá perderás toda la noción del tiempo, así que no te preocupes por eso ahora.

—Supongo que File no es lo que dicen que es. No he oído muchas cosas halagadoras. —dije apoyando mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, por el rabillo del ojo vi que algo se movía sobre las copas frondosas y azulinas de la selva de File, me sobresalté y volteé burdamente mi cabeza para verlo con detención pero ya había desaparecido. — ¡Hay algo debajo de nosotras, lo viste!

—No, pero seguramente era un gran pájaro. No somos las únicas sobrevolando la selva. —sonrió ella ante mi grito ensordecedor en forma de pregunta. —No nos atacarán, a esos pájaros les gusta volar con las naves, se comportan como delfines.

Abrí la ventana para poder mirar con más detención el azul del paisaje. Todo mi cabello se desordenó al instante por las fuertes ráfagas de viento y me ahogué por unos segundos.

—Entra la cabeza, no es seguro. —me dijo ella, sacando su mano enguantada de lo que parecía ser un embriague, pero que más se parecía al control de un juego de video, para sujetarme de la ropa y alarme dentro de la nave.

—Pero es divertido, además dijiste que no nos atacaría, ¿De que me puedo preocupar? —comenté, entrando a la nave para decirlo, evitando que la brisa fuerte se las llevara lejos. Luego saqué una vez más la cabeza para ver el pájaro con detención. —Soy la única que no ha visto vida fuera de la Tierra. —pero el viento se llevó mis palabras.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—Dije, soy la única que no ha visto pájaros extraterrestres. —le dije entrando la cabeza a la seguridad de la nave. Miré su control con extrañeza, determinada a aplacar mi gran curiosidad. —Qué es eso.

—Lanza misiles. —dijo sin mucho reparo.

—Pero nadie nos atacará, ¿Para qué lo sujetas? —dije como una pequeña niña preguntando por qué la luna sigue a las personas a todas partes, ella sonrió con la goma de mascar entre los dientes, tardando un par de segundos en responder.

—Costumbre. —concluyó ella, y yo dejé de hablar.

* * *

Sora me dejó la plataforma del Centro de Comandos. El lugar era realmente grande, se asemejaba a un montículo de tierra, solo que en este caso, era todo de metal y parecía que contenía toda una ciudad, con naves que salían y entraban continuamente. Un hombre fue a recibirme, era moreno y tenía rastros de tierra en su cara y manos, como si hubiese estado plantando flores en un jardín.

— ¿Eres Mimí Tachikawa? —me preguntó al llegar, llevaba un pequeño reflector de hologramas en donde posiblemente una imagen de mí se podía proyectar de ahí, sólo para poder diferenciarme de toda la gente que llegó a File ese mismo día.

—Sí, ¿Puedo saber quién eres?

— ¡Que bien! He estado esperándote todo el día en la plataforma y no llegaste con los demás. —me tomó de los hombros expresando la felicidad y alivio que sintió al encontrarme. —Soy Davis, tu asistente.

— ¿Tengo asistente?—dije anonadada, mi primer día en File estaba mejorando al fin y al cabo.

—Exacto, Tai se encargó de eso, yo era el que cocinaba acá pero no tengo mucha experiencia, así que trajo a alguien especializado en el tema para que las instalaciones de File no dejaran que desear. —silenció al caer en cuenta de algo, ya que miró a mis alrededores un par de veces. — ¿Y tu equipaje?

— ¡Lo había olvidado! —grité desolada, tomándome el pelo demostrando mi dramático estado. —Toda mi ropa, mi maquillaje... Si tan sólo ese Mayor Ichijouji…

— ¿Ken tiene tu equipaje? Vamos a buscarlo, sé donde está en estos momentos.

— ¡No! —grité deteniendo su caminar hacia otra dirección. Me miro extrañado y suspiró.

— ¿Te metiste en problemas? Ken habló de alguien que no siguió las leyes del abordaje. —reí por lo bajo y él se mantuvo pensativo. —Yo creo que a estas alturas tu equipaje debe estar en tu habitación, no son tan estrictos con los nuevos colonos de File.

— ¿Y cómo sabría que era yo para que mi equipaje esté en mi habitación? —pregunté desde mi posición posterior a mi drama, sentada en el suelo.

—En File está todo monitoreado, además, Ken debió pedirte la identificación y cuando un oficial tiene una en sus manos, queda grabado instantáneamente.

—Entiendo. —dije sin mucha veracidad en mis palabras, pero dejarlo hablar era lo mejor, la información era algo que fácilmente se escurría por sus labios.

— ¿Vamos? Te mostraré tu habitación para que descanses en lo que resta del día y te debes presentar en la cocina a primera hora mañana para empezar a familiarizarte. —asentí y lo seguí hasta un ascensor en una esquina de la plataforma, en donde subimos una infinidad de pisos hasta que la puerta metálica se abrió en el nivel cincuenta y siete. —Sigue por el pasillo y tu habitación la encontrarás fácilmente, está tu nombre escrito.

—Está bien. —le respondí, él sonrió y la puerta del ascensor se cerró, llevándolo a otro nivel más arriba.

Me encaminé por el pasillo, y a un lado de mi puerta se encontraban los nombres: Joe Kido y Kari Yagami. Me pregunté si el primer nombre correspondía al sudoroso médico que conocí en el viaje, ya que la mano de obra va con la mano de obra como algunos dicen, y luego entré a mis aposentos. Al encender la luz, me di cuenta que mi habitación era tan grande que parecía mi casa terrestre, con todo lo que podía haber pedido en ella, sin duda mi primer día en File había mejorado con creces.

Tirada en mi nueva cama, mi puerta anunció la llegaba de otra persona a mi nueva vida. Tardé un poco en contestar ya que me puse a maquillar y arreglar el pelo desordenado por el viaje. Estaba de humor y no me gustaba la idea de verme desaliñada en un estado de felicidad. Abrí la puerta finalmente y apareció nada más ni nada menos que mi Mayor favorito, Ken Ichijouji.

—Buen día, ciudadana. —expresó, quizás algo molesto por mi falta de hace cinco meses. —Su equipaje. —me dijo extendiéndome todas mis maletas—y su pase, hay una charla de las reglas de File. La asistencia es obligatoria para todos los nuevos colonos.

—Está bien. —acepté todo en silencio, tanta formalidad y frialdad en el Mayor me hacían temblar. Él se fue rápidamente y una pequeña duda se cobijó en mi cabeza ¿Dónde era la charla? En la infinita cantidad de niveles era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. — ¡Mayor! —insistí un par de veces pero el ascensor ya se lo había tragado.

En mi pase salía mi foto e identificación y en la parte de atrás variada información transitando en una banda. Ésta si era tecnología avanzada, en mis manos tenía un pequeño computador. Leí la banda informativa y poco después salí a buscar la charla siguiendo las indicaciones del pase. El nivel uno se dictaba toda clase de informaciones, así que no fue difícil llegar, además de que mi cocina está unos metros más allá del tumulto de gente esperando la charla.

Todo el lugar se volvió al negro y los puntos luminosos llenaron el lugar, la charla estaba apunto de comenzar. La poseedora de la voz angelical no tardó en aparecer.

—Buen día, colonos. Nos encontramos en el Centro de Comando de File, lugar en donde casi todo el movimiento civilizado del planeta se ejecuta y, como vivir en comunidad lo exige, hay reglas que se deben seguir para que nuestra convivencia resulte:

Primero, no está permitido a gente no autorizada a adentrarse a la selva, es una medida de preservar la seguridad de los colonos mientras la civilización no se ramifique. Segundo, las condiciones de File no son iguales a las de la Tierra, por lo que se mantendrá un control médico semanal y ejercicio obligatorio, evitando así las perdida de masa corporal y vitaminas y mineral por la orina. Y como tercer punto, los colonos deben atender a todo lo dicho por los oficiales y uniformados, después de todo, File es un asentamiento militar hasta el momento por que la civilización se debe llegar a cabo con organización especializada. Que su estadía en File sea placentera. —y con ello, concluyó la charla, iluminándose todo otra vez.

—No fue una gran charla. —comenté al vacío, todo aquello era obvio, al menos para mí. Me giré sobre mis talones y me encaminé nuevamente a mis habitaciones, dispuesta a acicalarme un poco.

—Claro que no. —me respondió una voz masculina entre todas las personas. Me pareció linda por lo que lo busqué y resultó ser otro rubio pero extranjero, es decir, venía de otro lugar de la Tierra. Me sonrió y prosiguió. —Es sólo un holograma que les indica a los colonos permanecer en un lugar ordenadamente, nada más. Me llamo Michael.

—Soy Mimí. No parecer ser un colono. —indagué levemente en el tema y él sonrió. —Cuál es tu profesión, todos tienen la manía de presentarse completamente, así que ¿Por qué eres distinto?

—Quizás no tengo profesión ni motivo por el cual estar en File. —se encogió de hombros para luego volver a mirarme. —Y qué me dices de ti.

—Soy jefe de cocina. —levanté una ceja para luego proseguir. — ¿Por qué alguien vendría sin motivo a este planeta?

—Impresionante, no muchos llegan al Centro de Comando en su primera visita. —dijo calmado y luego se encaminó hasta mí y me ofreció un brazo en el cual aferrarme en un hipotético paseo por las instalaciones. Titubeé. — ¿No quieres ver la noche de File? Te aseguro que no es nada comparado a lo que has visto anteriormente. —sonrió tímidamente bajo un sonrojo provocado por mi negativa, me pareció tierno por lo que enlacé mis manos en su brazo.

— ¡Claro que quiero! —exclamé sonriente, no me parecía un mal tipo, era una persona que parecía compartir mi ideas. —El espacio es el mismo, por qué la noche de File sería diferente a la Tierra. —pregunté con los ojos bien abiertos esperando la respuesta, él se rió tontamente por el nerviosismo que provoque.

—Por que la Tierra está en un punto alejado, casi en la punta del brazo de la galaxia espiral. —dijo mientras nos encaminábamos en un pasillo oscuro y poco concurrido, en donde al final del pasaje se ocultaba una puerta, que abrió con su pase. —Y File se encuentra muy cerca del centro, donde hay una mayor cantidad de estrellas.

Afuera, la luz abundaba. Aún sin tener la estrella central del sistema planetario, la noche era clara por la infinita cantidad de estrellas que se extendían por todo el cielo, todas muy juntas unas de otras, proporcionando la luz necesaria como para poder con detalle las facciones de Michael. Lo miré curiosa, sabía tanto pero no formaba parte de esta organización.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Nadie importante. —me dijo humildemente, resguardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Había perdido toda la confianza que había tenido al hablarme. Insistí, reiterando la pregunta y unos segundos más tarde, sus labios se abrieron: —Mi padre es dueño del cinco por ciento de File, estoy aquí para supervisar.

—Entiendo. —dije mientras observaba su comportamiento, noté que revelar lo que representaba en este mundo no era muy fácil por lo que inhalé profundamente y estiré mis brazos para una mayor relajación. —Quien diría que en File la noche era más bonita.

* * *

— ¡Davis! —exclamé al chico que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la cocina, en la huerta. — ¿Dónde están esos tomates? —dije y él se asomó en el umbral de la puerta, con una expresión dudosa se encaminó con un cajón de frutos desconocidos para mí, de tonalidad idéntica a la de la selva.

—No me escuchas. —dijo mientras me extendía dos frutos provenientes del cajón y seguía su camino por la cocina. —Te dije que acá no crecen ni tomates ni nada de lo que conoces. La tierra de acá tiene mucho…—pensó un poco tratando de recordar algo. —de un químico que hace que mueran todo lo que conoces. Pero estos frutos están bien, reemplazan todo. Esta cosa azul, por ejemplo, —señaló los frutos en el cajón. —crudas saben a tomates, cocidas, bueno, a algo más. Son tantos frutos que no recuerdo como se llaman.

—Cómo quieren que cocine así… Todo lo que sé no sirve en este planeta. —gruñí con las manos en la cintura.

—Si sirve, hiciste una masa con algo que se parece a la harina. Yo lo llamo _cosa polvorienta_. —rió a carcajadas y volvió a la huerta a ensuciarse con más tierra. Suspiré con desgano y me saqué el delantal de un manotazo. Davis siguió hablando desde el otro lado de la puerta. — ¿Necesitas más cosa rosa con espinas azules?

—No. —dije cansada. —Voy a dar un paseo. —sentí que mi asistente corría a mi encuentro al escucharme hablar de retiradas y yo me detuve en el umbral de la puerta para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.

—Pero, Mimí, nuestro trabajo es cocinar, deleitar los paladares de los jefes, tú sabes, eres la especialista del arte culinario. —replicó Davis, colocándome nuevamente el delantal para luego masajear mis cansados hombros con movimientos circulares.

—Acá todo es extraño. —dije yo. —Mi arte culinario falló.

—No digas eso, tú misma dijiste que ser especialista del arte culinario es poder trabajar en distintos escenarios y circunstancias, no me digas que lo olvidaste. —dijo él, y mis ojos ya estaban cerrados cuando terminó de hablar, corrió a masajearme en mis berrinches durante las últimas dos horas.

—Tienes razón, debo seguir con el arte culinario. —respondí decidida a terminar el plato con estricta perfección. Posesionándome en el mesón con un cuchillo para cortar la cosa azul. Dudé. — ¿Este sirve para cortar la cosa azul?

— ¡Si! Mimí, estás adecuándote fácilmente. —yo sonreí complacida y corté el fruto con agilidad, resuelta a exponer mis habilidad en el arte en donde estaba privilegiada a mi nuevo pupilo. Estaba en el segundo fruto cuando sonaron las campañitas ubicadas en la puerta para anunciar la llegada de una persona. Mi sorpresa fue grande por lo que mi concentración en la cocina se perdió, desilusionando a mi alumno.

— ¡Michael! Que bueno verte. —dije yo, dejando a un lado el cuchillo y secándome las manos del jugo frutal en mi delantal blanco. —Qué te trae por aquí. —murmuré, había recordado que la cocina era otra de muchas zonas restringidas en las instalaciones, y esas limitaciones incluían a los dueños del mismo complejo metálico. Él se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia abajo, como siempre lo hacía desde que lo conozco.

—Estaba en comedor, pero sé quién cocina para mí en estos momentos así que decidí venir a mirar. —habló como si murmurara y me dedico una sonrisa, miré hacia un lado donde mi asistente estaba parado sin hacer algo productivo, además de espiarnos.

—Davis, necesito ese tubérculo morado. —al dar la orden, él sólo me miró algo cansado, luego suspiró con desgano. Comencé a suplicar con un certero aleteo de pestañas. —Por favor.

—Traeré la pala. —se retiró a paso lento. —Tardaré un rato, está a un metro de profundidad.

—Mimí, —empezó a hablar el rubio cuando notamos que mi asistente estaba ya muy lejos de la puerta, cavando como desquiciado para complacerme, y yo seguía pensando en qué plato podría incluir ese exclusivo tubérculo morado. No soy quisquillosa, casi, pero Michael realmente me interesaba y al estar a unos cuantos millones de años luz de casa te cambia la concepción del mundo de la soltería. —Vine para hacerte una invitación. Debo ir a la selva por unas horas y creo que te gustaría ver un par de cosas extraterrestres ¿te parece?

—Genial. Entre el almuerzo y la cena estoy libre, o si quieres después de la cena, entre la cena y el desayuno. —me detuve en lo último, no sonaba muy bien. —Entre el almuerzo y la cena está bien. —Él sonrió y se retiró, diciendo algo de que no era miembro de la cocina.

* * *

Estuvimos en el transbordador durante unas horas, o lo que mi noción del tiempo creyó, para detenernos en medio de la selva. Tardé unos segundos en reparar en un campamento perfectamente camuflado entre los azules y verdes selváticos, ya que una chica se acercó a la pequeña nave, estaba sola en aquel cuartel.

— ¡Buen día! —gritó ella desde su posición y Michael se bajó del transbordador, con una mochila llena de provisiones enlatadas y un par de comunicadores de señal radial. Me extrañé un tanto por aquella situación bizarra. — ¡Bingo! —exclamó ella cuando vio las latas. —Moría por comer algo de fábrica. Vengan, vamos a comer.

—No te molestes, Yolei, ya comimos. —dijo el heredero del cinco por ciento de File, a un lado de la nave y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar de allí y ella no dejaba de sonreír. —Soy Michael y ella es Mimí, Ken me mandó esta mañana.

—Lo sé, la semana pasada mandó a Sora. Todavía no entiendo por qué no viene él mismo para acá. Yo no muerdo. —puntualizó ella con cara de risa y se fue a su tienda en busca de su abrelatas rústico, siguió hablando dentro por lo que se perdió un poco el detalle del sonido. —Bueno, a veces, pero ese no es el punto.

—Está ocupándose de los asuntos de inteligencia, ya no tiene mucho tiempo para venir a la selva. —replicó el rubio, como si hubiese repetido todo lo que le dijo el Mayor antes de venir.

—También sé eso, yo me estoy ocupando de todos los asuntos de la biología de este lugar. ¡Por las mitocondrias, hay tanto que explorar! Las formas de vida acá están formadas a base de carbono ¡Igual que nosotros! Cada vez creo más en la teoría de que la vida se generó a partir de meteoritos con aminoácidos incrustados. Un meteorito del mismo tipo debió caer aquí hace miles de años… De no ser así no podría explicar tanta similitud. —silenció y se llevó una cuchara, proveniente de la lata que había abierto, a la boca.

—Interesante. —dije yo y me acerqué a la chica de la ciencia. — ¿Eres bióloga?

—Sí, aunque mi doctorado fue en microbiología a nadie le interesa mucho de cómo hay vida acá así que soy la única de todo este planeta, y tengo que ocuparme de todo esto. —rió y miró otra vez al heredero. —Ken no podría con todo esto, dile que lo sigo esperando.

— ¿Has visto animales acá? —le pregunté con la curiosidad a flor de piel y ella respondió casi al instante, gustosa de un rato de sus descubrimientos en File.

— ¡A cientos! Pero no he podido acercarme, son muy escurridizos. Si realmente quiere que lo veas, lo verás, no es al revés. Ellos son los que deciden —comentó ella con sabiduría y yo recordé a Sora con su delfín alado, tenía tremendas ganas de que se me apareciera uno. Me sentiría especial, como si me hubiese elegido para hacer algo importante. —En las últimas noches he visto a un pájaro pequeño, no vuela así que escucho cuando se acerca, se sube a una roca, me analiza y se va. Es fascinante.

—Si que lo es ¿Te quedas en el Centro de investigación? —murmuré y sentí que Michael al fin había ido a pararse junto a mí. Con una mano me masajeó mi hombro como queriendo advertirme de lo tarde que era y que yo tenía que llegar antes de la cena.

—Me quedaba, allá estarán los instrumentos pero no está lo que investigo. Los físicos del agujero de gusano son los que tomaron posesión de toda la instalación, pero es comprensible por que son los únicos que sabrán cuándo el agujero es apto para el viaje. Aunque en unos días se me terminará la comida y tendré que dirigirme allá. —suspiró, tratando de devolverle el aire perdido a sus pulmones, ella no era una chica de pocas palabras. Cambió de tema abruptamente y me miró de reojo pícaramente. — ¿Quieres mandarle un mensaje a uno de los físicos?

—No, está bien. —pensé en Izzy, pero al no dar señales de vida por el Centro de Comandos, deduje tontamente que ya no me recordaba, cosa ridícula ya que sólo habían pasado dos días. Además, Michael pareciera que jamás permitiría que me sintiera sola. —Creo que debo irme, la cena del Centro no va a cocinarse si no llego. Gusto en conocerte, Yolei.

— ¡El gusto es mío! Y dile a Ken que su novia está apunto de irse con el otro. —guiñó y se largó a reír, muy probablemente por que era una broma, pero ella era tan feliz que a todo le dedicaba una risa y eso me hacía permanecer en el territorio de la duda. Michael me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a entrar nuevamente en el transbordador. — ¡Adiós!

— ¿Te gustó el paseo? —me preguntó cuando ya habíamos emprendido el regreso a las instalaciones, tuvo que acercase a mi oído para hablarme por que el transbordador carecía de techo y de un simple parabrisas. Yo sentía que la piel estaba comenzando a desprenderme de los músculos faciales por la exposición continua a esta velocidad, no así en el helicóptero de Sora, podía sacar la cabeza cuantas veces quisiera sin sentir ese malestar. —Pensé que te gustaría salir de todo ese metal.

—Estuvo bien. —grité para evitar tener que acercarme, tenía miedo de que si volteaba mi cabeza sólo un poco el fuerte viento la echaría para atrás. —Lástima que no vimos a un extraterrestre.

—Casi nadie los ve, sólo están en la selva y ningún colono se acerca. —me respondió él tratando de consolarme un poco. —Pero estoy seguro de que más de uno querrá que lo veas. —se pausó pensativo, tragó saliva para volver a hablarme. —Yo quería que me vieras desde que te vi salir del helicóptero, pero no se me ocurrió cómo acercarme. Te veías muy bonita. —silencié y sonreí, no sabía si era el planeta, su gravedad o esos extraños frutos sobrecrecidos, por que sentí un flechazo.

* * *

**Notita final:** Gracias por leer hasta aquí :).


	2. Palmon

**Nota:** Amarán a Palmon ;), subiré este cap ahora ya que fuertes réplicas están moviendo mi casa y antes de quedar aislada otra vez prefiero salvarlo D:

Capítulo dos

* * *

Mi relación con Michael había avanzado, lenta y tortuosamente, sólo consistía en abrazos y pequeños besos en la frente. Según él, quería tomar las cosas con calma y vivir cada momento especial en File, aprovechando que acá todo pasaba más lento y que teníamos una oportunidad única de conocernos mejor. Según yo, él tenía miedo. En fin, lo respeté como una buena niña y dejé que el tiempo decidiera si iba a regalarme algo más de él.

Esta noche iba a llevarme al último nivel del Centro de Comandos para poder observar las estrellas y paisaje una vez más, y a mí me urgía que la estrella principal del sistema se ocultara, pero al ser los días más largos y estar atrapada en la cocina preparando el almuerzo a los líderes del proyecto File, no tenía más remedio que esperar.

— ¡Davis! Te necesito, quiero de la cosa azul. —exclamé algo atareada, estaba rebanando el enorme tubérculo sobre el mesón. Mi asistente, en cambio, estaba pegado en la ventanilla de la puerta de la cocina, mirando con detención a la gente que todavía se encontraba merodeando el comedor desde el desayuno. —Davis. —lo llamé nuevamente pero el no parecía estar en este mundo y como último recurso, me acerqué y le toqué el hombro. Él se sobresaltó.

— ¡Mimí! —gritó muy exaltado y echándose para atrás intentó cubrir con su cuerpo la pequeña ventana con la cual espiaba. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Déjame pasar. —dije de forma burlona y traté de apoderarme de aquella ventanilla, pero mi asistente no quiso cederla en ningún momento, tapando una y otra vez el cristal con su espalda o con sus brazos. Mi risa juguetona contagió el lugar al mismo tiempo en que las campanillas de la puerta comenzaron a sonar estrepitosamente, me pidió varias veces que me callara. —A quién estás espiando.

—A nadie. —mintió instantáneamente y volvió a usar su cuerpo como barrera. —Y deja de gritar que nos van a escuchar.

— ¿Y quién nos va a escuchar? —y lo desafié con la mirada, jalando su brazo enérgicamente mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¡Está bien! Pero me tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie. —dijo él, apuntándome con el dedo índice, tanta seriedad en el asunto que no pude evitar dejar escapar un poco de risa contenida en mi boca. Entrecerró los ojos disgustando, no confiando en mi persona. —Tomaré eso como un sí. —exclamó dudoso y se apoderó de la ventanita una vez más sólo para cerciorarse de que su objetivo seguía allí. Me miró de reojo y luego se retiro del cristal para que viera, en ese instante me pegué al vidrio. — ¿Ves a esa chica?

Busqué y busqué por todo el comedor, intentando dar con una chica y más fue mi sorpresa ver al rostro del holograma en persona, se encontraba de pie a un lado de la mesa que había ocupado para desayunar, con un tipo alto y rubio y otro moreno. Reconocí a éste último como Taichi Yagami, el que me recomendó inscribirme para el proyecto.

—Es la chica del holograma. —comenté en silencio, siempre había pensado que alguien había inventado sus facciones en un programa de computador y, sin embargo, allí estaba como una persona común y corriente.

—Sí, la eligieron para ser el rostro de todos los mensajes de File. —sonrió mi asistente mientras la contemplaba a través del vidrio una vez que yo me alejé un poco. —Por ser muy bonita.

—Yo también podría haberlo hecho. —murmuré para mí pero él se molestó.

—Pero ella es simétrica.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? —dije yo, con la idea de volarle la cabeza con mi poder mental.

—Nada, es que es su voz o algo. —habló como si suspirara cada letra entonadamente. Tuve la sensación de que pronto iba a empañar el vidrio y con la punta de su dedo iba a escribir las iniciales de su nombre y el de la chica encerrados en un enorme corazón.

—Cierra la boca que vas a empezar a babear. —dije con picardía. — ¿Y por qué no le hablas? Está a un par de metros detrás de esta puerta, no sería tan difícil.

—Si lo es, está ese maldito escritor. —y con esto último, se retiró a la huerta.

—No es como si estuviese casada. —repliqué alzando la voz, pero él no me escuchó. Lo seguí, estaba apilando los frutos que de un día para otro estaban rebosantes de jugo. — ¿Y quién es ese escritor?

—Es el hermano del capitán de la fuerza militar en File, vino al planeta a… escribir, supongo. —dijo con evidente disgusto. —Pero no hace nada más que seguir a Kari a todos lados.

— ¿Kari Yagami? —repliqué, había recordado el nombre de la puerta a un lado de mi habitación, en la cual jamás había oído a alguien entrar o salir. Llegué a pensar que aquella Kari se había ido de File unos días antes de mi llegada. Él asintió, respondiendo mi pregunta. —Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella. —al terminar me devolví al mesón y seguí hablando. —Y necesito esa cosa azul, urgente.

—Ya voy. —exclamó desanimado y volvió con el pedido. Acto seguido se sacó el delantal y se dirigió a la puerta —Voy a ir a la plataforma, el transbordador de provisiones debe estar por llegar.

Lo vi alejarse, evitando mirar al escritor que tanto odiaba y me pregunté si alguien se encontraba así por mí, pero al no conocer mucha gente en el Centro de Comandos lo veía difícil. Fue en esos momentos cuando recordé que Taichi se encontraba en el comedor y decidí ir a saludarlo, después de todo, mi idea antes de llegar fue toparme con él. Limpié mis manos y me dirigí a la salida, con dirección a la única mesa ocupada a estas horas.

— ¡Buen día! —saludé con la típica frase que se usaba en este planeta. —Falta poco para el almuerzo, les sugiero que se sienten por que en unos minutos estará todo listo.

—Buen día. —devolvió el escritor con serenidad. No entendí cómo mi asistente lo odiaba tanto, tratándose de una persona que no mataría ni una mosca. Kari sonreía también, poseyendo la misma serenidad del rubio, como si se trataran de almas gemelas, y recién ahí pude comprender el enojo de Davis.

—Mimí Tachikawa, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado mi propuesta. —comentó Taichi, el jefe administrativo de todo el complejo. Sonreía con ambas manos posadas detrás, en la espalda, como si se tratara del Mayor.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una mujer intrépida. —le guiñé un ojo y me preparé para despedirme, mi nuevo objetivo era que me viera caminando por las instalaciones.

—Eso no me lo imaginé jamás. —rió y cambió de tema. Indicó a la pareja sonriente. —Ella es mi hermana, Kari y él es su amigo, Tk, él se encarga de documentar todo lo que ocurre acá en File, es escritor.

—Mucho gusto. —hablé con sinceridad y suspiré, alarmada por que tenía que volver a la cocina. —Debo irme, mi asistente, Davis, se fue a la plataforma así que estoy totalmente sola a cargo de la comida. —dije recargando el nombre de mi ayudante mientras miraba a la chica del holograma, como un vago intento de hacerle un favor.

— ¿Davis Motomiya? —indagó el jefe administrativo.

—Exacto, es un buen chico. —dije como último comentario antes de irme.

* * *

Me vi atrapada en un gran problema con el almuerzo al estar mi asistente en la plataforma, tenía que ir a la huerta por más frutos y cocinar al mismo tiempo. Cada vez que escuchaba que las campanillas sonaban, llamaba a Davis, pero sólo sonaban por tener la puerta hacia la huerta abierta. La situación era bastante molesta, no podía dividirme a la mitad para cocinar y cosechar, y tampoco me gustaba ensuciarme con tierra por lo que era evidente el por qué mi asistente siempre estaba allí.

Salí a la huerta con un cajón de madera bajo un brazo y admiré la huerta, era amplia, tanto que no podía ver el final de ella. Comencé a leer los garabatos de las notas que Davis había puesto para diferenciar cada fruto al ser todas las hojas igualmente azulinas. Cosa roja, cosa verde, cosa rosa con espinas… ¡No podía encontrar la cosa azul! Maldecí a los cuatro vientos mientras veía la hora, faltaban unos quince minutos terrestres para que comenzara oficialmente el almuerzo y todavía me faltaba el plato de entrada.

Arranqué de la raíz de todo tipo de plantas sin etiqueta, y una en especial no quería salir. Pensé en que esa planta de hojas rosas, toques amarillos y una curiosa antena terminada en gancho era la proveedora del dichoso fruto azul, ya que ser tan difícil de sacar le atribuiría su famoso rol en la cocina de File. Seguí jalando hasta que de la tierra salió parte de lo que parecía ser un tubérculo verde, suspiré por la decepción precedida por el color del fruto de la planta y caí sentada en el suelo.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando. —lloriqueé con la esperanza de que mi asistente corriera en mi ayuda, pero nada pasó. Ahora Taichi sabría lo poco eficiente que era en la cocina y se desencantaría de mi puesto como jefe de cocina.

—_Esto no me puede estar pasando_. —escuché de pronto, no era una voz que conociera, ni tampoco sabía de donde venía. Era una voz gangosa y algo torpe en la modulación de las palabras.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—dije alarmada, se sentía cerca pero no veía a nadie en la huerta conmigo. Entonces lo supe, era alguien que me estaba espiando, Taichi no me dejó sola en la cocina y había puesto un equipo de vigilancia para que no estropeara su famosa cocina en su ridícula instalación. Quizás el Mayor Ken estaba incluido. — No es de buena educación tener vigilada a la gente ¿sabes?

—_No es de buena educación tener vigilada a la gente._

— ¡No es gracioso! —grité abrumada y ofendida, no podía imaginar la clase de gente enferma que estaba detrás de todo esto.

—_No es gracioso._ —volvió a pronunciar la voz gangosa y pude notar que salía desde la tierra, allí debía estar oculta la cámara y el radio-comunicador, supieron de mi aversión de ensuciarme por lo que sabían que jamás me metería ahí, y mi asistente debe haberles dado la información, sé que él y Ken eran muy buenos amigos.

Comencé a cavar a un lado del tubérculo verde, de donde provenía la voz y vi que aquella planta tenía dos grandes cosas cristalinas de color verde oscuro y me reí, parecían un par de ojos. Ante el estímulo auditivo, las hojas comenzaron a vibrar, algún fenómeno de este tubérculo que Yolei podría explicarme después. Segundos después la planta rió. Sí, rió de forma gangosa y todo mi corazón se detuvo.

—Es una broma. —murmuré para mi misma, viendo cómo este tubérculo se desenterraba y repetía una vez más mis dichos. Parpadeaba, su pecho parecía inflarse luego de una inhalación y tenía extremidades como las mías. —Qué demonios eres. —la planta volvió a imitarme, colocando sus pequeños brazos sobre su cintura al igual que yo, quedé anonadada ¡Uno de los animales me había elegido para que lo observara!, corrijo, una de las plantas. —Cómo te llamas.

—_Cómo te llamas_.

— ¡No!

—_No_. —exclamó la plantita, gesticulando la negativa con sus manos imitando a la perfección cada uno de mis movimientos. Era gracioso y desesperante.

—Me llamo Mimí ¿y tú?

—_Me llamo Mimí_. —me siguió hablando la planta de hojas rosas.

— ¡Yo soy Mimí! —le dije, puntándola con el dedo índice y ¡Sorpresa! La planta me apuntó también, diciendo que ella era Mimí. Me reí junto a ella, no tenía remedio, y posé mi mano en mi pecho pronunciando mi nombre y luego la posé en su pequeño cuerpo, esperando a que me respondiera. Tardó unos minutos para que comprendiera, cerrando un poco sus ojitos brillosos repetidas veces, y respondió dificultosamente.

—Paaaalmooon. —pronunció ella, con torpeza al retrocer su lengua en un intento de llevar la palabra a modulación mejor, pensé en que le costaba desarrollar palabras por si sola ya que no había ninguna fuente para desarrollar una buena imitación.

Finalmente, pude escuchar las campanillas de la puerta sonar estrepitosamente, indicando que alguien había entrado a la cocina. Me paré del suelo para fijar todos mis sentidos en el recién llegado y para mi alivio era mi querido asistente, venía con cara de espanto mientras se abotonaba su delantal al salir a la huerta.

— ¡Davis! Palmon…—dije yo, volteándome hacia la pequeña planta animada para que mi asistente pudiese verla pero, como los dichos de Yolei, sólo se muestran a quien quieren que los vean y Davis no era parte del plan de Palmon.

— ¿Palmon? Ya te estás a aprendiendo los nombres de los frutos. Te felicito. —sonrió y me tomó de los hombros para guiarme de vuelta a la cocina. —Ahora anda a terminar el plato principal para los jefes, yo te traigo las cosas azules…digo, _palmons._

—Está bien.

* * *

Toqué la puerta con cuidado, no estaba segura si había alguien detrás y realmente no me gustaba la idea de ir a visitar al médico. De alguna forma deseaba que la habitación de la enfermería de la instalación estuviese vacía, por alguna emergencia afuera que sacó a todos los médicos y enfermeras de su puesto de trabajo, o algo por el estilo. Sentí movimiento del otro lado y fue mi perdición, quise correr, pero temía que el Mayor me tomara presa por no acatar, nuevamente, las reglas.

El médico sudoroso apareció detrás de la puerta, aspirando un inhalador al verse agitado por algo, sus miedos eran infinitamente numerosos o, al menos, eso creo.

—Hola. —saludé cantadamente. Él enderezó sus lentes y me enfocó como analizándome, sacó un historial medico de un escritorio a un lado de la puerta y leyó apresuradamente. —Si está muy ocupado puedo volver en otro momento.

— ¿Mimí Tachikawa? —indagó el médico, yo asentí. —Llegas tarde, acá dice que el análisis urinario marcó un decrecimiento en el conteo de calcio, ¿estás haciendo tus ejercicios rutinarios?

—Casi…—dije algo apenada, no podía mentirle, como odiaba esos análisis que se llevaban a cabo en el baño al momento de orinar.

—Entonces debes estar perdiendo masa muscular. —me miró de pies a cabeza, y sonrió. —No te preocupes, haremos un par de exámenes y llegaremos al problema, pero tienes que hacer tus ejercicios ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Podría preguntar qué significa eso de perder masa muscular? —indagué preocupada, si perdía músculos, por muy pequeños que sean, imaginaba que llegaría a los huesos y me vería horrenda.

—Significa que te pondrás blanda, el ejercicio prevendrá eso, además de contrarrestar tu pérdida ósea. —dijo sin mucha preocupación en sus palabras, sólo se preocupó de guiarme a una especie de silla y me indicó que tomara asiento. Tomó una bandeja con miles de instrumentos metálicos y revolvió el interior hasta sacar con una jeringa igual al de las azafatas en la nave. —Esto no debería doler. —habló pausadamente y se dirigió a mi cuello.

— ¡Si duele! —exclamé, apartándome de la jeringa ágilmente.

—No puedes saberlo si no te he hecho algo, soy tu médico, confía en mí. Sólo necesito un poco de sangre para ver tu conteo de hierro. —explicó calmadamente. —Trataré con una jeringa de pediatría, son las agujas más pequeñas que puedo encontrar. Mientras tanto, cuéntame algo para que de distraigas.

—Está bien. —respondí dudosa y preferí mirar hacia la pared. —Entonces le preguntaré algo, las pérdidas que menciona ¿puede conducir a pequeñas alucinaciones, como ver plantas que hablan? —él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene nada que ver eso con tus pérdidas normales, la gravedad en este planeta es muy distinta a la de la Tierra, por eso pierdes. Ahora, que te hablen las plantas debe ser otra razón muy distinta. —se pausó al sacarme la jeringa de mi cuello y juntó las botellitas con mi sangre en un mesón, no sentí pinchazo alguno. —Listo, y ni siquiera tuve que usar la aguja de pediatría.

* * *

Michael me llevó al último nivel del Centro cuando mi reloj marcaba la media noche, guiándome por pasillos restringidos con mi mano en la suya. Se mantuvo en silencio casi todo el tiempo desde que el ascensor se detuvo en el último nivel permitido por los colonos y tuvimos que seguir subiendo por unas escaleras metálicas, siempre había pensado que el edificio terminaba cuando el ascensor dejaba de subir. Quise preguntar el por qué pero mi concentración se dirigió a un símbolo que se encontrada en cada puerta que miraba, una estrella encerrada en un semicírculo con puntas adosadas a él. Jamás lo había visto.

—Michael, ¿qué es esto? —hablé, deteniéndome frente a una puerta adornada con la estrella. Él sonrió y siguió halándome la mano, indicando que debíamos seguir.

—La antigua fachada de las instalaciones. —respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, él sólo pensaba en subir las escaleras hasta el punto más alto del edificio.

— ¿Por qué el ascensor no llega al final? —Michael se detuvo de pronto y se volteó a verme, preguntándome si estaba cansada de subir las escaleras. —No me refiero a eso ¿por qué nadie sabe de este lugar?

—No saben por que no preguntan. —dijo él. —No les interesa subir y ver las estrellas más de cerca. Ni tú quisiste saber qué nivel es el último. —sonrió una vez más y siguió escalando más niveles, me quedé silenciosa mientras lo seguía, su argumento parecía ser lógico.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —murmuré después de un rato, su mano tuvo que sujetarme con más fuerza ya que me estaba volviendo un peso muerto.

— ¿Ahora estas cansada? —rió al verme con una cara de evidente disgusto, mis cejas se contrajeron y mi labio interior sobresalía en un gesto infantil, me opuse cuando me jaló levemente en un intento de analizarme al no obtener una respuesta de mí. —Faltan doce niveles, es mucho menos de lo que hemos subido.

—Ya me aburrí de subir, quiero volver. —sentencié y me zafé de su agarre para tomar asiento en uno de los escalones metálicos del lugar. —Podríamos haber ido a la huerta o a algún otro lugar, las estrellas no se van a ir ¡Hasta a la copa de un árbol!

—Vamos, Mimí, son sólo doce niveles. —se hincó hasta la altura de mi rostro, el cual desvié para no tener que verlo. — ¿Te cargo? —me preguntó de pronto y yo volví a la realidad.

— ¡Está bien! Pero no me hagas volver a subir tanto. —le dije yo, y comencé a subir los niveles, uno por uno. —Apúrate, no quiero llegar al amanecer. —hablé con gracia, no quería ser tan berrinchuda.

Él me siguió de cerca, ahora era yo la que guiaba por las instalaciones oscuras y desconocidas, al menos para mí. La única iluminación que había, eran unos puntos brillantes a los lados de la señalización de los niveles, tan rústico que parecía que hubiese sido pensado para un asentamiento militar nada más, no para los habitantes de una colonia. Me detuve cuando una puerta apareció al final de las escaleras, estaba como sellada por fuera ya que no se movió aunque la hubiese pateado un par de veces.

—No se abre. —dije con el disgusto de vuelta. Michael se acercó y usó su pase para abrir el seguro de la puerta metálica, un punto verde se encendió en lo que parecía ser el cerrojo digital.

—Es por que necesitabas una llave. —comentó él con calma y empujó el metal para descubrir el techo del Centro de Comandos, tan desolado como las escaleras que recorrimos. No respondí y me dediqué a inspeccionar el lugar, todo era de un metal con óxido en las uniones con todo lo que estaba adosado allí, ventiladores y paneles solares.

Michael siguió caminando hasta un borde, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y me dio la impresión de que no era la primera vez que venía a este lugar, sino que venía siempre. Me uní a él en el borde y aguanté la respiración cuando vi que todo lo de abajo era difuso y que sus detalles se habían perdido por lo lejos que se encontraba, por lo que traté de reconocer algo allá abajo, a la lejanía podía ver una pequeña estela de humo negro proveniente de lo que probablemente era el campamento de Yolei.

—Así supe en dónde estaba la novia de Ken. —comentó cuando supo lo que estaba mirando. —No la conocía y tampoco se sabe muy bien en donde se encuentra, siempre está cambiándose de posición.

—Entiendo. —dije yo, sólo por responder, ya que seguía buscando puntos de pequeña civilización, y di con otro montículo metálico más al este en donde el campamento de la chica estaba. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Es el Centro de Investigación, y donde están las fuerzas armadas. Todavía se estudia donde se puede poner un centro militar. —explicó el rubio, añadiendo esta última información como un dato curioso y yo me sorprendí de cuánto sabía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado acá?

—Lo suficiente, ya no recuerdo cómo es vivir en la Tierra. —dijo con un poco de nostalgia en la voz. No seguí con mis cuestionamientos y guardé silencio.

Pasado un tiempo, mis piernas se entumecieron y decidí ir a sentarme sobre algo sobresaliente en el suelo para descansar los pies, busqué un rato algo errática y sentí un zumbido pequeño en mis oídos. Michael se volteó a verme, segundos después una luz giratoria naranja se encendió, era muda pero revelaba una alarma.

—Entra al edificio. —me ordenó de pronto, no lo escuché con claridad ya que el zumbido en mis oídos comenzó a intensificarse. Él reiteró la orden y pude comprender. —Entra ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurré invadida por el miedo, sentí una ráfaga de viento golpearme la cara acompañada por los granos de arena levantada arañándomela. Me cubrí rostro instintivamente con brazos y manos, y sentí el zumbido como si un aleteó rápido. Él me jaló hasta el interior y cerró la puerta dificultosamente, al ser lanzada hacia fuera por la ventisca, por un segundo pensé ver un enorme insecto bajo el cielo estrellado. — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Una tormenta de arena. —jadeó él, sacudiéndome la ropa y guiándome escaleras abajo.

—No era eso. —dije yo con cierta inquietud que agitaba mi voz, sabía que tenía que correr pero no lograba entender de qué. Un remezón en el edificio me hizo gritar, había cortado la poca iluminación en el lugar, no podía creer que tanto desastre lo podía ocasionar una ráfaga de viento.

—Espera. —dijo él, apoyándose sobre la pared metálica con expectación, era obvia la razón, ya que no podíamos seguir corriendo en absoluta oscuridad. Hubo otro remezón y luego la luz volvió. —Ya pasó todo, sigamos.

* * *

— ¿Tormenta de arena? Es imposible, todo el centro está rodeado de árboles. —comentó Yolei desde su posición sobre una raíz callosa y sobresaliente del suelo selvático, estaba tratando de captar algún movimiento con un censor digital que emitía un sonido pulsante y molesto. — ¿Y cuándo pasó esto?

—Anoche. Kari dio un informe de lo que había pasado por el altavoz, decía que todo estaba bajo control y que nos mantuviéramos dentro de las instalaciones. —dije yo desde una silla en su campamento. —Vine por que te vi desde el techo y si hubo una tormenta habrías estado en ella. —terminé con un suspiro, hasta Michael creía en esa estupidez.

—Te diré lo que vi yo anoche. —dijo ella al momento de saltar de la raíz al no encontrar movimiento, apagando el aparato se dirigió hacia la tienda. —Un enorme animal sobrevolando, era como un insecto.

— ¡Si! Eso vi yo. —exclamé aliviada, como no había vuelto a ver a Palmon y Michael negaba la existencia del insecto gigante, había comenzado a creer que estaba entregándome a la demencia por ingerir comida extraterrestre.

—Si, lo cual me confunde. Nunca había visto a uno acercase tanto a la civilización.

—Tal vez era malo. —opiné de pronto y ella me observó con detención. —No es sólo parte de la naturaleza humana ¿no crees? Quizás quería atacarnos.

—Quizás, pero sería la primera vez que veo esa conducta. —expresó la bióloga. —Pero ¿por qué no me atacó a mí?

—Eso es por que ellos saben que tú no tienes malas intenciones y los del Centro de Comandos son los malos. —guiñé un ojo y me paré del asiento. —Debo irme, Michael me regañará cuando vea su transbordador abollado.

—No creo, no se ve como una persona que le importen ese tipo de cosas. —opinó ella al pararse a observar las marcas en la nave. —Además, es tiempo de cambiar estas cosas. Oye, ¿tenías permiso para venir a la selva sola?

—No realmente, pero te traje comida y eso es lo que cuenta. Le diré eso cuando Ken trate de reprenderme. —sonreí cuando terminé de hablar y comprobé que Yolei se reía a carcajadas recordando a su novio.

* * *

Al volver a la plataforma del Centro de Comandos, Michael estaba esperándome allí, en su rostro no se veía ni una gota de enojo, sólo había preocupación, por lo que corrió hasta el hangar en donde me estacioné y enseguida extendió las manos para ayudarme a bajar. No esperaba verlo al momento de llegar, había pensado en irlo a ver yo misma cuando imaginara alguna razón del por qué me había ausentado en la tarde sin decirle a nadie, pero él no reparó en eso, sólo se dedicó a palpar mi rostro en busca de cualquier signo que le indicara que mi estado físico haya sido dañado.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo el rubio, tomándome de los hombros una vez que comprobó que exteriormente todo estaba bien.

—Excelente, sólo fui donde Yolei a dejarle comida.

—Pero Mimí, ¿qué hubiese pasado si la tormenta de arena se hubiese levantado otra vez? —expresó él con preocupación.

—No fue una tormenta de arena ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? —exclamé disgustada. —Era un insecto gigante, no puedo creer que estés tan ciego.

—Escuchaste a Kari, todos los informes dicen lo mismo.

—Y Yolei no vio ni un grano de arena, vio un insecto. —dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Mimí. —me llamó una voz femenina, volteé a verla y me encontré con una linda chica en un uniforme, con falda y tacón. Se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda y me contempló totalmente enderezada, en una posición de evidente disciplina militar.

—Sora, ¿qué haces aquí? —indagué sorprendida, por su vestimenta y por su llegada al centro. —Te ves bonita.

—Gracias. —me sonrió y se encaminó hasta donde estábamos Michael y yo. Todavía me costaba reconocerla al no estar con su casco y sus lentes de piloto. —Vine por la alarma que se activó anoche y me quedaré un tiempo para estudiar el asunto.

— ¿De veras? —exclamé alegre, por lo que la abracé y la guié por los pasillos. —Ven, te diré todo lo que vi. Debes tener hambre.

Dicho esto, la uniformada me siguió caminando con la misma posición adoptada antes. Michael también emprendió el viaje hasta la cocina, en silencio y cabizbajo, realmente no quería que siguiera con el tema y comenzara con la histeria. Era como si todos los colonos se hubiesen vuelto androides de las instalaciones de File, acatando todo lo que se les decía.

—Estábamos en el último nivel con Michael, es tedioso subir por las escaleras. —comencé a explicar con normalidad, Sora pareció extrañarse por la información y se volteó a ver al rubio como si quisiera una explicación.

— ¿Último nivel? —habló la pelirroja.

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto. —continué yo con visible disgusto, todas estas personas se desviaban con temas poco importantes. —El punto es que había un insecto sobrevolando, y esa supuesta tormenta de arena fue la suciedad que levantó con sus alas.

—Entiendo. —siguió la piloto y se volteó a Michael cuando llegamos al comedor de las instalaciones. —Hablaré a solas con Mimí, órdenes de Taichi. —se expresó con total naturalidad y volvió a mirarme con detención, el rubio no pareció molestarse por el comentario, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos y se fue.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? No es algo que él no haya visto. —indagué ofendida.

—Por que debo hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió. —silenció y aclaró la garganta. —No existe ese tipo de cosas, y si lo hubiese, el capitán Matt ya se habría ocupado de la situación. —terminó su discurso y yo me alteré.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Sora, yo sé que ni tú misma te lo crees. Ellos existen, cuando piloteas el pájaro gigante está a tu lado. —dije exasperada y ella se mantuvo estoica, hermética a todo comentario. —Mira, ven conmigo. —y la alé por la cocina hasta llegar a la huerta, ella sólo suspiró por la pérdida de tiempo. —Espera aquí. ¡Palmon!

—Mimí, es suficiente. Debes dejar esta idea del insecto gigante y de ir lugares restringidos, estás poniendo tu vida en peligro cada vez que vas a lugares prohibidos, eso incluye el último nivel e ir sola la selva.

—No estaba sola, fui con Yolei, y ella siempre está sola en la selva. —me defendí yo y ella se cruzó de brazos mientras yo seguía llamando a Palmon. Entre la hierba los pétalos rosas aparecieron ocultos entre el follaje, siempre estaba observándome desde la huerta. —Palmon, ven aquí, Sora no te va a lastimar.

—Mimí. —pronunció la voz gangosa de ella y desenterró sus pequeños pies de la tierra para acomodarse a un lado de mí, le tomé la mano y la encaminé hasta donde la piloto se encontraba. La pelirroja no pudo más que abrir sus ojos como platos sólo para liberar un pequeño grito de sorpresa antes de verme para encontrar una respuesta.

—Se llama Palmon, todavía no le enseño a hablar pero imita todo lo que le dices a la perfección. —dije orgullosa de la planta que empezó a mirar a Sora con detención. —Así que dime la verdad.

—Mimí, todo lo que dices…—dijo ella con un tono dudoso en la voz, había callado como reprendiéndose de lo que diría después. —Es cierto, pero no puedes decirle a nadie, eso provocaría histeria colectiva en todo File.

—Me lo imaginaba, pero aún así me ocultas algo. —opiné yo mientras tomaba en brazos a Palmon. —Cómo está Izzy.

—Sigue en el Centro de Investigación.

—Excelente, me llevarás con él mañana. —ella frunció sus cejas.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero volver pronto.


	3. Michael

**Advertencia:** Aunque nadie la lee, me encanta esta historia xD.

Capítulo tres.

* * *

Me levanté esa mañana con la idea de hacer un viaje hasta el Centro de Investigación, pero cuando abrí mi puerta encontrándome a Michael detrás de ella, supe que en su cara había algo extraño. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta un balcón en lo más alto que un simple colono podía llegar. Era bonito, diminuto y poseía una ilusión óptica que te hacía corroborar la mentira que había al decirte que los colonos podían recorrer todas las instalaciones. Me preguntó de mi día, de mi noche y luego silenció otro par de segundos.

—Necesito decirte algo. —dijo finalmente, posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y aclaró la garganta. —Ya no vamos a poder pasear por File. —y yo pensé que no hablaba enserio y me eché a reír por la clase de cosas que de repente decía. Era un eufemismo, pero yo no lo quería ver. —Mi padre perdió el cinco por ciento, ya no se nos está permitido estar aquí.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —devolví sin mucha cautela, la gente de los balcones vecinos comenzaba a voltearse hacia el nuestro por lo que seguí hablándole fuerte pero no tanto como para que nuestros colindantes oyeran por lo que estaba alterada y que el Mayor no viniera a hablar conmigo más tarde. —No me puedes dejar sola en este planeta.

—No vas a estar sola, siempre vas a poder hablar con Yolei, están Sora y Davis también. —dijo con un poco de impaciencia, tratando en vano evitar que llorara o me sintiera a morir. Me desplomé en el asiento del balcón que servía de lugar de relajación para los colonos que estaban cansados de todo el metal de las instalaciones.

—Ni siquiera puedo salir hacia donde Yolei está. —lloriqueé y una luz de esperanza surcó mi cabeza. —Me puedo ir a la Tierra contigo. Realmente odio este lugar y sólo contigo lo puedo soportar. —me levanté y le tomé las manos como tratando de que aceptara. Sonrió e hizo que me volviera a sentar.

—No puedes irte, eres muy importante para el Centro de Comandos. Los viajes para colonos están autorizados para cuando termine un ciclo de trabajo y todavía no lo has completado. Estoy seguro de que cuando vuelvas a la Tierra vendrás a visitarme. —me besó la mejilla y esperó a que yo respondiera algo.

—Entiendo. —dije sin más y me asomé por la barandilla de seguridad del balcón. El planeta con sus tonos azulinos y gigantescos árboles me parecieron cada vez más familiares pero aún así me sentí más terrestre que nunca. —Nos veremos en unos cinco años terrestres. Espero con ansias ese día. —sonreí y puse el pase sobre un dispositivo en la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriese y yo pudiera entrar en las instalaciones. —¿Vamos? Tengo que preparar el almuerzo.

—¿Estás enojada?

—No, para nada. —respondí mirándolo fijamente. —Estoy furiosa.

* * *

Saqué mi cabeza por la ventana abierta de la nave y sentí que Sora me alaba hacia dentro nuevamente. Quise salir a mirar su pájaro gigante al menos una vez en estos cinco años que me quedaban y con lo poco que me dejaban salir del Centro de Comandos quería aprovechar de verlo en esta oportunidad. Miré a mi nueva amiga de pies a cabeza, estaba con ese enorme casco de piloto y esas enormes botas de militar, nunca en mi vida me habría imaginado dentro de todo eso.

—Me gustabas más con falda y tacones. —murmuré y ella sonrió torcidamente, mostrando los dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Me gustabas más sin ese delantal que tienes. —me dijo de vuelta y yo me miré, muda, no era un delantal, era algo así como un distintivo entre los colonos. Un cortaviento con tu rango de mano de obra escrito a un lado del pecho, en el mío decía _chef_ y era de color rosa tenue. —En fin, qué traes en la caja.

—Almuerzo. Pensé que podría salir del Centro con una excusa, es como si Ken estuviese vigilándome todo el tiempo. —ella rió por lo bajo al escucharme hablar de mi elocuente coartada.

—No seas ridícula, puedes salir siempre que quieras a lugares poblados. Sólo ponen problemas si entras al bosque o a lugares clausurados.

—Eso no lo sabía. —murmuré cansada y miré por la ventana.

—Para qué quieres ir al Centro de Investigación. —indagó al instante y me miró expectante a través de sus gafas oscuras. Pensé un rato en mi respuesta y suspiré al no encontrarla, ya estaba resignándome a vivir en File y de tratar de buscarle algún sentido a todo lo que me parecía que ocultaban todas las cabezas que dirigían el lugar.

—No lo sé, supongo que despejarme de todo.

—Supe que Michael perdió su lugar en File. —dijo sin un toque de ternura en su voz, cosa que me puso de malas. Talvez ella no estaba tan sola dentro de este planeta así que no tenía el derecho de hacerme sentir más sola de lo que estaré en unos días cuando salga el transbordador para luego salir de este sistema planetario. Izzy me debía serias explicaciones, había dicho que me iría a ver al Centro y con eso me sentí mejor por un tiempo, hasta que el rubio apareció. Sin rubio necesitaba de otro gentil amigo.

—Si, perdieron su parte en este lugar. Aunque no entiendo cómo se puede perder algo como eso, eres el dueño de ese pedazo. —indagué inocentemente y esperé la reacción de la pelirroja. Seguía mirando al frente, con sus manos enguantadas sobre los controles y por radio la gente de las demás naves se comunicaba en una red abierta.

—Simplemente por que no saben cuidar sus cosas. —dijo cortante y amigablemente, al parecer en la escuela militar te enseñaban a ser tan hermético como lo era ella, no se le escapaba ni un detalle. —¿No eras la encargada de la cocina principal?

—Si, lo soy, pero son un par de personas las que dependen de mí. No es mucho problema si le dejé las instrucciones necesarias a Davis. —apoyé mi cabeza en el vidrio y lo empañé por mi respiración, dibujé un par de cosas allí y tuve la necesidad de escribir el nombre del rubio. Borré todo lo que llevaba y me volví hacia Sora. —¿Cuánto falta?

—No mucho.

* * *

Sora me dijo que tenía dos horas para volver al hangar, por lo que me apresuré en caminar por las desconocidas instalaciones. Eran más oscuras, metálicas y con menos terminaciones ornamentales que el Centro de Comandos, tampoco tenía indicaciones, sólo tenía _departamentos_ de cada especialidad en la que se investigaba. Di un par de vueltas por allí y casi no pude ver almas caminando conmigo como para preguntarles algo. Por arte de mágica encontré el departamento de física y me dirigí hacia donde había más luz y el olor se hacía menos espeso, toqué una puerta y de allí salió un tipo alto, flaco y con unos enormes anteojos.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —dijo sonriente y algo sorprendido, quizás por que jamás veía gente nueva en las instalaciones.

—Hola. —comencé dudativa. —Busco a alguien que se llama Koushiro. —el tipo se sonrió más y salió de su lugar de trabajo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y me indicó que lo siguiera escaleras abajo.

—Debe estar con el doctor Takenoshi terminando su día de trabajo. Están tratando de mantener óptimas las condiciones del Agujero para que nuestros viajes a través de él sean más comerciales y seguidos. Todo el mundo está cansado de poder salir de este planeta cada unos cuantos pares de años. —habló un poco más y yo me quedé procesando toda la información, si teníamos que esperar por qué a Michael lo echaron de aquí tan repentinamente si no se podía viajar de vuelta siempre.

Abrió una puerta más y con una mano en mi espalda me guió dentro de un cuarto. Vi al pelirrojo encorvado al mirar una pantalla de computador y tecleaba rápidamente unas coordenadas en la máquina, otro hombre mayor miraba su trabajo de pie y sonreía al aparecer alguna cosa dentro de la pantalla que lo emocionaba. El tipo alto se les acercó y observó el resultado y le dio una palmada a Koushiro, lo que lo sacó del trance y estrujaba sus ojos con sus dedos.

Quise ver lo que celebraban, me acerqué unos pasos y me paré detrás del hombre alto para ver un par de gráficos, puntos e infinitos números. Formé una mueca en mi boca y me crucé de brazos, esperaba la respuesta para que el Agujero estuviese abierto y salir de ahí, no una formula matemática en su lugar. Leí en la bata blanca del hombre que me trajo hasta acá, su apellido se me hacia conocido, _Kido_, y me aclaré la garganta.

—Muy bonito. —dije con ingenuidad y los hombres que no habían caído en cuenta de mi presencia, saltaron de la impresión. Sonreí, me gustaba tener ese efecto en la gente. El más joven y pelirrojo del lugar se volteó a verme, reconociéndome casi al instante.

—Mimí. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Si dices que irás a verme y no lo haces, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. —dije con picardía en la voz y me senté en una de las manos del asiento en donde estaba. Me encorvé mirando la pantalla tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta que me llevara a casa una vez más pero nada pasó, sólo que mis ojos se fundieron por la intensa luz que provenía de la pantalla y la poca que había en la habitación. —Deberían encender la luz. —él rió por mi comentario.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo, empecé en la mañana y no necesitaba encenderla.

—¿Almorzaste? —hablé otra vez, impactándolo por mi rapidez mental al cambiar de tema. Pensó unos momentos, poniendo su mano sobre el mentón y luego murmuró:

—Creo que no.

—De hecho, es la hora de la cena, señorita. —replicó el más anciano del grupo y en su rostro reconocí rasgos de Sora.

—También sirve, traje cosas para comer.

* * *

—No hay forma de saber en qué momento el agujero de gusano estará en óptimas condiciones para su viaje. Lo que hacemos en éste departamento es intentar describirlo, así podríamos predecirlo. —explicó el científico después de raspar lo que todavía quedaba en su plato. Sonreí y me levanté de mi asiento para dirigirme a la ventana, no estando segura si lo que me acababa de confesar era algo que me agradara. —Mimí, ¿pasa algo?

—No, para nada. —respondí casi muda, no podía creer en mis palabras, quería salir corriendo de éste planeta junto con el rubio. Me sobresalté con la duda que me asaltó de pronto. —File es un proyecto bastante estricto, ¿no crees?

—Como debe ser. —expresó Izzy y se encaminó hacia donde esta yo, junto a la ventana. —Estamos es un lugar bastante inhóspito como para tomárnoslo a la ligera.

—Comprendo, pero se me ha ocurrido algo que no me ha dejado dormir hace algunas noches. —dije juguetona, puesto a que no quería que éste no-colono se sintiera interrogado, no como Sora, que a la menor curiosidad se cerraba herméticamente. Él rió ante mi picardía y accedió a concederme una pequeña respuesta. —Si alguien pierde su lugar aquí, digamos que yo no hiciera bien mi trabajo en la cocina, digamos que envenene a alguien. ¿Qué sería de mi vida en File? No he visto prisiones aquí.

—Espero a que no sea verdad lo último que dijiste. —habló indicándome el plato vacío que se encontraba en su escritorio y yo reí a carcajadas, negando con la cabeza, procurando no decir mucho más para que su idea se le escapara de esta mente brillante. —Creo que se le programaría un viaje extraordinario, en el momento en que se abra el agujero se mandaría de vuelta a esta persona. Tendrías que tener todo empacado, quizás por meses. —puntualizó y yo quedé satisfecha por esa información, quizás, el rubio se quedaría a mi lado por un año terrestre sin que ese agujero se abriera.

Por primera vez, deseé que pasara eso.

—Entiendo. —dije después de mucho rato enfrascada en un monologo interior bastante extenso, sonreí mostrando mis dientes con evidente felicidad a lo que él levantó una de sus gruesas cejas. Me sentí atrapada y me aproximé a su escritorio para recoger todo lo que traje, seguramente la piloto estaría comenzando a odiarme por lo justa en tiempo que me encontraba.

—¿Tienes que volver al Centro? —lo escuché decir desde atrás y no pude evitar sonreír ante ese comentario. Sonó un tanto desanimado, por lo que di una rápida vista panorámica al lugar, todo el lugar sólo tenía la iluminación de los aparatos encendidos y pobremente ayudado por la pequeña ventana en la que anteriormente estaba parada en frente. No había recreación. Mi compañía pareció ser lo más sano que habría hecho en mucho tiempo, se había alejado del brillo irritante de la pantalla, no estaba en una posición encorvada, además de que comió algo nutritivo.

Muchas mujeres tampoco abundaban; imagino que Sora estaba con algún piloto de esta estación, Yolei estaba en una relación con el mayor y el holograma humano tenía a ese escritor y mi ayudante detrás, por lo que no sabía si este científico tenía alguna científica oculta debajo de la cama. Olía su interés por mí.

—Sí, deberías ir a verme como lo prometiste, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer allá. —dije con tanta emoción que me sentí culpable después. Izzy me juró que lo haría un día de estos. No sabía muy bien cómo haría para entretenerlo en el Centro por mucho tiempo, terminaría por aburrirse de mí y mi vida, no soy alguien que podrías describir con una ecuación matemática. —Estaré esperándolo, señor Izumi. —leí su distintivo en el pecho de delantal y le guiñé el ojo. Mimí, detente.

* * *

Al momento en que volví al hangar, Sora estaba marcando los segundos con su pie a modo de desaprobación, me encogí de hombros y caminé hasta el asiento del copiloto para instalarme y esperar por dos largas horas terrestres para volver a las instalaciones del Centro, pero a la pelirroja no le pareció la idea.

—Tienes que aprender a acatar órdenes, dos horas terrestres no son más que eso, dos horas. —exclamó como si se tratara de su pequeña hija y entrecerré los ojos, ni mi mamá en la tierra me reprendía de tal forma. —Ahora debo llamar por radio por permiso para volar a estas horas.

—¿Qué? —abrí los ojos como platos, no me esperaba eso. —Pero, sabías que estaba adentro con Izzy, y sé que sabes perfectamente dónde está su oficina, por qué no fuiste a buscarme cuando estábamos en la hora límite. —exasperé, imaginaba que, por no llegar a la cena de hoy ni al desayuno de mañana, Tai tendría motivos para devolverme a la tierra en cualquier segundo.

—No puedo entrar allí. —bufó la pelirroja mientras trataba de encontrar a alguien en la señal abierta que estuviese dispuesto a comunicarla con el jefe en mando, pero esa infinidad de voces solo parecía estar pendiente de ellas mismas, y a Sora eso la exasperó enseguida.

—Claro que puedes, es abrir un par de puertas y arrastrarme hasta al hangar.

—Mimí, no entiendes. No puedo. —dijo la uniformada y mandó a callar con un gesto. Suspiré y aguardé paciente lo que tenían que decir. Si Sora no podía controlarse con el tema del Centro de Investigación, algo o alguien de allí debía preocuparle. Izzy era cercano a ella y no podía ser él. De pronto, se me vino a la cabeza el hombre mayor que también trabajaba allí, en el departamento de Física. Mis neuronas hicieron sinápsis.

—No puedes o no quieres verlo. —expresé desde mi posición, sentada cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto, mientras ella me miraba con la quijada desencajada y sus ojos desorbitados. Cortó el transmisor con el que pedía permiso para volar. Se mantuvo pensativa hasta que volvió a abrir la boca.

—Qué es lo que sabes. —se mostró dolida y no me pareció que se descargara conmigo por algo que se me hacía evidente.

—Nada más de lo que piensas. Y no sabré más de lo que tú no me quieras contar, además, no lo usaré en tu contra si eso es lo que piensas. —me reí ante el comentario y a Sora se le pareció arreglar el día. La mentalidad de un uniformado era bastante cerrada si me preguntas, es o no una traición.

—Es mi padre, no hablo mucho con él desde antes que entrara al programa de File.

—Entiendo. —dije, aunque realmente no sentía mis palabras, mi relación con mis padres era perfecta. Mi madre lloró y rogó que no me viniera a éste programa, pero al fin y al cabo dije que sí, confiando en la palabra de Tai; no sé en qué estaba pensando. —¿Por qué no vas y arreglas todo?

—No es tan simple. —confesó la pelirroja y se apoyó en la puerta de su nave, estaba parada a un lado de ella, y nos veíamos a través de la ventana abierta. La observé por largo rato y luego suspiré.

—En fin, creo que nos quedaremos aquí durante la noche. —expresé derrotada y me bajé del asiento para emprender camino a las instalaciones nuevamente, dentro, le pediría a Izzy que me prestara un transmisor de red privada y me contactaría con mi querido asistente para ordenarle todo lo que debía hacer para la cena y el desayuno que venían. Seguramente entraría en colapso, pero ya nada había que hacerle.

—Qué es lo que harás. —indagó curiosa la pelirroja y yo sólo me reí.

—No pienses que dormiré en una nave toda la noche, le pediré a Izzy alojamiento por la noche. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

* * *

—No esperaba verte tan pronto. —dijo más sorprendido de lo que pensé que estaría. El científico se hizo a un lado cuando se dio cuenta de la hora y supuso qué era lo que me traía de vuelta. —¿Se hizo tarde?

—Desgraciadamente, no sé dónde dormiré. —y así, dejé el camino listo para que a su cerebro se le ocurriera mágicamente que debía ofrecerme asilo momentáneo.

—Puedes dormir en la mía. O si quieres privacidad, puedes tomar en el departamento de Biología aplicada, muchos se van al campo abierto por determinación propia. —me dejó en una encrucijada terrible, usar la de él y dejarlo despierto toda la noche, o ir en busca de una cama húmeda y abandonada hace meses terrestres, quizás con qué alimañas abandonadas morando la habitación. —Personalmente, prefiero que uses la mía, las demás están en desuso y no sé a ciencia cierta con qué te puedes encontrar.

—¿Cómo qué cosas? —dije algo aterrada ante el comentario. Realmente comenzaba a pensar en animales alienígenas mutantes que podrían fertilizarme y utilizar como incubadora.

—Polvo y humedad. —y soltó una risa contenida. Eran obvios los pensamientos que desfilaban por mi cabeza. —Y no, no existen tales cosas.

—Qué alivio. —y con eso, abrí un momento de incomodidad en la que no sabía con qué rellenar, y él tampoco.

—Ven, dormirás aquí. —rompió el silencio y me guió por las habitaciones oscuras, era como si su lugar de trabajo estuviese conectado con su lugar de descanso. No comprendía cómo alguien podría vivir así, sin aire limpio que respirar, ni las estrellas en la noche, ni mucho menos alguna ventana que dejara ver algo de vegetación. —Sora, ¿ella no viene contigo?

—Dice que no puede entrar, quizás quiere cuidar su nave o algo así. —me hice la desentendida del tema, no quería romper con mi secreta promesa de lealtad hacia su problema paterno, pero, al parecer, no era la única que conocía ese lado de la pelirroja.

—Más bien, es un asunto familiar. No te querrías meter allí. —dijo él y abrió la última puerta que llevaba al orden pulcro de su habitación. Distinto a lo que imaginaba realmente, creía que era un científico desordenado que sólo le importaba reponer fuerzas para seguir, echándose un par de horas sobre la cama deshecha para seguir calculando y calculando.

—Claro que no, pero no entiendo por qué no pide alguna cama. No concibo dormir apretada en un asiento.

—Cada quien con sus preferencias. —dijo sonriente, y me pasó unas frazadas extras por si acaso. —Estaré en la otra habitación, quizás trabaje otro rato.

—¿Dormirás? —indagué con la ceja alzada, sabía la respuesta pero quería que cayera en mi trampa.

—Yo creo. —se mantuvo sonriendo y salió de la habitación. —Duerme bien, Mimí.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y no pude conciliar el sueño, me moví por toda la cama y no conseguía sentirme tranquila. Será que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Abrí una ventana pequeña que estaba ubicada en frente de la cama y comprobé que las estrellas estaban alumbrándolo todo afuera, y al justar su apariencia, podría decir que todavía faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Suspiré y me dispuse a ir a hablar un poco con el científico, y de paso pedirle un poco de algún brebaje somnífero que podría regalarme. Más que preocupada del lugar, lo estaba por mi ausencia en el Centro de Comandos, Michael podría irse sin previo aviso en la mañana, o Davis no lograría llegar vivo hasta el desayuno de las personas más influyentes de File.

Y el último pensamiento me golpeó duro, no había contactado a mi asistente durante todo el tiempo que estuve instalada en la cama del científico.

—¡Izzy! —grité mientras corría por los pasillos, tratando de recordar cómo fue que llegué hasta la habitación. Cuando crucé la puerta número cinco, vi su figura apoyada en el respaldo del asiento mientras esperaba que la computadora arrojara más números de los que ya tenía. Estaba algo sobresaltado por mi grito de hace algunos segundos.

—¿Qué tienes, Mimí? —dijo, saltando de su asiento hacia donde me encontraba. No pude articular palabras, estaba bastante alterada por mi irresponsabilidad en la alta cocina de File. Tai definitivamente me echaría a patadas del programa y mi desprestigio en la Tierra sería mayor que el dolor de las patadas. —¿Mimí?

—Necesito comunicarme con mi asistente, Davis. Soy la encargada de la comida de toda la gente importante del centro y si él no sabe cómo hacerlo, me llegarán a mí los reclamos. —dije, dramática.

—Tranquila, tengo un transmisor privado por aquí. Lo solucionaremos. —expresó calmo y me logró tranquilizar, puesto a que Davis estuvo aquí antes que yo, claramente podría manejarlo un día sin mí. —Te comunicarán con la oficina principal, es así porque debemos informar cada avance científico directamente, espero que no te incomode hablar primero con Tai, o con el jefe de la armada, Yamatto. —y mi suerte no podía empeorar, Tai sabría inmediatamente mi indulgencia en mi intento de arreglarlo y que el suceso pasara desapercibido. —Espero que no te moleste.

—Claro que no. —dije, sin creer en mis propias palabras. Izzy me extendió el aparato con visible tranquilidad y a mí me costó tomarlo. —Creo que deberías hablar tú primero, creo que se escandalizarían si me escucharan en vez de ti. Deben esperar algún descubrimiento grandioso a estas horas y sólo les hablará la cocinera del Centro de Comandos pidiendo hablar con su asistente. Dime que no sonaría extraño. —hablé con la esperanza de que me encontrara la razón, y así fue, sonrió y tomó el transmisor inmediatamente.

—Habla Koushiro, necesito que me comuniques con Davis de la cocina principal. —dijo, rió ante los comentarios incrédulos que posiblemente estaría del otro lado. —Tuvo un pequeño problema, algo simple. —silenció y volvió a hablar. —Olvidé qué hora era, lo siento. —expresó con simpatía y me extendió el transmisor cuando ya se estaba transfiriendo el llamado a la habitación de mi asistente.

—_Diga._ —lo oí decir, tenía la voz relajada, por lo que presumí que había estado durmiendo hace horas y que no estaba completamente consciente.

—Davis, habla Mimí.

—_¡Mimí! Dónde te habías metido todas estas horas_. —exasperó, entre felicidad y rabia. Conocía ese sentimiento. —_Te busqué por todos lados, hasta Michael vino a preguntar por ti, se veía alterado. En fin, tuve que repetir la cena de ayer, le agregué un par de cosas para que notaran la diferencia, aunque no sé si resultó._

—¿Michael? —indagué, el resto de lo que dijo no me llamó mucho la atención, es más, esperaba que repitiera el plato anterior. Eso era lo que lo hacía Davis.

—_Sí, estaba apresurado por algo. No volvió en todo el día_. —dijo y me quedé muda, quizás, hoy día fue el gran día. —_¿Mimí? Dime qué debo hacer para el desayuno_.

—Repite lo de una semana atrás. —dije y corté el transmisor. Derrotada, Izzy me quedó mirando largos segundos sin decir nada. Suspiré. —Gracias por todo. —y le extendí el aparato para irme a la habitación a dormir un rato, aunque sabía que realmente no lo haría.

No quería preguntarle a Izzy si los cálculos que sacó hoy describían al agujero abriéndose, justo el día en que decidí quedarme atascada en el Centro de Investigación, y mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, del hangar salía un transbordador con rumbo al agujero. Deseé haber acompañado a Sora.

* * *

Mmmm, te adoro por leer esta parte :D.


	4. La destrucción del Centro de Comandos

**Advertencia:** subí al día siguiente, misma, te felicito.

Capítulo cuatro.

* * *

Miré con curiosidad el sobre que estaba dirigido a mí, seguía sellado y mi temor a abrirlo era mayor que mi necesidad de conocer su secreto. El remitente claramente era el rubio, el Mayor me lo había precisado al momento de entregármelo esta mañana cuando pisé el hangar. Y como un espectro, sólo me dirigí al ascensor para llegar a la planta baja con el sobre en las manos. Más tarde tendría el valor de leer.

—Buen día, Mimí. —dijo Davis cuando me vio entrar al comedor. Él estaba ordenando las mesas junto a las chicas del aseo, era tan servicial e hiperactivo que seguramente toda la loza del desayuno estaba limpia y guardada en su lugar correspondiente. —Cómo estuvo el Centro de Investigación, supe que te quedaste para el toque de queda.

—Nada mal. —respondí con la expresión de nada y tomé asiento en una de las mesas. Davis se quedó extrañado y abrió la boca para decir algo para subir el ánimo pero se distrajo enseguida con una visita imprevista: la hermana menor de Tai estaba en la puerta, y buscaba algo como si ese algo se le hubiese perdido.

—¡Buen día! —dijo él, con una sonrisa desbordante. Quedé anonadada ante su poco interés en el estado anímico de su superiora, pero luego lo comprendí. Con Michael, habría corrido de inmediato y habría dejado a mi querido asistente con todo a su alero. —¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Me apena pedirlo. —respondió ella con voz dulce y tierna. —No alcancé a llegar al desayuno y me muero de hambre. —confesó y pude notar un poco de sonrojo en su rostro.

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras. —resolvió él enseguida, y la guió hasta una mesa vacía y ordenada perfectamente. —Espérame aquí, te traeré algo.

Levanté una ceja y me encaminé a la cocina también.

—Sabes que está prohibido salirse de los horarios. —dije un poco molesta. No era que me alterara en lo más mínimo, sólo me fastidiaba estar en este mundo y ser a la única que se le reprendiera por actos inocentes. Seguramente, si llamara al Mayor, me diría loca, puesto que yo era la única persona en todo el planeta que se negó a alimentar a una persona.

—Estoy seguro de que no le dirás nada a nadie. —dijo, más contento que nunca. Bueno, no era mi política hacer a todos los colonos unas máquinas a las que se le imponen horarios para que jamás se les ocurra sublevarse. Pero como Kari era más que una colona, sino que más bien era un holograma andante, se le podía perdonar. —Tráeme un pedazo de _palmon_, por favor.

—Seguro. —expresé con un tono sarcástico y salí de la cocina en dirección a la huerta. No vi ninguna flor con pétalos rosados y un gancho amarillo, por lo que me senté en la tierra húmeda y esperé. Podría verme desde las lejanías y correr a mi lado, le contaría mis problemas para luego leerle la carta en voz alta para conocer su opinión; no sin antes enseñarle a entenderme y a evitar imitaciones.

* * *

—¡Mimí! El almuerzo. —gritó mi asistente desde la puerta, no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida sobre la tierra a la espera de mi pequeña y verde amiga. La noche en vela me había pasado la cuenta. —¡Mimí! Apúrate, que debo ir al hangar del Centro de Investigación por unos encargos. —confesó y me pareció que era más por su amiga que por un asunto de la Cocina principal.

—Ya voy. —dije mientras me levantaba de la tierra mojada y me encaminaba hacia la cocina, ignorando cuánto tiempo había dormido a la intemperie.

—Mimí, alguien está esperándote en el comedor. —mi asistente me miraba con picardía mientras revolvía una sopa que estaba dentro del menú del día y sólo levanté una ceja al encontrar incoherente su comentario. Todavía me sentía aturdida al despertar de golpe. —Parece que causaste sensación dentro del Centro de al lado.

—¿De qué hablas? —me fastidió su tono y me dirigí a la ventanilla en donde usualmente Davis y yo espiábamos a nuestros invitados, y mi sorpresa fue máxima cuando vi al científico pelirrojo parado en una esquina con jefe médico del Centro, Joe. Estaba sin su bata de trabajo y estaba erguido con sus manos resguardadas en un pantalón bien bonito. —¡Koushiro!

—Recuerdo ese nombre. —pensó en voz alta mi asistente, arrojándole especias a la sopa y mirando hacia arriba en forma pensativa. Quizás, anoche cuando me comuniqué con él, la oficina principal habría dicho por el transmisor que Koushiro Izumi, del departamento de Física, quería comunicarse urgentemente con él; pero como Davis todavía vagaba en sueños, ese recuerdo pasó a ser simplemente un sueño más.

—¿Hablaste con él? —dije de pronto, sólo para que no recordara más de lo que ya hacía.

—Claro, vino para acá preguntando por ti, pero como no quise que te viera en esa posición poco profesional, le dije que estabas haciendo unos encargos y que luego te presentarías para el almuerzo. Aunque, no sé cómo explicarías salir de la cocina si supuestamente estabas afuera. —tenía razón, pero ya inventaré algo. Tomé una olla del estante y busqué mi reflejo para arreglar todo rastro de tierra pegada o maquillaje corrido.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunté finalmente, lo que le causó risa explosiva. Se sacó el delantal y lo colgó en su debido lugar. —¿Dónde vas?

—En primer lugar, te ves igual que todos los días. —dijo en un tono simpático. —Y en segundo, ya te dije que debo salir a hacer unos encargos. Me cuentas más tarde cómo te fue.

—No me puedes dejar. —suspiré aterrada pero no tenía moral alguna, lo dejé abandonado casi todo un día, y tan gentil como es, me preparó en primer plato sin que se lo pidiese.

—Debo irme. —dijo finalmente y abrió la puerta para salir. El movimiento de la cocina alertó al científico en el comedor, y fijó su vista a lo poco que la puerta le dejó ver antes de que volviera a cerrarse: a mí. Su expresión me indicó curiosidad y yo salí para satisfacerle respuestas. No tenías nada más que hacer, ya me había descubierto.

—Disculpa. —se excusó y se encaminó hacia mí. Me sentí un tanto cohibida, y alterada, vi el sobre que seguía en mis manos, y rápidamente lo oculté en uno de mis bolsillos del delantal que usaba de distintivo. Como si el científico representara una amenaza al recuerdo del rubio. —Pensé que estabas con unos encargos, no te vi pasar directo a la cocina. —habló directamente por curiosidad y yo me reí.

—Debe ser que nosotros tenemos oculto un agujero de gusano en la cocina. —bromeé y causó efecto inmediato. —Debo irme, no comerás en el horario indicado si no vuelvo a trabajar.

Me despedí y entré nuevamente a la cocina.

* * *

Despaché a las camareras con el segundo plato, estaba más que acalorada con el fogón encendido cocinando lo que sería una exquisitez de postre. Extrañada por la ausencia prolongada de Palmon, espié la huerta en busca de señales de ella, pero nada en el paisaje cambió desde que había despertado. Suspiré y desganada volví de mi pequeño descanso estando pendiente en la huerta.

Un estruendoso sonido me alertó, parecía como una explosión lejana, proveniente del lugar más alto de la torre del Centro de Comandos. Sujeté la olla con el postre caliente con la esperanza de que sólo haya sido un pequeño desperfecto eléctrico o algo incluso menor; quizás otra tormenta de arena. Segundos más tarde, el horrible sonido se volvió a repetir, esta vez con todas las instalaciones moviéndose como un flan dulce. El postre se derramó en el sueño y todos los utensilios y loza comenzó a caerse de los estantes de arriba.

Grité asustada y corrí a tropezones hasta la puerta que daba hasta la huerta con las manos sobre la cabeza para que ningún objeto me golpeara fuerte.

No pensaba en qué era lo que podría estar ocurriendo, ni cuál era la mejor opción en un situación tan inusual como la que estaba viviendo; no pensé si era mejor quedarme dentro del edificio desmoronándose o ir afuera y encontrarme con lo que lo estaba ocasionando. Lo que vi afuera fue aún más espeluznante: una gran nube de humo cubriéndolo todo, con una figura gigantesca que parecía la responsable del caos habitando la nube.

Comencé a ahogarme con todo el humo y la ceniza, por lo que empecé a gatear por la tierra húmeda buscando equilibrio en el suelo convulsionante con mis cuatro extremidades y un poco de aire limpio.

Del techado del edificio, se desprendió una enorme viga y pensé que sería lo último que vería.

* * *

—¡_Mimí_! —oí decir a la lejanía y desperté por segunda vez con mi cara sobre la tierra. Escupí algunos granos que se metieron dentro de mi boca y con mis manos obligué a mi cuerpo a erguirse, no estaba segura en qué condiciones me encontraba, por lo que traté de enfocar algo a mi alrededor que me lo indicara. Las cenizas seguían cayendo, pero con menor intensidad y se podía sentir el fuego apagándose a la distancia.

—Mimí. —volví a escuchar que me llamaban, pero ésta vez reconocí a la pequeña voz gangosa de la que parecía ser Palmon a mi lado.

—¿Palmon? —articulé casi en susurro y como respuesta recibí una cálida risita proveniente de la plantita animada. Aclaré mi garganta y volví a llamarla por su nombre, pero sólo oí a sus pequeños pies alejarse a paso rápido y escurridizo. —¿Qué sucede?

—Mimí. —llamó una voz masculina y aventó un trozo de aluminio que otrora recubría el techo del edificio y que ahora reposaba sobre mí. La intensidad de la luz me frió los ojos acostumbrados a la sombra que antes, el pedazo metálico, me proporcionó. El pelirrojo me sonrió y Joe corrió hasta nuestro encuentro. Ambos estaban cubiertos de escombro y cenizas.

—Qué sientes. —comenzó el médico y examinó mis pupilas en busca de mi conciencia. —¿Sientes algún malestar?

—Mi cabeza. —dije simplemente y él sólo asintió con la cabeza, apretando distintos puntos sensibles de mi cuerpo para verificar mis reflejos. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Todavía no lo sabemos. —expresó el científico. —Empezó a desmoronarse todo y salimos por la puerta de emergencia, pero no sabemos si alguien más alcanzó a salir. Creo que ha sido un mal día para visitar el Centro de Comandos.

—Creo que sí. —respondí y Joe me ayudó a levantarme con delicadeza, ofreciéndome su brazo para sujetarme mientras la movilidad volvía a mi cuerpo. Observé por primera vez la magnitud de la destrucción y quedé muda del impacto. No entendía cómo alguien pudo salir ileso desde tanto escombro. —¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer?

—Esperar, las fuerzas armadas deben estar en camino. —opinó el médico, quien en un intento de buscar mi bienestar, me ayudó a sentarme sobre un gran pedazo de edificio que había caído sobre la huerta.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, cualquiera sea la cosa que destruyó el Centro podría volver en cualquier momento, o incluso estar más cerca de lo que creemos. —reclamé contrariada. —Deberíamos ir a ver si hay algún transbordador intacto e ir al Centro de Investigación enseguida.

—Mimí, Joe tiene razón. Quizás vengan por algunos sobrevivientes. Podríamos esperar unas horas, y si no vienen, caminaremos. —resolvió Izzy, hincándose a un lado de mí, como si supiera que estaba a punto de reventar en gritos y lágrimas, y así hacerme entrar en razón.

—No quiero caminar. —dije desganada, y miré hacia otro lado para intentar tragarme las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. —Quiero irme a casa.

—Y nos iremos, pero, por ahora, deberíamos ver si hay alguien por aquí que necesite de nuestra ayuda. —y dicho esto, se levantó y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con extrema cautela. Quedé muda, comencé a remover el polvo de mis mangas para mantenerme ocupada en algo, puesto a que no podía dejar de tiritar ni de sollozar.

—Oye, Joe. —llamé en voz baja al médico encargado. —Deberíamos ir a ayudarlo, no creo que seamos sólo tres personas en todo el Centro que salieron ilesas.

—Entendido. —dijo él, estaba tanto o más bloqueado que yo.

Caminé en círculos por más de media hora, estaba de brazos cruzados y removía el polvo y las cenizas con un sólo pie. Pensaba en lo suertudo que era Davis en ese momento, se le había ocurrido la excelente idea de ir al Centro de Investigación una hora antes del incidente, y seguramente no estaba muy entendido del tema. Quizás pensaba en volver y ayudarme con la cena, además de preguntarme por el científico que había ido a verme ese día.

Con ese pensamiento, miré al pelirrojo que estaba a unos cuantos metros más allá. Daba las mismas vueltas que yo, pero más rápido; se podía decir que era más maniático y obsesivo con las cosas que se proponía.

—Oye, Izzy. —dije pero no pareció oírme, reiteré el llamado y fue entonces cuando se sobresaltó y se volteó a verme. —Qué será de nosotros en la noche. Sé que falta mucho para eso, pero me da miedo pensar en que vengan más de esas cosas.

—Si quieres podemos subir a la copa de un árbol y pasar allí la noche. La mayoría de éstos animales reptan, por lo que es lo más probable que, si vienen, sea por tierra. —estudió todas las posibilidades y me dio una respuesta concisa y precisa, miré al médico que todavía no se recuperaba del impacto sufrido y, con mis divagaciones mentales, preferí estar dando vueltas más cerca del pelirrojo. —¿Te parece?

—Claro. —respondí, y me acerqué sutilmente al pelirrojo. —¿Estás seguro de que vendrán a buscarnos?

—¡Koushiro, Mimí! Vengan rápido. —exclamó Joe, y me sobresalté, temerosa de correr por lo sólo caminé a paso acelerado.

—Qué sucede. —dije al momento en que quedé detrás de ellos, que estaban mirando algo que parecía moverse a una considerable distancia. Contuve el aliento y esperé a que las siluetas se dibujaran con mayor nitidez. —Vienen por nosotros. —comenté en susurros, claro que no me refería en las fuerzas armadas que Joe tanto confiaba. —Deberíamos escondernos.

—Aguarda, Mimí. Todavía no estamos seguros. —replicó Izzy, concentrado en las siluetas que lentamente no nos aproximaban.

—¿Y lo estaremos cuando nos vean? —rompí en la histeria. Y ahogué al médico conmigo.

—Izzy, Mimí tiene un punto.

—Ya los vimos, ahora vámonos, por favor. —supliqué y jalé de su manga en dirección opuesta. El pelirrojo analizó nuestros rostros de espanto y les dedicó una última miraba a las siluetas que teníamos en frente, la histeria colectiva era bastante contagiosa.

—Esperen. —dijo de pronto, ofreciéndome resistencia a mi insistente urgencia a abandonar el lugar y buscar un árbol muy, muy grande. —Son personas.

—¿Qué? —comenté dudosa al unísono con el médico, y me dediqué a afinar la vista y el oído. Una de las siluetas tenía los brazos extendidos y nos hacía señas mientras gritaba para que notáramos su presencia. La otra figura se mantenía estática a su lado.

—¡_Oigan!_ —alcancé a identificar, sonaba como una mujer.

—Vamos. —dijo simplemente el médico y nos echamos a correr hacia las siluetas. Posiblemente tenían alguna respuesta o un transbordador. Quizás, hasta formaban parte de las fuerzas armadas que venían a rescatarnos.

Ambos llegaron más rápido que yo, y antes de toparme con las siluetas, me detuve y comencé a paso lento a caminar mientras recuperaba el aliento. Joe estaba sudando copiosamente e Izzy tampoco tenía la mejor condición física.

—Qué suerte encontrarlos. —indicó la chica, que más tarde reconocí como el holograma. —Siento no poder ir hacia ustedes, pero como verán, Tk ha sufrido una complicación en la pierna, podemos caminar a ratos. —siguió informando, y comprobé que el chico rubio estaba apoyado en un escombro mientras ella hablaba, con su pierna extendida por su adolorido estado, él era la silueta inmóvil.

—Déjame ver. —ordenó amablemente el médico encargado.

—Seguro. —replicó amablemente el escritor y lo ayudo a arremangar el pantalón para que éste le diera un mejor vistazo. Curiosa, me arrimé a ver lo qué le había sucedido, y vi lo que tenía: su pierna estaba completamente morada, pero no venía ninguna fractura expuesta que me hiciera gritar.

—No es tan grave como creía, sólo necesitamos desinfectar la herida. —y le dio una vista panorámica al lugar, suspirando finalmente, puesto a que el escenario no era el más alentador de todos. —Necesitaremos un poco de agua hervida al menos.

—Cerca de la huerta teníamos un depósito para regar los frutos. —dije como si fuera la enfermera de turno.

—Perfecto. —dijo el enfermo y sonrió. Kari tomó lugar a su lado y le acarició el hombro; no podía haber más gente optimista que ellos. Tk la miró. —Te dije que estaría todo bien.

—Siento haberme desesperado. —replicó ella y quedé muda, no la imaginaba en ese estado. Joe me distrajo otra vez.

—Mimí, anda a buscar el agua. La necesitamos urgente.

—Pero no quiero ir sola. Qué pasa si vuelve esa cosa.

—No irás sola, yo te acompañaré. —intervino el pelirrojo y tuve la sensación de que me sonrojaría. Miré hacia la huerta y quise ver si Palmon seguía deambulando la huerta o si estaba en el bosque observando, sabía que no se me acercaría con tanta gente a mí alrededor. —¿Vamos?

—Sí. —afirmé, y nos devolvimos por sobre nuestros pasos en silencio. Él iba con ambas manos en los bolsillos y yo tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. —Siento haberte invitado a venir. Ahora estás atrapado aquí.

—Tenía que venir de todos modos. —explicó y aclaró la garganta seca a causa de todo el polvo y las cenizas suspendidos en el aire. —Lo que siento es haber venido cuando Tai y Matt están en el Centro de Investigación justo hoy. Ellos saben qué hacer en estas situaciones.

—Seguramente ya vienen en camino. —intenté replicar el optimismo embriagante de la hermana menor de Tai, pero realmente no era de ese tipo de personas.

—Seguramente.

* * *

—Maldición. —dije simplemente, e Izzy se me acercó con la duda. Indiqué con un dedo alzado donde se encontró alguna vez el gran depósito de agua y que ahora estaba reducido a la nada. —No tendremos agua.

—Debe haber en otro lado. —comentó para sí, pero yo ya no tenía ninguna pizca de optimismo y fui a lo que fue el depósito rebosante en agua fresca. Tanto caminar, el ambiente caliente a causa de las explosiones y el fuego, además de las cenizas, me tenían sedienta. Para colmo, si no moríamos de sed, moriríamos por criaturas alienígenas.

—Podemos buscar tubérculos en la tierra, tiene bastante agua en su interior. —expuse como sugerencia, y sin esperar a que me respondiera, con un trozo de aluminio puntiagudo proveniente del techado, comencé a escarbar tal cual lo hacía Davis.

—Pero faltará agua para la herida de Tk. —murmuró, y caminó por la huerta. —¿Cómo decías que regaban?

—Con cañerías. Están por toda la huerta. —respondí y me levanté limpiándome las manos de tierra húmeda. Izzy no dejaba de sorprenderme, había empezado a desenterrar una cañería y de ella salió un chorro pequeño de agua. —¡Buscaré un recipiente!

Corrí hasta lo que fue la cocina principal del Centro, y tiré escombros pequeños y techumbre pequeña que me impedía el paso hacia el interior. Ollas y otros recipientes de metal probablemente habrían sobrevivido al remesón.

A medida que me acercaba, un intenso olor al gas de la estufa me golpeó la nariz, y con el temor de que con una chispa todo lo que quedaba fuera envuelto por las llamas, gateé lo más rápido que puse por una olla que resplandecía anunciando su presencia. Estiré uno de mis brazos y con la punta de los dedos rosé su superficie, pero con eso no la podía alcanzar. Traté de seguir estirando mis extremidades, contorsionando mi cuerpo para conseguirlo.

—Mimí. —me llamaron desde más al interior, y de la impresión grité y quise levantarme para salir corriendo, pero sólo logré golpearme fuertemente la cabeza. —Mimí. —llamó una vez más, y reparé en lo gangosa y femenina que era.

—¿Palmon? —respondí, y la planta asomó su cabeza florida en la cocina, a un lado de la olla. Reí ante mi suerte. —Palmon, alcánzame esa olla. —pero mi querida amiga todavía no entendía el idioma con el que me desenvolvía.

—Mimí. —replicó contenta, dispuesta a escalar por los escombros para llegar hacia mí. Seguramente se había escondido en la cocina esperándome, puesto a que sólo yo entraba a esas dependencias.

—¡No!, Palmon, necesito que me des la olla, después puedes venir conmigo. —gesticulé para que me llegara a entender mejor, pero para mi suerte, la planta animada se asustó y se escondió nuevamente detrás de los escombros. —Palmon, ven, Mimí necesita la olla.

—¿Olla? —y tomó una pequeña piedra a un lado de la olla y me la mostró. Le di una negativa y tomó la olla que necesitaba, con lo que me contenté y extendí mis brazos para que corriera a darme un abrazo. Así lo hizo, y ahora tenía la interrogante de qué hacer con la pequeña planta sin que el científico se asustara.

—Mimí, ¿estás bien? Te escuché gritar. —oí Izzy hablarme desde afuera. Palmon puso mala cara y se arrimó a mi espalda para permanecer oculta por un tiempo.

—Estoy bien, pensé que había visto algo. —repliqué e intenté que la poseedora de la voz gangosa no se escapara hacia dentro de las destruidas instalaciones tomándola de uno de sus pequeños pies. —Izzy, ayúdame a salir.

—Sí. —dijo y me tomó la mano que extendí para que me impulsara a salir al exterior. Palmon se escabulló hacia el interior al momento que lo vio. —¿Qué fue eso? —murmuró extrañado.

—Qué. —intenté sonar serena y desentendida, si Palmon se sentía incómoda por la compañía de humanos desconocidos, no podía obligarla a quedarse, lo que me complicaba era que se encontrara en la cocina con intenso olor a gas. Por lo tanto, lo mejor era desaparecer de allí para que la plantita nos siguiera de lejos.

—Había algo en tu espalda.

—Claro que no, y no me asustes. Busquemos el agua y salgamos rápido de aquí.

—¿Y tus tubérculos? —murmuró, aún con la imagen de algo en mi espalda grabada en la cabeza.

—Debe haber más en el bosque. —y sin decir más, me dirigí a recolectar el agua que aún estaba en las cañerías.

* * *

Ambos caminamos con la olla a cuestas, cada uno la tomaba de una oreja para repartir el peso del agua entre los dos. Pude observar el sol poniéndose y me urgió llegar lo más rápido posible para buscar un lugar más alto para pasar la noche.

Tk se veía acalorado y Kari estaba secándole la frente perlada con una de sus largas mangas. Joe dormitaba un poco apoyando la cabeza en un desnivel que hacía una suerte de almohadón.

—Llegaron. —expresó la hermana de Tai, y nos recibió contenta con los brazos extendidos. Izzy y yo dejamos la olla con agua en el suelo y dejé que la chica cándida me abrazara, y luego lo repitió con el pelirrojo.

—Estoy agotada. —confesé y me dediqué a seleccionar al árbol más cercano que tuviera una altura aceptable. Empezaba a pensar que los de las fuerzas armadas ya no vendrían, puesto a que esa estación también estaba completamente destruida. Y quedaríamos para siempre, varados en este bosque sin fin.

—Es hora de subir. —dijo el científico, pudiendo leer mi expresión corporal.

—¿Subir? —replicó la Yagami, dispuesta a limpiar la herida de su amigo, el escritor. —Debemos quedarnos aquí, sé que mi hermano está en camino.

—Kari, debemos subir, es más seguro estar arriba por la noche. —explicó Izzy a lo que el médico lo secundó.

—Escúchalos, debemos ir. —y finalmente la logró convencer su eterno acompañante. —Mañana bajaremos y estaremos visibles otra vez para las naves que sé que llegarán.

* * *

Mmm, me gusta historia, no me canso de decirlo D:


	5. Sora aparece

Capítulo cinco.

* * *

—Este. —indiqué al llegar a un árbol bastante grueso y alto para sostener mi peso y el de alguien más. Izzy lo analizó y me dio la luz verde para que comenzara a escalar, lo cual me asustó más de lo que creí en algún momento; de niña no solía escalar, ni mucho menos ensuciarme, no era una niña normal, así que no tenía ninguna especie de entrenamiento en el tema.

—Qué sucede. —indagó el científico y me dio mucha vergüenza revelar mis motivos. Joe se nos acercó por detrás, en nuestro pequeño debate en busca de mi nueva habitación de descanso.

—Tk ya está en un árbol cercano, yo y Kari iremos por el agua que quedó para limpiarle la herida más tarde. —anunció y él y la chica hermosa desaparecieron por el follaje espeso y azulino. Me impresionaba la determinación con la que el médico se pronunciaba cuando el asunto era de su terreno, y en lo cobarde que se volvía cuando era de otra índole.

—Bien, señor Izumi, creo que debemos subir nosotros también. —y me hice a un lado para que él lo hiciera primero. —Cuando estés arriba me ayudarás a subir.

—Será difícil. —expresó y le dio una vuelta alrededor del tronco por alguna depresión en su corteza en el que pudiese treparse. —Debo confesar que jamás había subido un árbol en mi vida. No era un niño muy activo en los temas deportivos.

—Tampoco sé cómo hacerlo. —me sumé a su análisis en busca de las imperfecciones en la corteza pero nada encontré. Me crucé de brazos y pude ver los pequeños haces de luz que se alcanzaban a filtrar entre las hojas de la copa. —Pero debemos intentarlo, Tk pudo hacerlo con una herida que inmovilizaba su pierna, no debe ser tan difícil. —opiné y el pelirrojo sólo sonrió.

—Deberíamos. —finalizó mi pensamiento y con una mano acarició al árbol, si las imperfecciones no estaban a la vista, debían estar al tacto.

—Oye, Izzy…—comencé a sincerarme, aunque tenía una vaga idea de qué decirle, no tenía las palabras exactas. Quería decirle lo feliz que estaba al tenerlo allí, puesto a que si sólo estuviera con el médico y la pareja optimista, estaría más que aterrada. El científico me miró atendiendo a mi llamado, pero no logré que su concentración estuviera todo el tiempo puesta en mí, ya que la tierra comenzó a temblar suavemente. —Ahora qué.

—Algo pasa. —respondió a mi pregunta, y luego el temblor se empezó a intensificar.

—Es como lo que pasó en el Centro. —lloriqueé, abrazándome al árbol grueso.

—No, no es igual. —expresó el científico, al momento en que se oyó algo así como un rugido que resonó por todo el bosque. Se volvió pálido de un momento a otro, y yo tan roja del espanto que pareció que me estuviese ahogando. —Sube.

—Qué hay de Kari y Joe. —quise llorar pensando en su suerte si el dueño de ese sonido espantoso los llegase a encontrar con la olla con agua.

—Subirán, te lo aseguro. —y me empujó hacia arriba, obligándome a escalar por las callosidades invisibles del árbol. Trepé como pude, aguantándome el llanto provocado por el miedo que sentía a esas alturas y por el ambiente inhóspito al que nos fuimos a meter. La Tierra era perfecta para una forma de vida como la nuestra.

Me detuve en una rama lo suficientemente gruesa para contenernos, y le extendí una mano al científico para que subiera más rápido. Jadeé en silencio para luego pararme sobre nuestro soporte, esperando encontrar a los otros tres sobre un árbol vecino y dejar de preocuparme hasta el punto de las lágrimas.

—Dónde están. —pasé mi vista incontables veces por el paisaje hasta que di con la cabeza rubia del enfermo, quien estaba en la misma situación que yo: buscaba desesperadamente a la hermana menor de Tai. —¡Tk! Dónde están Kari y Joe.

—Mimí. —exclamó cuando me vio sobre el árbol. —No lo sé. —y volvió en su búsqueda, ésta vez gritando. —¡Kari, sube a un árbol!

—Él puede atraer a lo que rugió. —murmuró el pelirrojo, pensativo. Le encontré la razón, pero cómo le diría que se callara sin gritar y no llamar depredadores en el intento, esa era la mayor interrogante. El escritor volvió a llamarla, y desesperé. —Hay que detenerlo.

—¡Tk, detente! —grité sin remedio, cubriéndome la boca luego del alarido. El aludido se volteó a vernos e Izzy se dedicó a hacerle un gesto, bastó con un dedo sobre los labios del pelirrojo para que el mensaje fuera captado por Tk. —¿Ahora qué haremos? —susurré, y me giré para ver los oscuros ojos del científico por una respuesta.

—Mira. —murmuró mientras tenía toda su atención en la tierra, y silenciosamente se enderezó sobre la rama para ocultarse en ella. Una figura gigantesca y verdosa corrió por el bosque, no reconociendo nuestra presencia allí. Era espeluznante, pero no era del tamaño suficiente como para destruir el Centro, nada más me doblaba la altura.

—No, por favor. —dije, asustada a más no poder. Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban a ratos, y me senté en la rama mientras me abrazaba del tronco, sólo para evitarme llegar al suelo de un momento a otro. La tierra volvió a remecerse levemente y fue entonces cuando el científico volvió a tener la palabra.

—Los temblores debieron asustarlo. —analizó, y fue a tomar asiento a un lado de mí para prevenir mi mismo temor. El temblor se hizo más intenso e intentó sujetarse del tronco pero yo estorbaba en el camino. Optó por sujetarse de mí lo que duró el remezón pero evité que dejara de hacerlo hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

—¡Tk! —exclamó la castaña cuando llegó al lugar junto al médico, estaba contenta puesto a que el aludido bajó como pudo al instante que la oyó. Ambos se abrazaron largamente, y él se dedicó a besar su cabeza repetidas veces. —Te oí y subimos enseguida. Así supe que estabas bien.

—Me tenías preocupado. —dijo él. Desde la copa del árbol, yo suspiraba ante esa escena tierna. Por tanto movimiento allá abajo, Izzy se había despertado y comenzó a idear algún medio por el cual bajar con cuidado, puesto a que con lo rápido que habíamos subido, no sabíamos a ciencia cierta cómo lo habíamos hecho.

—Tienes el sueño ligero. —le dije, uniéndome a la búsqueda de la salida. Yo no me habría despertado ni con otro rugido o temblor, sólo lo hice por la desesperación del pelirrojo por encontrar una respuesta a su interrogante.

—Lo normal. —expresó, por simple cortesía, no había cambiado ni un milímetro la expresión estampada en el rostro, y recordé que, la primera vez que lo vi, pensé que era un androide bastante humanizado. Intenté no molestarme y seguí buscando. —Vamos, por aquí es más seguro.

—Si tú lo dices. —y me alisté en bajar, me alisé el pelo con los dedos para que no cayera sobre mi cara cuando estuviese bajando, además de estirarme un poco, no quería quedarme inmóvil en la mitad del árbol. Y con tanto preámbulo, Izzy ya estaba en el suelo y yo no capté ningún sendero en el tronco que él hubiese utilizado.

—Ven, Mimí.

—No puedo. —quedándome blanca, aferré mis uñas a la corteza del árbol y miré hacia abajo. Joe me veía con preocupación, y la pareja recién se dio cuenta de mi posición.

—Subieron muy alto. —comentó Kari, siendo el soporte del herido para que se pudiese mantener en pie por tiempo más prolongado.

—Fue el miedo. —respondió el científico, un tanto entretenido por la situación.

—¡Claro que no! —repliqué ofendida y me abracé del árbol con más determinación. La copa frondosa del árbol comenzó a agitarse fuertemente, como si alguien de otro plano se hubiese disgustado con mi actitud y le urgiera que hiciera caso y bajara. El viento causante, tuvo la fuerza para comenzar a despegarme lentamente de la corteza del árbol y mis gritos empezaron a inundar el lugar.

—¡Mimí, baja ahora! —ordenó el médico, más temeroso a lo que sea que fuera. Supe que quería salir corriendo nuevamente, los árboles ya no eran lo más seguro en este momento.

—¿Qué puedes ver? —exclamó el científico, me ofendí más con esa orden que en su comentario anterior. Revolví mirar hacia arriba y di con dos naves sobrevolando en círculos todo lo que fue el Centro. Me contenté.

—¡Es Sora!

—¿Estás segura? —Kari empezó a brincar de alegría, mis dichos ya eran un hecho para ella. Me apresuré en bajar torpemente, mis pies resbalaban cada vez que el viento me azotaba. Tardé interminables minutos y aterricé sobre el pelirrojo que me esperaba concentrado en cada uno de mis movimientos, guiándome en lo que debía hacer y qué dirección tomar en mi travesía hasta el suelo.

—Lo siento. —expresé y me levanté enseguida. Echándome a correr al instante que pude. Sora debía venir a rescatarnos, y si su nave se encontraba en perfecto estado, el Centro de Investigación también, por lo tanto, no quedaremos varados por mucho tiempo. Quizás por algunos meses, hasta que Izzy diga que el agujero está en perfectas condiciones para viajar.

—Mimí, espera. —suplicó el medico anteojudo, puesto a que Tk no estaba en buen estado y no podía correr.

—Llegaré antes para que nos vean, no te preocupes. —y seguí corriendo explotando en risas. Todo fue feliz hasta que pasé por el límite del bosque y pude ver los escombros de las instalaciones. Sora no había venido expresamente a buscar sobrevivientes, o si vino a eso, no era su prioridad en primera instancia. Con la otra nave giraban en círculos hasta que en otro punto más alejado pasó su objetivo y los misiles, que Sora me decía no eran necesarios, comenzaron a explotar. —Pero por qué nos pasa esto.

—Mimí, aléjate de aquí. —ordenó Izzy desde atrás y me jaló desde atrás para volver a la presunta seguridad del bosque. —No debemos estar aquí.

—¡Y dónde debemos estar entonces! —exclamé soltándome de su agarre. —A nadie parece importarle que estamos aquí, vivos pero no por mucho tiempo. Necesitamos agua y comida, y todo lo que teníamos lo están rematando con esos misiles. —lloriqueé y me arrodillé en la tierra humedecida por el frescor de la mañana.

—Seguramente están alejando cualquier amenaza que vieron desde allá arriba. —intentó animarme pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

—Somos personas que no deberían estar en este lugar. —una rama frágil crujió y notamos que se nos acercaban. Me levanté con sorpresa, pero la calma volvió a mí cuando vi a los demás sobrevivientes del accidente del Centro aparecían en el frondoso paisaje.

—Es Matt. —comentó Tk con emoción al reconocer a la otra nave que acompañaba a la de Sora.

—Hay algo más. —confesó el pelirrojo cuando los recién llegados notaron que algo andaba mal con los movimientos que ambas naves hacían: Estaban casi todo el tiempo estáticas, como si reconocieran un punto específico del paisaje, lanzando misiles explosivos cada cierto tiempo intervalo de tiempo.

—¿Qué creas que sea? —habló temerosamente el médico.

—Algo grande. —respondió Kari casi muda. Ambas naves desaparecieron de nuestra vista, al irse más adentro de las ruinas del Centro. Sin embargo, aún oíamos todo el alboroto que armaban.

* * *

Me levanté desde mi posición cuando oí que una nave sobrevolaba cerca, pero su sonido estaba enrarecido. Kari me siguió de cerca y ambas nos asomamos por entre los árboles para ver qué era lo que había sucedido. Hace ya mucho tiempo, los misiles se habían alejado hasta el punto en que no se escuchan con claridad, como si se hubiesen ido al otro lado del planeta, a ese que siempre supuse no explorado puesto a que el Centro de Comandos era lo último que se conocía.

—No se vayan muchos lejos, chicas. —expresó Joe cuando nos vio salir de lo que habíamos montado como campamento: Estábamos sentados en círculo en espera de que algo pasara con las naves.

—No iremos muy lejos. —Kari contagió el lugar de optimismo con una cándida sonrisa y el médico sólo pudo sonreírle de vuelta y volvió a revisar la pierna herida de Tk. —Tú cuídalo bien.

—Ven, Kari, apresúrate. —la llamé al verla que no se movía más, estaba determinada a salir de allí, atraería a Sora de alguna forma, aunque fuese gritar y extender mi brazos. Salimos del límite del bosque y dimos con una estela de humo surcando el cielo, por la nave supe que era Sora apunto de estrellarse o algo parecido. —¡Sora!

—Qué sucede. —intervino Izzy, que corrió ante mi grito. Joe y Tk eran los que siempre quedarían atrás por la herida del último.

—Sora se está estrellando. —informó la hermana menor de Tai. —Tenemos que ir a ayudarla.

Seguimos la estela en el cielo y Joe divisó la nave pulverizada de Sora, sin embargo, sin Sora abordo. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa de la desaparición de la piloto, imaginando miles de explicaciones para el suceso; como que si a la cosa que le disparaban había tomado la nave en sus garras, la había devorado para luego lanzar la nave vacía hasta donde estábamos. Pero tampoco me parecía cuerdo.

—Debió salir eyectada cuando supo que se estrellaría, debió caer en paracaídas. —explicó Izzy en una de sus tantas ocurrencias inteligentes. Eso sí parecía cuerdo, y me acerqué a él sólo para dedicarle una gran sonrisa, puesto a que al fin me estaban devolviendo la esperanza.

—Si realmente pasó eso, debemos buscarla, no es bueno que alguien ande solo por éste bosque. —analizó Tk.

—Qué esperamos. Vamos a buscar. —dije optimista, Sora se me hacía la única persona que podía sacarnos de éste planeta.

—No es tan fácil, Mimí, no sabemos en dónde cayó. —expresó Joe con pesar, de todo el grupo, él se me hacía el más pesimista de todos.

—Siguiendo la dirección de la estela de humo, podría ser. —refutó el científico, mirándome como si me estuviese dando la razón a mí y no al médico. —Debió salir antes de estrellarse, y si el viento no varió mucho, deberíamos seguir la estela.

—Bien dicho, Izzy. —expresé y lo jalé de la manga para que me siguiera. —Vendrás conmigo, me siento segura con tus razonamientos. —él no dijo nada más, miró hacia abajo como si mi comentario lo hubiese incomodado un poco y sólo se dispuso a adornar su rostro con una sonrisa. —¡Sora!

—Mimí, puedes atraer animales si gritas. —cambió de expresión rápidamente y con eso alertó al resto.

—Relájate, con tanto ruido de los misiles y las explosiones que hubo en el Centro ayer, no creo que siga habiendo vida cerca. —y mi razonamiento dejó mucho que desear.

—Además de lo que derribó a Sora. —resolvió Joe y con eso, todo el color de mi cara me abandonó. Hasta mis fuerzas me abandonaron.

—Está bien. —terminé susurrando y ocultándome entre Izzy y Joe como una cobarde. Seguimos caminando por unos minutos, mientras que el resto analizaba el lugar completamente como si estuviesen escaneando, yo seguía el paso cabizbaja y con grandes deseos de comenzar a quejarme del dolor de mis pies, pero estaba tan cansada que ni para eso me alcanzaban las fuerzas.

—¿Oyeron eso? —alertó Kari con lo que todos nos detuvimos en seco. Mi corazón saltaba por la posible amenaza que había conjurado con mi grito alocado de hace un rato. —Suena como un transmisor por radio. Debe ser Sora. —y como si se tratara de mí, se echó a correr hacia lo que oía.

—No otra vez. —se quejó Joe a lo que tomaba a Tk bajo su alero ya que su anterior soporte se había fugado. El rubio sólo la veía alejarse con una gran sonrisa. —Por qué las chicas son tan temerarias.

—Sora. —exclamó Kari a la lejanía, se oía feliz por lo que dio luz verde para que yo e Izzy comenzáramos a trotar a la misma dirección. Yo trotaba porque quería ver a la pelirroja, y él para detenerme y esperar al resto.

Al llegar, vi que Sora colgaba de la copa de un árbol, con todas las amarras de su paracaídas enredadas en las ramas, seguía llevando su casco y sus gafas oscuras. De su pecho, colgaba un transmisor por radio en el que sólo salía el sonido de la interferencia, lo que comprobaba que nadie estaba cerca de nosotros, a kilómetros a la redonda.

—¡Están vivos! —exclamó al vernos salir de la espesura del bosque, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas de felicidad. —Tai y Matt estarán muy felices cuando capte su señal. —indicó, refiriéndose a lo que colgaba de su pecho. —¿Alguien sería tan amable de alcanzarme un cuchillo que tengo en la bota derecha?

—Seguro. —expresó Kari y comenzó a trepar ágilmente, seguramente, de niña era lo que más le gustaba hacer con su hermano Tai. —Dime, Sora, ¿dónde están mi hermano y Matt?

—Ellos están en la cima de ese monte. —e indicó el lugar exacto al cual se refería apuntándolo con un dedo. —Matt tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia y lo último que alcanzó a decirme por radio fue eso.

—Entiendo. —indicó la castaña con una sonrisa y le extendió el objeto que segundos antes le había pedido. Sora lo recibió con afecto y comenzó a cortar cada una de las amarras con el cuchillo afilado.

—Esto va a doler. —dijo la pelirroja y cortó la última amarra.

—Sora, puedes decirnos qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba. —indagó el pesimista y desde abajo ella sólo sonrió.

—No, tú no quieres saber lo que hay allá. —y se levantó con pesar del suelo. —Debo ir donde mi nave, debo ver si la puedo reparar.

—Está destrozada. —intervine de pronto. —Estuvimos allí.

* * *

Mmmm, quedó corto, pero no contaba con que Sora se apareciera tan luego:D, amo como está quedando, puesto a que, si la persona que lee esto no se ha dado cuenta, la historia plasma escenarios que ya pasaron en la serie. Eso! Byes!


	6. Un insecto y un reptil

Capítulo seis.

* * *

Mis pies sólo reaccionaban por inercia, no quería quedarme atrás del grupo así que me aguanté las ganas de gritar cada vez que daba un paso. Si hubiese sabido que el Centro explotaría, esa mañana del accidente le habría robado los bototos del Mayor como último crimen en el que participaría como una colona más. Vi los zapatos que usaba Koushiro y eran, al menos, más cómodos que los míos, y ni hablar los de Sora, imaginaba que le dolería andar por cualquier instalación de File siendo sus bototos perfectos para caminar por todo el planeta.

—Izzy. —lo llamé de pronto, era el único que mantenía mi paso lento. Se podía decir que ambos éramos los peores viajeros de todo el grupo. Él estaba acostumbrado a permanecer sentado usando sólo sus manos y cerebro, mientras que yo estaba habituada al calor hogareño de la cocina y poder comer exquisiteces cada cierto tiempo. La buena vida. —Dile a Sora que necesitas descansar.

—Pero no es así. —se mostró contrariado, no había entendido lo temerosa de demandar algo así.

—Claro que sí. —insistí y recién en ese momento pareció comprender mis intenciones con él. Iba a replicar algo pero Sora se le adelantó.

—Estamos muy cerca. —indicó, al momento en que cerraba su mapa holográfico en donde mostraba la exacta ubicación de su nave gemela. Me contenté y quise saltar de la emoción, pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas de hacerlo.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó la castaña y abrazó a Tk. El optimismo volvió al grupo y tuve la necesidad de unírmeles. —Podré ver a mi hermano otra vez.

—Podremos salir de este bosque. —partió diciendo el médico, riendo de felicidad contagiosa. Me mordí los labios conteniendo una carcajada y me volteé a ver a Izzy, le estrujé el brazo para continuar la celebración.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Sora no era muy alentadora, no había comentado más y sólo desvió la mirada al terreno para echarse a andar otra vez por el paisaje selvático, me contrarié. Izzy, asintió con la cabeza para responder mi abrazo, lo cual me extrañó más.

—Koushiro, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada, debemos seguir avanzando, todavía no hemos salido del bosque. —contempló él, bastante más pesimista de lo que Joe estaba siendo.

—No es razón para no estar feliz. —volví a decir, disgustada por su escepticismo propio de un científico.

—Mimí, no has considerado las demás variables. —indicó casi en susurro. —¿No te has preguntado por qué el transmisor de Sora no ha captado ninguna señal? Estamos cerca, como lo dijo, pero debería captar algo.

—Podría habérseles roto en el aterrizaje. —continué con mi fe enceguecida. Pero él siguió su análisis.

—Al llegar, no lo haremos en una instalación nueva, sino que en la misma selva junto a una nave. Lo más probable es que esté descompuesta, como la de Sora. —lo golpeé mientras deshacía el abrazo que le había dado y me dirigí hasta la pelirroja. —¡Mimí!

— Ya no me agradas. —concluí y seguí caminando. Sora se volteó a verme y se sorprendió lo cerca que estaba, durante todo el viaje me mantuve última en la expedición y cada cierto rato brotaba una queja de mis labios.

—¿Sucede algo, Mimí? Qué pasó con Koushiro. —la pelirroja miraba alternadamente a mí y al científico.

—Nada importante. —expliqué cruzándome de brazos, y de manera hostil le pedí que me aclarara ciertas cosas que me inquietaban. —Cuándo vendrán los demás a rescatarnos, encuentro ridículo que sólo tengan dos naves en el hangar del Centro de Investigación. Estoy segura de que vi bastantes cuando fui.

—No estoy informada de eso. —y me pareció que mentía, puesto que pasó a otro tema al segundo en que tuvo la oportunidad. —En unas dos horas estaremos en el monte, prepárate para caminar.

—Sora. —intenté que volviera a escucharme, pero fue en vano. Volvió al grupo que estaba envuelto en risas y éxtasis para anunciar las nuevas reglas de juego en este último tramo de viaje.

—Comeremos algo aquí, procuren no prender fuego para que nuestra presencia permanezca desapercibida. —habló en voz alta, y del bolso de campaña que traía al hombro comenzó a sacar barras nutritivas que empezó a repartir a cada miembro del grupo.

Recibí el mío con total acidez y me senté sobre un desnivel en la tierra para comenzar a tragar. Odiaba el paisaje con todo mi ser, cada hoja azulina y cada forma de vida que se me hacía parecido a un asqueroso insecto. La barra se me terminó pronto, y como debía seguir las ordenes, guardé el envoltorio del dulce en uno de mis bolsillos del delantal que todavía tenía puesto.

Mis dedos rozaron otro papel dentro y con la poca curiosidad que me iba quedando, con un arrebato lo saqué. Era el sobre, doblado a la mitad, que estaba dedicado a mí. Quise llorar con el único recuerdo que me quedaba del rubio y decidida a leer todo su contenido, lo abrí echa un manojo de nervios.

"_Mimí, veo que te has vuelto a escapar del Centro y espero que ésta vez no te atrapen como lo hicieron anteriormente. No es correcto que lo hagas, así que deberías dejar el hábito. Más por el miedo a que Ken te encuentre, es por lo que oculta el bosque de File. Como Yolei dice, sólo se muestran cuando ellos quieren, pero ella jamás pisó este lugar la primera vez que el hombre lo hizo, o aquel intento fallido. _

_Sé que hay muchas cosas que ocultan, pero es por tu propio bien. Espero que cuando termine tu ciclo allá estés dispuesta a no seguir con otro y volver a la Tierra para volver a vernos._

_Y con respecto al asunto de la tormenta de arena, tenías razón, no pude sacarte esa idea de la cabeza con ninguna de mis hazañas. Michael"_

No podía cerrar los ojos de la impresión, leí una y otra vez la pequeña carta, y comprobé que nada de eso era mi imaginación. De soslayo, miré al resto de la gente: Joe hablaba animadamente con Kari y Tk de lo que harían una vez que volvieran al Centro de Investigación en espera de que el transbordador al agujero estuviese listo. Izzy estaba concentrado en el paisaje, solo en un extremo y Sora estaba mirando su mapa en el otro. Estos últimos dos no eran los más optimistas, por lo que se me hizo que ambos sabían a lo que Michael se refería con esta primera vez que el hombre pisó File.

Me sentí sobrepasada con la información que tenía entre manos, y sigilosamente me dispuse a doblar la carta finamente y echármela nuevamente al bolsillo, permaneciendo inmóvil hasta que alguien me dijera que debía seguir avanzando. Miré mis pies por enésima vez, los sentía palpitantes y más allá, el paisaje pareció modificarse un poco.

—Quién anda ahí. —susurré asustada, y la perturbación que tuvieron las plantas alrededor volvió a apreciarse. Contuve mi aliento.

—Bien, sigamos. —anunció la piloto, y me apresuré en seguir al grupo.

* * *

—Izzy. —lo llamé por milésima vez y él pareció salir de su trance. —Necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro, Mimí, ¿qué necesitas saber? —respondió con su sonrisa amena, no supe si creerme esa expresión de androide humanizado. Sabía que él estaba detrás de la tormenta de arena que nos hicieron hacer creer, aunque esa excusa había sido refutada certeramente por la mente brillante de Yolei al decirme las razones que afirmaban la estupidez que trataban de hacernos creer; sé que Izzy habría salido con cosas más inteligentes que esa.

—Háblame de cómo hicieron el Centro de Comandos, del porqué lo hicieron tan alejado del Centro de Investigación. —empecé y supuse que comenzaría a tartamudear pronto. Kari lo salvó.

—¡Hermano! —gritó de la nada y se echó a correr a tropezones hacia el monte. ¡Habíamos llegado! Si un pariente mío estuviese dentro de esta selva, seguramente me habrían entrado las ganas de correr también. Aguanté la respiración con cada paso que daba, lo primero que vi fue una nave con la punta abollada y el piloto estaba tratando de arreglar lo que parecía ser el motor.

—¡Kari! —devolvió el castaño mayor. Ella saltó a sus brazos y ambos se embarcaron en un saludo que no parecía tener fin. Sora se acercó a paso rápido al piloto rubio y me pareció que al fin había encontrado al apuesto compañero que imaginaba que la pelirroja tenía. Sin embargo, ambos estaban envueltos en un ambiente de formalidades militares, por lo que su saludo fue menos efusivo que el otro par de hermanos: constó en un abrazo firme pero corto y ella le indicó algo a él que lo echó a andar al grupo sin demora.

—Tk. —llamó y recién supe el parecido entre piloto y escritor.

Pateando piedras me alejé del grupo, Izzy tenía razón, al llegar sólo encontramos la nave en pésimas condiciones y que sólo serviría para echarse a dormir un buen rato para recordar la buena vida que teníamos en la civilización: reconfortantes sillas de piloto, mullidas y perfectas para la espalda de un humano.

Mi análisis no llegó hasta la negativa visión de la nave estrellada, juzgando los estrechos lazos sanguíneos, esto no era un rescate de los posibles sobrevivientes del accidente del Centro de Comandos, sino, un rescate de los posibles hermanos sobrevivientes del jefe de las fuerzas armadas y el de administración, y Sora estaba allí para ayudarlos. A nadie le importaba si el jefe médico, la jefe de la cocina principal y el físico estuviesen vivos; fue por eso que dejé de ver a la piloto como mi mejor amiga del lugar. Además, era por nosotros que los hermanos de ambos estuviesen vivos, nosotros limpiamos las heridas del escritor con el agua que fuimos a buscar de la huerta.

Suspiré contrariada, File seguía siendo el peor lugar de mis pesadillas, deseaba que Michael estuviese allí para reconfortarme y decirme que todo estaría bien. Saqué la carta de mi bolsillo y la admiré como si eso me sacara del mundo azulino.

—Mimí. —me llamaron de los arbustos, levanté la cabeza con bastante curiosidad.

—Palmon. —expresé y me dediqué a mirar todas las hojas rosas que habían, eran bastantes y comencé a imaginar de que estaba con toda su familia de plantas, pero todas eran inanimadas. —¿Dónde estás?

—Mimí. —volvió a decir, esta vez con el sonido más adentro de la vegetación. Estaba un poco reacia a entrar al bosque sin autorización de los uniformados, pero ¿cuándo eso me detuvo? Todos estaban planeando y replanteando lo que haríamos más tarde cuando nos envolviera la noche.

—Más lento, por favor. —supliqué, casi corriendo detrás de la voz gangosa que me guiaba por los lugares inhóspitos de File. —¿Palmon? —dejé de escucharla de pronto. Miré hacia todas partes y comprobé que estaba bastante alejada del resto, y como supuse que había desaparecido mi pequeña planta, me dispuse a volver por mis pasos, si es que los encontraba.

—¡Mimí! —me contenté, la escuché otra vez y di otro paso dentro del bosque, mi pie tocó un desnivel, y caí por una barranco como si se tratara de rampa en donde los niños juegan. Grité con todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones. Al llegar al suelo, caí sobre mis muslos y con el golpe y el impulso, que pareció como si fuera un resorte, mi cara se estampó en la tierra húmeda del lugar.

—Palmon. —dije dispuesta a gritarle y regañarla, pero cuando la vi, sostenía un tubérculo que cultivábamos en la huerta, y en todo ese lugar habían cosas comestibles. Mi cara pasó del enojo a la felicidad, y mi estómago pronto comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños. Hace tiempo que no comía algo de verdad, sólo una barra nutritiva y la comida del día del accidente. —Comida.

—_¡Mimí!_ —oí al científico desde la lejanía del improvisado campamento. Tal vez había sido el primero en notar mi ausencia, antes de mi grito que adornó mi caída.

—¡Aquí estoy! —grité de vuelta, a lo que la pequeña planta puso mala cara. Notaba que quería estar conmigo, pero tampoco podía dejar a los demás y salir a caminar con Palmon como si nada malo hubiese en los bosques de File. Realmente ella se creía mi amiga, y yo estaba agradecida de eso, Sora me había decepcionado. —Tengo que irme con ellos, son de mi especie. —me excusé, y la planta verdosa se puso a llorar, al menos así parecía, porque no emitía ningún sonido. —No, por favor, no lo dije para herir tus sentimientos.

—Mimí. —expresó el pelirrojo al llegar, estaba mirando a Palmon desconcertado ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido sin resbalarse por la pendiente?—No te muevas. —dijo y se inclinó lentamente para tomar un palo entre sus manos y probablemente apalear a la planta hasta que dejara de seguirme y arrimarse a mi espalda como lo hizo en las ruinas de la cocina principal.

—¡No! Es una amiga. —expliqué asustada y tomé ese palo para evitar el homicidio de una planta.

—¿Amiga? Cómo sabes su sexo. Ni siquiera se sabe si lo tienen. —preguntó, aun estando asustado podía salir con conclusiones bastante inteligentes. Pensé por unos instantes y miré a Palmon, no tenía nada a la vista que me lo indicara, sólo su voz que, aunque gangosa, tenía un toque femenino.

—Creo que lo decidí así. Concordarías conmigo si escucharas su voz. —concluí pero Izzy pareció abrir más sus ojos.

—¿Habla?

—Imita bastante bien. —y noté algo extraño, hace unos momentos se había puesto a llorar por mi respuesta algo discriminatoria: me iría con los de mi especie, y, como ella no tenía ningún parecido, la dejaría sola. —Y me entiende.

—Interesante. —volvió a decir, casi sin habla, y observó a la plantita mientras ella se calmaba y caminaba hacia nosotros. La tomé en mis brazos y me volteé al científico petrificado, y en su espalda escuché un zumbido intermitente tal cual al que había oído en el tejado del Centro junto a Michael, claro que muchas veces minimizado. Había un insecto mutante observando, parecía un escarabajo. —Demuestran algún tipo de inteligencia.

—¡No te muevas! —expresé dramáticamente y tomé el palo mientras que dejaba a Palmon nuevamente en el suelo. —Mataré a ese insecto gigante. —un escalofrío de asco recorrió mi espalda, odiaba demasiado a los insectos. Izzy se volteó lentamente y vio al bicho directamente a los ojos. Me abalancé con el palo en alto.

—¡Espera! No puedes hacer eso, dijiste que eran tus amigos. —dijo el pelirrojo tomándome los brazos para detener al palo asesino.

—No soy amiga de un insecto. —volví a decir y él me alejó del escarabajo.

—Estoy seguro de que no hará nada. Debe ser como la planta que tienes al lado. —analizó y esta vez su razonamiento no me terminó por satisfacer, con cara de asco miré al insecto a su lado, aleteando sus alitas como si nada pasara.

—Pero ¡Izzy! —reclamé y el insecto me imitó como Palmon lo hizo en la huerta.

—_Izzy._ —repitió, y supe que esta forma de vida había decidido aparecerse en frente del científico. Su voz no me pareció de lo más simpática pero traté de verlo como si se tratara de mi pequeña amiga verdosa.

—Fascinante. —sonrió el científico, alucinando por su nuevo descubrimiento.

—¡Mimí, Izzy! —exclamaron desde el bosque. Reconocí la voz de Tai en el llamado, y estaba bastante cerca. Ambos nativos de File desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a lo que Izzy pareció cuestionar inmediatamente, pero como yo ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel acto, no le tomé mucha importancia.

—¡Aquí abajo! —grité de vuelta. Pronto, vi su figura de pie sobre el barranco, extendí el tubérculo que Palmon me había dado hace un rato y expliqué nuestra desaparición. —Encontramos comida.

—No se vayan sin avisar, no es seguro. —expresó el castaño, con un poco de picardía en la voz. —¡Acá están!

—No te burles de mí, Tai. Sabes que no haría algo así. —le dije a lo que sólo recibí una risa. Estaba ofendida, no porque se tratara de el pelirrojo específicamente, sino porque se trataba de una de las personas que sabían todo lo que había ocurrido antes de la llegada de los colonos a File. Seguía enojada por el contenido de la carta, pero Izzy quizás no lo vio así. No me habló más por el resto del día, lo cual me extrañó, sino quería preguntarme por lo ocurrido en el barranco para satisfacer su curiosidad, me hablaría para preguntarme por mi estado anímico.

* * *

Se encendió una fogata en el lugar después de la comida que había preparado, y Sora pronto se apartó del calor que ésta ofrecía. Me entró la curiosidad y me armé de valor para encaminarme hacia donde ella se encontraba; la pelirroja decidió esconderse detrás de la nave estrellada y allí ocultarse de todo el campamento que se había formado al caer la noche. Cuando llegué, la piloto estaba sentada en la tierra, con su mapa holográfico encendido.

—Ven a la fiesta. —ironicé, ella sonrió y me miró con cansancio en los ojos.

—No me gustan mucho, gracias. —continuo mis dichos y yo sólo me senté a su lado. El holograma mostraba ambas naves y otros tres puntos que, supuse, dos de ellos eran el Centro de Comandos y de Investigación, el tercero ni idea. Sora apagó el aparato y se lo guardó al bolsillo, dispuesta a no escuchar mis posibles preguntas. —Mañana caminaremos hacia el Centro de Investigación, tienes que ir a descansar.

—No hay mucho espacio dentro de la nave, Joe ya se tomó el lugar. —indiqué al cuerpo inconsciente del médico en uno de los asientos acolchados y Sora comprendió, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Tendré que dormir en la tierra.

—Tai armará una carpa para su hermana, puedes entrar tú también, no creo que deje entra a alguien del sexo opuesto. —verbalizó y reí por sus dichos, al parecer, el castaño era un hermano sobreprotector, pero era un ciego si no veía lo que pasaba entre ella y el escritor. No podía evitar algo que pudo suceder varias veces caminando por las instalaciones de File, y como dije una vez, la habitación de Kari parecía desierta todo el tiempo.

—Bien, dormiremos las tres. —enfaticé emocionada.

—No puedo, tendré que hacer turno esta noche. —dijo y yo me quedé callada, no iba a reclamarle los derechos que teníamos como mujeres, ya que la veía muy metida en su rol militar y dormir en una tienda de campaña mientras sus compañeros vigilaban le parecería un acto machista de su parte.

—Entiendo. —dije con un tono decepcionado a lo que ella rio enternecida. Deduje que era el momento perfecto para hablarle, o más bien, preguntarle sobre aquel otro piloto. —Oye, Sora, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Oye, Sora. —llamó desde la nada, el piloto rubio, era como si no quisiera que yo supiese la verdad. —Empezaremos a asignar los turnos.

—Entendido. —y dicho esto, la pelirroja se fue rauda. Matt se me quedó mirando en silencio un par de segundos para luego seguir su camino. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan hermético como él, ninguna expresión corporal que leer para predecir lo que pensaba de mí, pero claro, era seguro de que me odiaba.

Desde donde estaba, la nave y el bosque eran lo que me rodeaba, y pronto corrí hasta la fogata para resguardarme también. Allá, Tai y Tk armaban la tienda mientras que la castaña Yagami los observaba desde la fogata con expresión perdida pero suspirando. Izzy estaba junto a ella, pero miraba al fuego como si buscara la respuesta de algo allí, me senté junto a él puesto a que parecía el más aterrizado en este mundo.

—Dime, ¿Sora y el capitán Matt? —le dije al pelirrojo que poco entendió. Sí, estaban juntos, según él, pero más allá conversando de los turnos nocturnos. —Claro que sí, pero siento que algo ocurre ahí, es evidente. Es como si tuvieras una relación clandestina con una científico del Centro, siempre sucede en el trabajo. Es como la ley natural de las cosas.

—¿Estás tú con tu asistente, Davis? —maquinó dentro de su cabeza, a lo que me escandalicé por el comentario y, para mi suerte, Kari pareció interesarse por el tema y llevó toda su atención a nuestra conversación. Davis me mataría si se llegara a enterar.

—Claro que no, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

—Sólo seguía tu lógica. —y volvió a fuego en donde encontraba fascinación.

—Soy la excepción a la regla, Davis no es para mí. —me excusé y miré de reojo a la castaña, ella pronto lanzó un dardo.

—¿Por qué? Se llevaban bastante bien en la cocina, además, tú misma dijiste que era un buen chico. —explicó la hermana menor de Tai, y a Izzy le entró la curiosidad en mi supuesto romance y volvió a mirarme intrigado.

—Porque no es mi tipo, me gustan de otra forma. —ella asintió comprensiva para luego hablarle a Izzy.

—¿Y tu hermosa cientifico?

—No existen en el departamento de física. —expresó riendose de la pregunta inocente y simpática de la chica. Había sonado como una niña, realmente era encantadora por lo que supe del porqué Davis estaba loco por ella, además del escritor.

—¿Y Yolei? —preguntó otra vez.

—No, ella es biologa, además está con el Mayor. —excusé al pelirrojo, quien me quedó mirando por unos instantes.

—Kari, ven a dormir. —la llamó su hermano desde la tienda lista, ella se disculpó y corrió al llamado.

—Deberías ir tú también. —puntualizó en científico. Yo asentí poco convencida, Kari era simpática pero me sentía más agusto con el pelirrojo. Él sabía de los seres que a Yolei tanto le fascinaban, además de conocer a Palmon y a su insecto, con él había pasado la espantosa noche sobre el árbol y me ido a verme al Centro de Comandos el día del accidente.

—Sí, probablemente debería hacer eso. —contemplé y pensé en las próximas palabras que diría enseguida. —Gracias por ir a buscarme al barranco, lo más seguro es que fuiste el primero que te diste cuenta que no estaba.

—De nada. —sonrió y supe que había arreglado las diferencias con el personaje que todavía me ocultaba la verdad de File.

* * *

Kari me tapó la boca con la mano y me indicó que me callada con un dedo sobre sus labios. Me pareció extraño ese comportamiento mientras se suponía que estabamos durmiendo plácidamente en la tienda que habían armado su hermano y Tk. Me soltó y se dirigió a la luz que teníamos prendida.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurré asustada. La castaña no quería hablarme y cortó la iluminación que teníamos cerca, la teníamos por el calor y la seguridad que nos proporcionaba. Oí un gruñido y quise gritar, sonó de algo grande, incluso más grande que la nave descompuesta del piloto.

—No estoy segura. —comentó con el mismo susurro. —Lo he oído hace unos minutos. Está acercándose.

—Ay, no. —respondí al borde de las lágrimas. Me tapé la boca para evitar que algún ruido de mis sollozos se escapara y eventualmente llamara a la criatura que rondaba al campamento. Nadie emitía ruidos, por lo que supuse que, o todos seguían durmiendo y Sora estaba en otro lugar alejado por lo que no estaba informada del gruñido, o ya estaban dentro del estómago de la criatura. —¿Dónde están los demás?

—No lo sé. —dijo mientras miraba por los pliegues de la tienda para mirar al exterior. Me sorprendió de lo temeraria que podía llegar a ser la hermana de Tai.

—No lo hagas. —supliqué a lo que ella me tranquilizó poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

—No te preocupes. —expresó la castaña. —Quiero saber dónde está el resto.

—Se los comió. —respondí atacada y ella me mandó a callar otra vez. Era menor que yo, pero claramente tenía más valentía. Oímos que unos pasos se acercaban a la tienda y aguanté la respiración. Tk apareció entre los pliegues y entró sigiloso.

—Kari, necesito que vengas. —la había tomado de la mano al segundo que entró, yo me sentí como si me hubiesen pintado allí y me crucé de brazos. —Hay algo cerca, debemos irnos sin despertar sospechas. Iremos hasta el bosque y subiremos alto.

—Entendido. —expresó la castaña. —¿Y Mimí?

—Vendrás con nosotros. —expresó el rubio, mirándome. —Tai, Matt y Sora están afuera, cuidando que no se nos acerque mientras salimos de aquí.

Asentí incrédula de salir, estaba cómoda en la tienda y me sentía más segura ahí que en el bosque. Ambos salieron antes y corrieron sigilosos por el campamento. Llegaron a la nave estrellada y me indicaron que corriese hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Tardé unos segundos en obedecer, y tapándome la boca para ahogar un grito, me dirigí a la nave.

—Espera. —dije cuando al rubio se le ocurrió seguir al bosque. —¿Dónde están Izzy y Joe?

—No lo sé. —y negó con la cabeza. —Debemos seguir.

Ellos corrieron y apoyé mi cabeza en la nave en la espera de que me indicaran que los siguiera. Me dediqué a buscar a la pelirroja por el campamento, pero este se veía completamente desierto. Seguí mi vista panorámica por el bosque y di con ella: estaba apoyada sobre un árbol con una pesada arma que había sacado de la nave estrellada. Me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y me eché a llorar.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. —resoplé y me golpeé la cabeza tres veces con el metal de la nave para comprobar que se trataba de un sueño y despertar, pero el resultado no fue el que esperaba.

—Mimí. —susurró Tk desde el bosque, pero estaba petrificada y no pude correr hacia allí. —¡Mimí!

Las copas de los árboles se perturbaron ante el susurro y de allí salió una gran cabeza que admiró el campamento con curiosidad, tenía pequeños ojos, grandes colmillos y escamas por todas partes, todo un reptil gigante. Abrí los ojos como platos, y acto seguido gateé hasta el lado opuesto de la nave para resguardarme. No parecía muy efectivo pero el reptil no cayó en cuenta de mi presencia y optó por detenerse en lo que fue la fogata en donde reposaba todos los restos de la comida que había preparado.

—Mimí. —susurró Izzy del bosque, sonreí cuando lo vi y estuve dispuesta a gatear hasta él pero con la criatura a cinco metros de mi posición se me hizo imposible despegarme de la nave. —Ven.

—No. —expresé con un hilo de voz, negando la cabeza para que si no me lograba escuchar, entendiera mi lenguaje corporal.

—Ven. —ordenó una vez más y yo me puse a gatear hacia él en respuesta. —Corre.

—No puedo. —alcé la voz imperceptiblemente, pero bastó para que el reptil levantara la cabeza dispuesto a tragarme por la curiosidad.

—¡Corre! —gritó Tai desde el bosque y dio un paso al frente para que la atención de la criatura pasara de mí hacia él. Sólo tenía la valentía entre manos. —Sora. —llamó a la pelirroja, quien acudió enseguida a su lado. —Ve al antiguo Centro y comunícate con el Centro de Investigación, sabes donde queda.

—Pero, Tai. —el aludido no respondió y se echó a correr dentro del bosque llamando la atención del reptil gigante y llevándoselo con él. Sora nos miró a mí y al científico, hurgó en sus bolsillos y lanzó el mapa holográfico al pelirrojo. —Vayan, pidan ayuda, digan que estamos esparcidos por el bosque.

—¡Sora! —bramó el piloto, la tomó del brazo y la intentó hacer entrar en razón. —No dejaré que vayas, es peligroso.

—Para Tai es igual de peligroso, debemos ir. —pero el rubio negó con la cabeza. —Iré con o sin ti. —y se echó a correr en la espesa frondosidad azulina. Matt dudó unos segundos, miró a su hermano y corrió tras Sora.

Izzy se levantó y me obligó a pararme para echarnos a andar lo antes posible, yo seguía paralizada y sólo me dejé llevar por el agarre del pelirrojo. Lo último que vi fue a Kari llorando descontrolada por su hermano mayor.

* * *

Ok, esto me salió extraño, pero hablaré por mi colapso mental después de escribir tanto xD. Quise separarlos otra vez, en la serie les gustaba hacer eso, y con esto podré rehacer la escena que siempre he querido hacer para el mishiro, una en la que terminaban caminando juntos y solos, wii. Ya vendrá el Sorato, no te preocupes, mi lectora preferida.

Agradezco profundamente a **Sora Takenouchii** por sus hermosos reviews(:


	7. Soy intrepida

Capítulo siete.

* * *

Kari lloró toda la noche y toda la mañana, se deshidrató de tal modo que una fiebre la atacó y hubo que recostarla en el mullido sillón de piloto en lo que quedaba del campamento. Me mordía el labio cada vez que, de lo que quedaba de la nave del rubio mayor, salía Joe, buscando agua o aire para seguir tratando a la paciente. Todo era mi culpa, y como si estuviese completamente resignada a desparecer en el bosque, me dediqué a buscar todos los cuencos rústicos que habíamos hecho a partir de las cáscaras de distintos frutos; en ellos recolectamos todo el rocío que cayó en la mañana temprana y se escurrió por las hojas gruesas de algunas plantas. Idea que salió de la mente del físico.

Me mantuve sigilosa, como si no quisiese molestar a ninguno de los presentes, y tomé dos cáscaras para entregárselos al anteojudo. Al voltearme, me encontré al pelirrojo en el otro extremo alejado del perímetro del campamento y sentí la necesidad de buscar cualquier tipo de información que manejase en ese momento; quizás diría que en unas horas volverían los pilotos y Tai, que vendrían con ayuda y al final del día estaríamos llegando al Centro de Investigación.

—Qué sucede. —pregunté cuando llegué, él me miró sobresaltado y volvió enseguida a su estado estoico que lo caracterizaba.

—Analizo. —respondió, me sonrió y me despojó de la carga emocional que residía en el agua que cargaba. No quería ver a la enferma a los ojos. —Kari debe necesitar más agua, vamos.

—Espera. —lo detuve. —Necesito que me digas lo que piensas.

—No hay mucho que decir. —expresó cansado, no era la única que estaba cansada de ver tanto verde y azul en nuestro camino. Ni hablar de las criaturas que nos rodeaban que tenían el tamaño de un edificio, como el reptil de la noche anterior.

—¿Estaremos bien? Sólo debemos ir al otro centro y hablar con las personas allí, seguro nos prestarán ayuda y podremos volver a la Tierra. —hablé entrecortada, casi como esperanzada puesto a que ni yo creía en mis palabras. Algo le molestó a Izzy, arrugó la nariz y me miró con cierta apatía.

—Es un centro abandonado, con suerte encontraremos comunicación por radio. —susurró como si la verdad fuera pecado en ese planeta, no me sorprendió mucho dicha información. Cuando quiso seguir con su idea de entregar el agua, lo detuve tomándolo de un brazo con mis manos.

—Entonces vamos, debemos irnos. —dije, con la idea que fuéramos solo los dos y así él captó mi idea. —Tenemos el mapa y piernas, ¿qué nos detiene?

—Mimí, estamos en grupo, no podemos abandonar a la gente. —resopló contrariado y posiblemente espantado con mi actitud.

—Volveremos por ellos, Kari no puede moverse, Tk está cojo y Joe debe cuidarlos, somos los únicos que podemos llamar por radio. —supliqué colgándome de su brazo cuando me abandonaban las fuerzas. —Necesito salir de aquí, cada vez que nos detenemos sale una cosa más grande que la anterior.

—Sabes que Tai y los demás volverán. —trató de afirmar, pero fue la primera vez que lo oí dudar de uno de sus dichos. —Tenemos que esperarlos.

—¡Izzy, trae más agua! —llamó el médico desde su estación, ambos nos quedamos mirando por largos segundos antes de que atendiera el llamado. Sé que también analizó mi idea

* * *

_Tai fue el primero a quién contactaron; era audaz y con una invitación tan extraña como la que le había planteado hacía que sus entrañas se revolvieran de emoción, con su título recién ganado de Ciencias políticas era el candidato perfecto para aquella tarea. Comandaría el centro principal de File y estaría en contacto continuo con un área que siempre lo cautivó: las fuerzas militares. _

_Era su primer día en aquel mundo y se topó con una linda chica en el hangar, era delgada y pelirroja. _

—_Buen día. —expresó el moreno cuando hubo llamado su atención. Ella no pareció muy interesada en él puesto que toda su concentración estaba volcada en las nuevas naves adquiridas por la organización. —Bonitas. _

—_Es verdad. —expresó por primera vez la pelirroja, se echó el bolso al hombro y continuó. —Algún día seré la piloto de alguna de ellas. —Tai se sobresaltó, ahora, la chica lo había vuelto loco. Sonrió._

—_¿Eres piloto? —indagó, era obvia la respuesta pero con suerte ella le revelaría más información._

—_Entreno para eso, en unos meses podré. —dijo simplemente y fue cuando lo miró de pies a cabeza. —¿Cuál es tu puesto aquí?_

—_Jefe administrativo del Centro de Comandos, bueno, cuando termine de construirse. —respondió inflando el pecho de orgullo a lo que ella sólo rió por lo bajo. —Al parecer todavía nos quedan unos meses para lograr lo que vinimos a hacer._

—_Soy la teniente Takenouchi. —se presentó finalmente y le extendió la mano en forma de saludo, al moreno le pareció tierna la forma en la que se expresó como una militar feminizada. Le respondió el saludo de igual manera._

—_Lindo nombre. —bromeó. —Jamás había oído Teniente. —ella no respondió y siguió contemplando las naves. —Soy Taichi Yagami, pero puedes decirme Tai. _

—_Claro, Tai, nos vemos. —y dicho esto la chica se retiró. _

_Poco tiempo después, Tai se enteró que la chica había entrado al programa porque su padre era uno de los físicos que lo habían traído al planeta. Uno de los más respetados, y pronto los vio interactuar en los pasillos del Centro de Investigación, a la hora del almuerzo. Se notaba que no tenían mucha relación porque sus tratos eran más bien formalidades. _

_Un día, tomó una bandeja con comida y se dirigió a la mesa en donde el físico y su hija se encontraban, dejándose caer sobre una silla junto a la última. _

—_Lindo día. —expresó el moreno. Miró a la pelirroja que tenía los ojos desorbitados del asombro y el joven se adelantó y extendió su mano para estrechar a la del hombre mayor. —Soy Tai, mucho gusto. _

—_El gusto es mío. —expresó el científico. Miró a su hija, lo cual no gustó a la pelirroja —Sora, no seas mal educada, saluda. _

—_No es problema, nos saludamos todo el tiempo. —dijo Tai, previendo que la chica lo odiaría si dejara que el científico le hablara así, como si de una chica de cuatro años se tratara. —¿No es verdad, Teniente?_

—_Claro. —respondió la chica, y se llevó un poco de comida a la boca. _

—_¿Cómo va lo de tu nave? —volvió a hablar, y Sora pensó en lo enfriada que estaría la comida del castaño si seguía hablando como lo estaba haciendo. Tragó con dificultad y buscó en su cabeza la respuesta a esa interrogante, intentando dar con algo que a su progenitor si le gustara puesto que todavía no le agradaba la idea de que su única hija se uniera a las fuerzas militares. Algo demasiado opuesto a la línea de investigación que había elegido él para su vida. _

—_Sigue en proceso, falta sólo un mes para completar el entrenamiento. —indicó algo muda, y miró a su padre que la miraba atentamente. Sora sintió que jamás podría impresionarlo. _

—_Me alegro, espero verte volar pronto. —expresó el moreno, sonrió y se echó una cucharada de comida a la boca, mientras seguía observándola. Se sintió cohibida y bajó la vista hacia su propia bandeja. _

—_Bien, chicos, debo ir a trabajar. —dijo el padre y se levantó de su asiento con la bandeja en las manos, la pelirroja lo miró aterrorizada; no quería quedarse sola con el futuro jefe administrativo del Centro de Comandos. El físico le dio una palmada en los hombros y se fue del lugar, lo que hizo que Tai sonriera visiblemente por la ayuda del viejo. _

—_¿Me dirás tu nombre? —preguntó él cuando al fin estuvieron solos, ella rió por lo bajo y se echó comida a la boca para evitar responder. —No seas así, muero por saberlo. _

—_Sora. —respondió y se levantó rápidamente al dar terminado su almuerzo, Tai se sobresaltó y trató de detener su caminar al tomarle un brazo con una mano; al ver su atrevimiento, la soltó y se volvió a sentar en la silla. _

—_Lo siento, pero quédate unos minutos. —suplicó avergonzado. —Hace meses que he tratado conversar contigo. _

—_Lo lamento, no tengo tiempo. —expresó y dejó solo al moreno. _

_Semanas después, se sentó en el hangar principal a la espera de la escurridiza chica; era el último lunes y debían presentarse, sin demora, todos los aspirantes a piloto. Eran bastantes y ella era como una especie en extinción puesto a que eran pocas las aspirantes de sexo femenino, Tai imaginaba que ella tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí y que jamás se había colgado del apellido de su padre para entrar al programa de File. _

* * *

Oí que susurraron por largo rato detrás de la destruida nave, la noche había caído hace horas y una espesa llovizna comenzaba a hacerse presente; yo estaba hincada en el mullido sillón a un lado de la enferma de pena mientras que remojaba tu piel con agua de lluvia.

—Debemos movernos. —concluyó el científico con pesar en su voz. —Cada momento que pasa la probabilidad de que sobrevivamos se hace nula.

—Kari no debe levantarse, está empeorando. —replicó, diagnosticando a la chica de hermosa voz. Izzy suspiró cansado, como si se esperase esa respuesta pero aun así se decepcionaba. El escritor llegó con dos cuencos de agua y se adentró en el sillón de piloto, dispuesto a sacar todo rastro de sudor en el rostro de la castaña, le murmuró algo respecto a su salud que iba en mejora y dio con mi rostro descompuesto al otro lado del sillón.

—Qué sucede. —susurró en pregunta, y yo dejé de mirarlo instantáneamente, dispuesta a mantener la temperatura de Kari en ópticas condiciones para su recuperación. —Mimi.

—Planeamos irnos. —repliqué asustada, a lo que el rubio escritor rompió su serenidad y me miró enojado. Me hizo una seña que me dio a entender que debía salir del cuarto provisorio de la enferma y que guardara silencio. Así lo hice.

—Estás loca. —me susurró contrariado, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiese captar la atención del físico y del médico al instante. Joe se asomó primero y dio dos pasos certeros para llegar al lado del rubio y quedarse ahí, prefiriendo la posición que había tomado el susodicho, como médico no podía descuidar la suerte de sus pacientes. —Debemos quedarnos hasta que mejore.

—Esto está más que claro. —siguió el anteojudo, reacomodando los vidrios en lo más alto del tabique de su nariz, completamente determinado a seguir con su punto. Por mi parte, miré al miserable pelirrojo, estaba solo a un lado de lo que quedaba de la nave; suspiré y di mi opinión sobre el tema en cuestión: me fui a parar a un lado de Izzy.

—Lo sabemos, pero no ya apareció un animal grande, y sólo nosotros sabemos que existen de tamaños peores. Miren lo que le sucedió al Centro. —expliqué tratando de mantener la calma. —Es cuestión de tiempo para que sigan apareciendo.

—Pero Kari…—interrumpió Tk, agobiado.

—Kari estará bien. —aseguró Izzy. —Esperaremos un día o dos y seguiremos el camino hacia el centro abandonado. Si Tai y los demás están bien, lo más probable es que vayan hacia allá, será nuestro punto de encuentro. Es allá donde nos recogerán.

Escritor y médico se miraron resignados, el primero entró a la nave y se sentó a un lado de su amada, mientras que el segundo nos miró resignado y fue a buscar más cuencas con agua de lluvia, aunque yo sabía que se habían agotado hace horas.

Me senté en el suelo y apoyé la cabeza entre mis manos cansadas, suspiré para luego dar una visión panorámica al campamento, los restos de la comida anterior seguían allí y eran el recordatorio de los tres que desaparecieron en el bosque y que ningún rastro se tenía de ellos. Daba miedo acercarse al perímetro en donde fueron vistos por última vez, el reptil anaranjado era enorme, y seguirlos hacia dentro del frondoso bosque había dejado marcadas secuelas en el paisaje: las ramas y troncos del camino improvisado que siguió eran horribles, era como hubieses roto un pequeño fósforo con tus dedos y lo hubieses desechado inmediatamente tirándolo al suelo.

Izzy suspiró y desapareció enseguida, nadie quería verse las caras.

* * *

_Yamatto era el capitán más joven en todo File, poseía un buen rango y era el encargado de elegir al último puñado de aspirantes de piloto. Se habían inscrito muchos y para su sorpresa, el colador que habían creado sus superiores no había tenido mucho efecto; leyó con detención cada nombre en la interminable lista de aspirantes y suspiró cansado, había sido difícil la elección y más era leer en voz alta a los pocos que quedaban con sus naves asignadas, y daba gracias por no ser el encargado de dicha tarea. Otro puñado quedaría como piloto suplente y eso era todavía más desagradable, puesto a que más de uno de los aspirantes llegaría a molestarlo para que cambiara de opinión e hiciera un cupo extraordinario. _

_Miró a todos los que se formaron delante de él y evitó mirar a la chica con llamativo color rojizo en la cabeza._

—_Soy el capitán Yamatto y pronto la teniente leerá los nombres de los seleccionados, buena suerte. —extendió la lista digital a la uniformada que tenía a su lado y escapó rápidamente del lugar. _

—_Lista de asignados. —leyó la susodicha y Sora escuchó atentamente. Pasó una infinidad de nombres en los cuales no reconocía el suyo, con sorpresa visible, la pelirroja notó que la teniente dejó de leer y ahora buscaba la otra lista digital. —Lista de suplentes._

—_¿Escuchaste mi nombre? —indagó incrédula a otro aspirante, el cual estaba tan airoso de haber salido en la lista de asignados que sólo negó con la cabeza. Sora temió que todo había terminado. _

—…_y Takenouchi. Los demás, deben retirarse. Gracias por presentarse. —expresó la teniente y se retiró tan rauda como el capitán lo había hecho. _

—_Oye, no es tan malo ser suplente. —expresó el asignado, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que tenía plantada en los labios, posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica a modo de despedida y se retiró._

—_Claro que no. —respondió ella al aire y se encaminó hacia el capitán a diferencia de los demás suplentes, que se dirigieron hacia la teniente a transmitir sus molestias contra la supuesta mala elección de los superiores. _

_Encontró al más joven y apuesto capitán en un panel de control, con una lista digital en las manos. No ocultó su visible enfado e hizo nula la distancia que la separaba del responsable de su rango de suplente. _

—_Capitán, permiso para hablar. —recitó la chica al pararse a su lado, él no despegó su mirada de la lista digital. _

—_Permiso concedido. _

—_¿Acaso no fui su mejor aprendiz? —el capitán finalmente la miró, con la ceja alzada, le pidió con un gesto que siguiera puesto a que estaba en lo correcto. —Usted mismo dijo que tenía una excelente habilidad para volar en terrenos inhóspitos, además de una mente despierta para resolver cualquier tipo de problema. _

—_Claro que lo hice. —afirmó. _

—_Y pese a todo esto, ¿soy suplente? Soy mejor que muchos de la primera lista. —Sora calló, no tenía más que decir y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que el rubio joven se dignara a hablar. _

—_Era un intento para evitar que pensaran en favoritismos. —susurró incómodo el capitán, refiriéndose al especial trato que recibía la chica por él. _

—_No, soy una piloto asignada, no una suplente. —resolvió algo furiosa. Yamatto volvió a la lista, movió unos nombres y terminó por decir:_

—_Claro que sí. _

—_Gracias. —y ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas. _

* * *

_Tai vio desaparecer a la chica del hangar, se veía molesta y temió que la hayan dejado fuera del programa, así, desaparecería rápidamente del planeta. Con o sin padre a su lado. Se dirigió a las instalaciones de las fuerzas militares y se sorprendió de toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, siendo tan chico el lugar para tanto militar en el recinto, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que al menos un cuarto desaparecería en breve al haberse asignado los pilotos a sus naves. Se subió a un desnivel en el suelo metálico y buscó una cabeza roja entre toda la gente. Sora se encaminaba en su dirección y Tai no sabía si estaba feliz o muy enojada. _

—_¡Sora! —la llamó enseguida por lo que ella se sobresaltó. _

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —resolvió sorprendida y él se unió a su lado. _

—_¿Recibiste tu nave? —indagó, obviando que alguna vez existió la pregunta de la pelirroja; ella, por su parte, entró en un debate mental, no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de hacer, puesto que sí parecía un tipo de favoritismo si ella le exigía a su capitán que le asignara una nave a pesar de ser suplente. _

—_Creo que sí. —respondió casi muda, Tai se echó a reir y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella tan contento como si él mismo fuese el seleccionado para volar una nave de los asignados. _

—_Todavía estas en shock, no lo puedes creer. —dijo el moreno. —Tenemos que ir a celebrar._

—_Gracias, Tai, pero debo hacer otra cosa hoy. —se disculpó la nueva piloto asignada, miró hacia atrás y comprobó que su querido capitán se aproximaba. —Debo irme. _

_Y así lo hizo, se escurrió por entre la gente como siempre lo hacía. El jefe administrativo quedó con las palabras en la boca y notó una cara conocida entre tanto militar uniformado. _

—_¡Matt! Qué haces por aquí. —saludó contento y le extendió una mano en forma de saludo, lo que el aludido respondió enseguida. _

—_Ajustando las listas, ¿tú? Sabes que estás bastante alejado de tu terreno. —expresó el rubio, posando las manos detrás de la espalda como cualquier militar haría. El castaño rió. _

—_Veía a una amiga, parece que quedó seleccionada._

—_¿Amiga? Olvidaba que eras sociable. —señaló y miró la lista digital que tenía en sus manos. —Dime su nombre y te diré si está o no seleccionada. _

—_Sora Takenouchi. —y se encaramó en la lista para verificarlo él mismo, pero Matt se enderezó y dejó la lista a un lado. —¿Por qué no ves?_

—_Porque sí quedó seleccionada. _

—_¿Seguro? Puede haber más de una Sora en este planeta. —dedujo el moreno._

—_Pero no más de una Sora Takenouchi. La conozco bien y es una de las mejores que hay. —explicó el rubio para luego excusarse. —Debo irme, cuídate, Tai. _

—_Adiós. —expresó incrédulo, todos los militares tenían poco tiempo. El rubio se esfumó, y no le quedó más remedio que irse también. Resguardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para emprender lentamente la salida del hangar, quién sabe, quizás se encontraría con el físico pelirrojo por ahí, era la única persona conocida que le quedaba ver en ese hangar, pero recordó que él había ido a la Tierra por unos asuntos y que Matt y él tendrían que ir a su planeta natal por el físico y más colonos._

_En la salida, respiró hondo, aspirando el aire enrarecido de la atmosfera de File pero que se había acostumbrado con el tiempo. El pelo rojizo de Sora era bastante reconocible y la vio pasearse en la lejanía, como si estuviese perdida por el resto de los hangares del Centro de Investigación. A los segundos, el capitán rubio se le unió; lo cual no le pareció para nada extraño, Matt había dicho que la conocía bien y simplemente podía haberla visto caminar hacia el mismo lugar e interesarse por la comunicación por alguna vez por su vida. _

_En un momento, Sora se sentó en un desnivel y permanecía cabizbaja por lo que Matt se hincó y pareció reconfortarla como si se trataran de amigos muy cercanos. Finalmente, Tai odió tener esa vista de halcón que poseía, puesto que reconoció que Sora y Matt compartían más que una simple amistad al juntar sus labios en un fugaz beso. _

* * *

Desperté de pronto con un fuerte ruido que me dejó temblando, enseguida visualicé al enorme reptil anaranjado observándonos desde el bosque, pero pronto concluí que todavía seguía dormida cuando lo vi. Suspiré y me aseguré que todo estuviese en perfecto estado: todo seguía intacto, incluso la bella chica estaba en su lugar de descanso, dormía plácidamente.

Me levanté del suelo sin ninguna queja, era increíble como un par de días al borde del colapso y en medio de la nada podían hacer conmigo, era como un espectro deprimido y poco cuerdo. Me di cuenta que, por la luminosidad del día, era muy temprano y mis compañeros del campamento destrozado seguían durmiendo; me espanté un poco, ya que de estar cualquiera de los tres desaparecidos, habrían dividido al grupo en parejas y habrían establecido tiempos para hacer guardias durante la noche. Era evidente la poca experiencia que teníamos aquí.

—Mimi. —me llamó el pelirrojo, con la cantidad justa de decibeles para que lo oyera sólo yo. Me volví sobre mis talones y lo vi sentado a un lado de la nave. —Kari ha amanecido mejor, los delirios desaparecieron.

—Me alegro. —comenté inmediatamente después, pero el cansancio no logró sacarme una sonrisa ante tal buena noticia. Empezaríamos a movernos muy pronto.

—Aunque no estoy seguro de en cuánto tiempo podrá moverse. —dijo resignado, miró hacia un lado y luego al otro para asegurarse de que ni el médico y ni el escritor lo escuchase. —Quiero irme de aquí, no me gusta este lugar.

—También yo. —repliqué, susceptible a sus palabras. Quise llorar al verme reflejada en él, hice nula la distancia entre la nave y yo, y me senté a su lado como si quisiera oír algo que estuviese a punto de proponerme. —Necesitaba que me dijeras eso, podemos irnos ahora.

—No estaría bien dejar al resto. —repuso, como siempre lo hacía. Suspiró largamente y apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos. —No sé qué hacer.

—Ellos quieren quedarse, no es el caso de nosotros. —respondí alterada, cansada de que el resto tomara decisiones que me involucraban. —Eres el científico del grupo, eres el más lógico y aun así no te escuchan.

—Están velando por Kari, no es lógico dejarla tampoco.

—¡Dame el mapa holográfico! —demandé de pronto, sin importar que el resto o que incluso el reptil gigantesco me escucharan. —Palmon me cuidará, si no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo.

—Pero, Mimi.

—Todos piensan que estaremos bien, que incluso Tai, Sora y Matt están bien. Lo que ellos hicieron no vale nada si nos quedamos aquí murmurando. Si ellos están ahí afuera, nosotros dos también podemos hacerlo, tenemos a Palmon y a tu bicho. —concluí, finalizando más amigable de lo que había comenzado, le sonreí y me paré para encaminarme hasta el perímetro del bosque.

Con cada paso que daba, mi velocidad iba disminuyendo. Miraba de reojo a cada segundo sólo para ver si mi discurso le había servido al pelirrojo para que me acompañara, cuando posé una mano sobre las callosidades del primer árbol que se topó en mi camino ya estaba resignada a volver derrotada y todavía más cobarde que el día en que Tai me salvó. La imagen del castaño se mantuvo congelada en mi cabeza, y en la tontería que me había atrevido a decirle el día que lo vi en el comedor: —Soy una mujer intrépida. —murmuré animándome.

—_Mimi_. —oí la voz gangosa y me alegré de que siempre estaba merodeando en los alrededores. Como una loca, me puse a correr hacia dentro de la vegetación sin importar si algo más estuviese escondido entre tanto azul, tampoco me llamó la atención que Palmon todavía no se mostrara ante mí.

—¡Palmon! —la llamé empezando a trotar por el bosque, una rama a un costado se rompió y supe que algo se acercaba, quizás mi verdosa amiga por lo que me quedé quieta en la espera de que apareciera entre las hojas, pero un proyectil amenazó con golpearme la cara y pronto me hinqué con los brazos sobre mi cabeza a modo defensivo. —Qué fue eso.

Busqué el objeto que quiso golpearme y lo analicé una vez que di con él: era de un tinte rosado y olía horrible. Me alejé de él al instante gateando por el piso. Si el proyectil lo lanzaron porque corría amenazante por el bosque, entonces me iría de allí lo más sigilosa que podía llegar a ser.

—¡Mimi! —gritó el científico, cuando se dio cuenta de que mi idea de abandonar el campamento era cierta y que no planeaba en acobardarme. Lo vi adentrándose en el bosque y me alegré de mi infortunio, al menos no estaría sola si otro proyectil era lanzado a mi rostro. Estaba segura de que vomitaría si eso sucediese.

—¡Izzy! —me enderecé y levanté el brazo como si estuviesen pasando la lista de asistencia y yo decía presente. Fue un terrible error, puesto a que sentí otra rama quebrándose a mis espaldas y otro proyectil fue lanzado hacia mi dirección, imaginé que era una criatura ciega que sólo se guiaba por el sonido que emitían sus posibles depredadores.

Esta vez, con mi suposición en mente, me eché a correr hasta el campamento para que ningún deshecho me tocara la piel, no había suficiente agua en reserva para malgastarla en lavarme la porquería.

—Qué asco. —exclamé cuando una de las porquerías rosadas cayó a un lado de mi cuerpo, su repugnante olor rápidamente llegó a mi nariz. Bastó ese comentario para que un montón de ramas frágiles se rompieran a mi alrededor. Izzy llegó a los segundos hasta donde me encontraba y me levantó de los codos para que me parara sobre mis pies.

—Qué sucede. —volvió a decir y el ejército de ramas rotas resonó en todo el bosque, miró hacia atrás, en donde se encontraba el perímetro del campamento, y miles de animales, que podrían tener el equivalente de babosas gigantes, aparecieron amenazando nuestra higiene.

—No te muevas ni hagas ruido. —supliqué susurrando, esperando a que esos animalitos verduzcos desaparecieran cuando fuésemos invisibles a su pobre visión, según mi teoría. Cuando un par comenzó a lanzar porquería que cayó sobre nuestros pies, deduje que mi suposición era completamente falsa. —¡Corre!

—Pero el campamento está en la otra dirección. —replicó el científico, carente de lógica alguna.

—Báñate en porquería si quieres. —contesté molesta, preocupada de no perder el aliento mientras corríamos sin rumbo fijo. En cada dirección que veía, todo era completamente igual, tenía las mismas tonalidades en azul que comenzaban a molestarme.

—Mimi, por aquí. —expresó el pelirrojo, tomándome de la mano y jalándome con todas sus fuerzas para guiarme al lugar que había escogido para ocultarnos, o eso creía yo. Por primera vez fui capaz de recordar algo en el paisaje invariable de File, y era nada más que el barranco que hace días había sido víctima.

—Es muy alto. —me quejé, pero no me oyó, se lanzó por el barranco hacia abajo conmigo enlazada a su mano. Con un escalofrío supe que un misil asqueroso me había rosado el hombro antes de desaparecer en ese enorme desnivel de tierra.

Allá abajo, vi una amigable planta esperando junto con ese escarabajo que poseía un molesto zumbido proveniente de su aleteo imparable.

—¡Palmon! —expresé lanzándome a sus bracitos verdes y fibrosos. Me sentí a salvo del mar de porquería pero no fue por mucho, Izzy me jaló de los hombros y me obligó a ver lo que acontecía: temerosas, las babosas se agolparon en el borde del barranco y se iban empujando unas a otras hasta que un par cayó y comprobó que no había peligro con lanzarse, acto seguido, la marea de porquería se aproximaba lenta pero certeramente. Todas las formas de vida presentaban cierto tipo de inteligencia, aquí había un poco. —Yolei se alegrará cuando le cuente de esto.

—Hay que seguir corriendo. —explicó el científico, y nos echamos a correr quizás por cuánto, hasta que mis pies tocaron humedad y caí en cuenta que habíamos llegado a un río; presa del poco aire que ingresaba a mi cuerpo, me detuve. Las babosas terrestres no se toleraban mucha agua que yo sepa, ¿qué tenían de distinto estas de File? —Mimi, no te detengas. —habló entrecortado.

—Ya me cansé, no podemos correr por todo el planeta. —indiqué, los proyectiles de porquería comenzaron a alcanzarnos, y tomé un par de piedritas que era arrastradas por el caudal del pequeño río y empecé a arrojarlas con violencia. —¡Aléjense, inmundicias!

—Mimi, sólo los harás enojar. —replicó el científico, más pasivo de lo que me hubiese gustado.

—¡Tomen! —tiré piedritas y pateé el agua más como si estuviese experimentando una niñería más que la guerrillera en mi estuviese floreciendo. Palmon, quien me imitaba en todo lo que hacía, replicó mis movimientos y más proyectiles en nuestra defensa aparecieron. —¡Váyanse!

Grité con más fuerza, siendo lo que mejor resultado trajo, puesto a que las babosas corrían despavoridas del miedo. Reí ante tal descubrimiento, y perseguí a gritos cada una de las criaturas verdes que osaron ensuciarme con porquería asquerosa. Me pregunté por qué mi umbral de rabietas era tan alto para estas situaciones, me habría evitado correr por todo el planeta.

—Eres fantástica.—dijo incrédulo el pelirrojo.

—Soy intrépida. —indiqué como si lo estuviese corrigiendo, cada vez me estaba convenciendo de que era apta para la tarea que me había auto-encomendado. —¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé. —resolvió y de su bolsillo sacó el mapa holográfico que Sora le había dado. Encendió el artefacto y pronto aparecieron tres puntos luminosos que indicaban el Centro de Investigación, el de Comandos y el abandonado, además de la ubicación exacta de las naves destrozadas, me arrimé para ver lo que mostraba el aparato y me contenté con lo que vi, no estábamos tan lejos de la nave que contenía a la hermana enferma de Tai. —Es muy peligroso volver, queda demasiado lejos.

—Yo lo veo bastante cerca. —expresé optimista e inocente, pronto me di cuenta que los mapas están hechos a escala y pedacitos de ellos podían significar kilómetros. Izzy rió ante mi comentario y comenzó a mirar a nuestro alrededor.

—Descansaremos alto por unas horas, no estamos seguros si esas babosas volverán o no. —comentó calmadamente y se dirigió a los árboles más cercanos. Una duda me asaltó de pronto:

—¿Descansaremos para volver al campamento o ir al centro abandonado a pedir ayuda? —Izzy se encogió de brazos ante mi pregunta, con el tacto buscó fisuras en un árbol para ayudarnos a trepar y aclaró la garganta.

—Ya estamos lo suficientemente alejados como para volver, lo más lógico es ir a pedir ayuda al centro. No sabemos si Tai y el resto estará bien por mucho más tiempo. —concluyó y me sonreí porque al fin estábamos haciendo algo bien.

* * *

...

..

.

¡Lo siento! Realmente me sequé después de las otras entregas, además de ser demasiado seguidas, absorbieron todo lo que alguna vez había pensado para esta historia en tiempos de terremoto. Tuve que juntar todas mis fuerzas para recolectar creatividad, cosa que me costó meses, y logré recordar algo que me pareció bastante entretenido de la serie: las babosas; no recuerdo cómo era que se llamaban pero espero que mis lectoras hayan reconocido a algo en mis párrafos (:

Este fin de semana me dedicaré a ver episodios para seguir recolectando imaginación. Las quiero, SoraTakenouchii, nOcK-nOcK y CieloCriss, byes.


	8. Tai

Disculpen la demora, pero ese es el capítulo que más me ha gustado porque he incluído tantas cosas que me pareció más cercano a la serie de mi infancia. Gracias a la gente que está a punto de comenzar a leer este cap(:

Capítulo ocho.

* * *

Desperté una vez más sobre un árbol, una brisa cálida me abrazó y me sentí extasiada por primera vez en mucho tiempo acá en File. Simplemente era un clima enrarecido; cuando analicé lo que nos rodeaba, estaba de noche por lo que me sorprendí de sobremanera y me apresuré en despertar a mi acompañante quien dormía plácidamente apoyado sobre el tronco del grueso árbol, y yo apoyada en él.

—Izzy, dormimos demasiado, ¡anocheció! —exclamé delicadamente, intentado no despertar más acompañantes en los vecinos árboles. Él despertó de golpe y se quedó mudo cuando dio con las estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas. Me miró con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y alargó una m.

—Debemos avanzar sea como sea. El centro debe estar a un día o dos. —resolvió después de un breve cálculo mental observando el preciado mapa holográfico. Asentí, miedosa de la idea.

—Palmon y Tentomon nos protegerán. —aseguré, observando a nuestros pequeños acompañantes, y pronto los imaginé a un lado del reptil anaranjado y concluí que le harían un par de cosquillas antes de terminar en su estómago del porte de un transbordador terrestre.

—¡_Mimi_! —exclamó la gangosa, con sus bracitos al cielo. Corrió hasta mis brazos y me envolvió en los suyos con rebosante clorofila. Fue tanto el escándalo que comenzó un temblor tan grande que el árbol se movió como si diera zancadas.

—¡Algo se acerca! —exclamé y me abracé del físico. Él se aferró al árbol y esperó a que movimiento cesara, lo cual no ocurrió muy pronto, encendiendo la mente crítica del pelirrojo.

—No es la tierra que se mueve, es el árbol. —expresó el científico y juré que había perdido la cabeza. Abrí mis ojos sellados por el miedo a que me tragasen y lo que vi fue un continuo cambio de paisaje, como si frente a nosotros hubiese una película desplegada.

—Qué significa esto. —dije.

—Que el árbol es una forma de vida inteligente, tal cual Palmon. —miré a la aludida y me sonreía contenta al oír su nombre, siendo participe de nuestro mundo. No parecía asustada y si ella no lo hacía, lo mejor era no tenerlo yo. Suspiré un par de veces y me acurruqué a un lado del científico, lo más apegada que podía estar, y esperé a que el movimiento del andar del árbol cesase.

Izzy encendió una vez más el mapa holográfico y se sonrió.

—Nos acercamos al centro más rápido que si caminásemos nosotros. —reproduje la misma sonrisa en mi rostro y contemplé con más detención el punto luminoso que indicaba nuestro destino.

—Nunca pensé que nos transportara un árbol. Buena elección fue la tuya, desde entonces sólo tú escogerás donde dormiremos. —anuncié y me acomodé sobre su pecho y Palmon sobre el mío. Supe que él se incomodó por su largo silencio, quizás hace cuantas lunas en File debió soportar sin una compañía femenina. Quizás cómo fue en la Tierra que quisiese cambiarlo por la frialdad interpersonal que habitaba en File. —Oye, Izzy, dime por qué ese centro está abandonado.

Esa pregunta le cayó como si pegaran un golpe en el estómago. Silenció por varios segundos y resolvió que estaría cometiendo una tontería si tratara de omitir la verdad, puesto a que ya no tenía Centro de Comandos colmado de colonos que necesitaban escuchar un par de necedades para dejar de preocuparse.

—Mimi, ese centro estaba en funcionamiento mucho antes de que yo llegara, era el Centro de Investigación inicial. —comentó vagamente. —Buen lugar, cerca tiene una rica biodiversidad que favorecía al departamento de Biología y excelentes condiciones atmosféricas para observar el espacio, aunque muchas veces la luminosidad de File nos jugaba en contra. —divagó, sonriendo un poco, tal vez por los buenos momentos que pasó en ese centro, o quizás porque le producía rechazo hablar de lo que les había prohibido antes de mi llegada.

—Izzy, dime, ya no hay nada en File que no me haga pensar en lo peor. —murmuré y él entró en razón.

—El Centro de Comandos fue el Centro de Inteligencia militar, pero al destruirse el Centro de Investigación, ambos tuvieron que restablecerse en el Centro de Comandos y el Centro de Inteligencia militar tuvo que ser rediseñado para la llegada de los colonos. No podían llegar y compartir espacio con los científicos y los militares, hablaría muy mal del proyecto ya que se decía que era una colonización avanzada. Pero hablar de lo que realmente había pasado sería alimentar la histeria colectiva. —terminó y yo sólo podía pensar en el símbolo que había visto cuando subimos por las instalaciones del centro con Michael. Esa zona prohibida fue lo que no rediseñaron del Centro de Inteligencia militar, por lo que se cerraron e inhabilitaron.

* * *

_Ese día Matt llegó a su puerta, habló rápido, le dijo que debía presentarse sin demora al hangar principal. El rubio se esfumó y decidió acatar las órdenes. Claro que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir instrucciones de ese tipo, su formación era todo menos militar, y si algo debía hacerse con rapidez, sólo su cabeza podía hacerlo más que su cuerpo. _

_Al llegar, el capitán rubio, Tai y el impulsor del proyecto File estaban reunidos. Izzy bajó su velocidad y los analizó como pudo, y aunque no logró entender por qué el viejo Genai llamó a los más jóvenes de sus especialidades, su curiosidad alimentó sus entrañas. _

—_Buen día. —el joven científico anunció su llegada y el viejo sonrió en demasía._

—_Doctor Izumi, me alegra mucho verlo, ¿cómo están avanzando las nuevas instalaciones para su especialidad? _

—_No me quejo, mientras haya una computadora, un lápiz y un papel, la descripción del agujero de gusano seguirá avanzando. —repuso el pelirrojo, complaciendo al viejo. _

—_Esa es la ventaja de Izzy, su cabeza cabe en cualquier lugar, no así la nave de Matt o los cientos de colonos que llegaran en el próximo ciclo estelar. —bromeó Tai, golpeándole la espalda al más bajo de los tres jóvenes. Izzy simplemente sonrió, usualmente no entendía los trasfondos de las ocurrencias del jefe administrativo, pero esta última resonó en su cabeza más de lo que hubiese querido. Todavía era urgente el poco espacio que quedó después de lo que la gente de File hablaba como el gran desastre de todos los tiempos pero ningún otro detalle. Aunque el arreglo no le pareció del todo acertado, fue lo más lógico que pudieron hacer. _

—_Es exactamente por lo que los llamé. —expresó solemnemente el viejo Genai, y todos los sentidos del pelirrojo se alertaron, vio que Tai también estaba sorprendido, pero el rubio se mantenía estoico ante el comentario. Como capitán, ya se le había informado de todo. —Koushiro, necesito que vayas allá y copies todos los archivos que encuentres. No podemos dejar que pase más tiempo._

—_¿Allá? —indagó casi al segundo después de terminado de hablar. _

—_Había olvidado el porqué de que el Doctor Takenouchi insistiera tanto en que debíamos incluirte en el proyecto. —Genai posó una mano sobre su hombro y continuó. —Eres más inteligente que muchos de File, me alegra tenerte acá y que estés dispuesto a colaborar. —divagó y Tai aclaró la garganta como si reiterara la pregunta sin respuesta que había planteado el científico instantes antes. —Claro, irás al Centro de Investigación con el capitán._

—_¿Qué hay de mí? También me mandó a llamar. —intervino Tai. _

—_Me temo que nuestro capitán aquí presente no tiene muchas habilidades para dirigir una misión de rescate de información, y como queremos tener buenas recomendaciones del proyecto en el futuro, creo sensato mandarte a ti como líder del grupo. Necesitas estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa aquí en File. —a Matt no le pareció lo que se dijo de él en un principio pero se mantuvo silencioso hasta que hubo terminado todo. Por otro lado, Tai silenció por otro motivo, se sentía extremadamente halagado y tenía el pecho inflado. _

—_Entonces son dos personas que deben transportarse, debo pedir permiso para usar a otro piloto a mi cargo. —habló el capitán, fuerte y claro._

—_Seguro. —terminó el viejo, posó una mano sobre el hombro de rubio serio y partió del lugar diciendo sus últimas palabras: —Lleva a la hija del Doctor Takenouchi, he visto sus archivos. Buena chica. _

_Izzy vio el cambio en la expresión de ambos jefes, el rubio bajó la cabeza como si tuviera algo que esconder y el castaño no cabía más en su felicidad._

—_¿Por qué nosotros? Ni siquiera estuvimos en el gran desastre, sería más sensato mandar a gente que si estuvo allí y con más experiencia. —habló el pelirrojo, pero Tai rió de su creciente paranoia. _

—_No te preocupes, seguramente no quieren que los viejos se rompan una pierna o inhalen mucho hollín del centro. Jóvenes e intrépidos, ¿no es verdad, Matt? —pero el capitán no respondió la sandez que había dicho el nuevo líder._

—_¿Cómo estás seguro de que fue un incendio en que destruyó el Centro? —volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo._

—_Izzy, no preguntes tanto. Llegas a marear a la gente a veces. —golpeó una vez más su espalda y se fue a alistar para su misión._

* * *

Me estiré como pude sobre la rama e Izzy me sujetó de las piernas para que no cayera al suelo. El árbol no había dejado de caminar en toda la noche y cuando Izzy y yo dejamos de sentir nauseas por la caminata extenuante de nuestro transporte, llegó el hambre. Después de un rato escuchando la sinfonía que armaron nuestros jugos gástricos, algo llamo nuestra atención: un fruto redondo y brillante colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas. El árbol era más que útil, nos brindaba el transporte que nuestras piernas no lograban darnos, y ahora nos entregaba comida, aunque difícil de conseguir.

—Izzy, súbeme un poco más. —pero rápidamente recibí una negativa por parte de él. Me resigné a observar la tentación del fruto y me dejé caer sobre el científico. No me gustaba la dureza de la corteza, prefería quedarme en el suave pecho del pelirrojo, cosa que parecía no molestarle. —Creo que moriré de hambre y este árbol será mi tumba. —sentencié, y aunque no lo encontré gracioso, Izzy rió suavemente.

—No seas tan dramática, alguna vez ese fruto caerá y lo comeremos. —explicó. —Los frutos siempre debe caer. —suspiré y Palmon necesitó atención.

—_Mimi_. —llamó ybusqué al insecto que también nos acompañaba: estaba adherido sobre la corteza del árbol y no llamaba a Izzy tanto como Palmon me llamaba a mí. Comencé a desesperarme de la necesidad de la plantita en abrazarme.

—Palmon, necesito ese fruto, ¿podrías traérmelo? —dije y la plantita empezó a buscar el objeto de interés.

—¿_Mimi_? —preguntó apuntando el fruto con uno de sus bracitos fibrosos, a lo cual yo asentí. Palmon sonrió muy contenta, y extendió sus bracitos para alcanzarlo, lo cual me dio risa porque era mucho más baja que yo y ni siquiera yo pude alcanzarlo. De pronto, lo que yo decía que eran sus dedos, se extendieron como lianas o enredaderas y tomaron el fruto, tirando de él pero sin tener mucho efecto.

—Tú puedes, Palmon. —animé a mi plantita y ella siguió tironeando del fruto. —Vamos, Izzy, sujétame de la cintura y hala.

—Qué. —se alarmó de mi propuesta y yo recordé que estaba tratando con un científico sin mucha experiencia social.

—Sólo hazlo. —y así lo hizo, cuando tomé a Palmon de su cintura logró entender a lo que me refería. Ambos tiramos de la verdosa hasta que el fruto cedió y terminó estando en nuestra posesión. —Es muy pequeño. —dije con decepción. El árbol se detuvo de golpe al sentir el tironeo de una de sus ramas y comenzó a sacudirse como si tratara de sacarse la pulgas de encima. —¡Palmon!

La pequeña aludida gritó conmigo, y como si fuera su modo de defensa, se sujetó de un árbol próximo e inanimado con sus manitos de liana y se lanzó al vacío con seguridad absoluta. Quedamos colgando de la rama de otro árbol sujetándonos de Palmon y ella se soltó tan pronto se sintió fuera de peligro, así, Izzy y yo caímos de bruces al suelo. El pelirrojo detuvo mi caída, por lo que él recibió todo el golpe.

—Siempre termino sobre ti. —dije sin pensar mucho en lo que quise decir. —A lo que me refiero, es decir, gracias. —reiteré.

—De nada. —resolvió con inmenso pesar. Tan pronto me levanté, lo ayudé a levantarse también, y el zumbido molesto del escarabajo que se decía llamar Tentomon apareció a nuestras espaldas. —Qué sucede. —preguntó al bicho que lo seguía como abeja a la miel.

—_¡Mimi!_ —gritó la plantita y apuntó a lo que fue nuestro transporte. El gran árbol nos observaba con lo que parecía ser su rostro. Admito que me asusté y me fui a aparar detrás del científico con la espalda adolorida.

—Izzy, ahora qué hacemos. —susurré y él negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que tampoco sabía. Correr podría ser inútil ya que estaba demostrado que se desplazaba más rápido que nosotros. —Sólo nos observa.

—Podríamos esperar quietos. Así le demostraríamos que no somos una amenaza.

—Me parece bien. —respondí dispuesta a hacer lo que se había dicho. Pero Palmon tenía otra idea: se paró frente a nosotros son los bracitos extendidos como si nos protegiera y con sus dedos intentó golpear al gran árbol que nos amenazaba. Poco efecto causó en el enemigo, puesto a que no se movió ni un centímetro ante los insistentes golpes de la plantita. —Detente, Palmon. —ordené asustada y el árbol finalmente se movió y tiró su defensa: arrojó de su copa miles de frutos idénticos al que habíamos arrancado y nos golpeó hasta que nos retiramos corriendo hasta donde sus misiles no nos alcanzaban.

Terminado su ataque, siguió su camino.

—No fue tan malo. —concluyó el científico y yo fui corriendo a recolectar los frutos que nos había aventado.

—¡Esto es excelente! Tenemos comida para toda una temporada. —grité extasiada y vi que Palmon recogía frutos, imitándome. —Eres una genio, Palmon. —la plantita se contentó con mi aprobación, y aunque sabía que se alimentaba inyectando sus brazos en la tierra húmeda, juntaba los frutos como si fuera otra muerta de hambre. —Izzy, ven a comer.

—Claro. —resolvió y comenzó a juntar frutos a mi lado. Le sonreí y él bajó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. Desde esa noche supe que el científico se le revolvía las entrañas cada vez que me veía.

* * *

—_Teniente, siga el curso. —se oyó desde el transmisor de la nave, ella, con la mano enguantada, presionó un botón y respondió enseguida al capitán en la otra nave._

—_Entendido. —expresó y dejó de presionar el botón. Izzy se mantuvo callado desde que abordaron las naves y supo que se iría con la hija del Doctor Takenouchi. Se sorprendió bastante del parecido entre ambos, pero lo que más lo dejó anonadado fue la decepción de Tai cuando tuvo que irse en la nave de su amigo, inventando todo tipo de excusas que lo transportaran a la nave de la teniente. —Eres muy callado. _

—_Eso dicen. —resolvió el pelirrojo. —Disculpa, soy Koushiro Izumi y trabajo para el departamento de física._

—_Lo sé, leí tu archivo. —indicó la teniente con una sonrisa en los labios. —Mi padre habla demasiado bien de ti, al parecer eres todo lo que quiso ser a tu edad. _

—_Me halaga, pero creo que es demasiado para mí. —replicó humilde, cosa que hizo que Sora abriese de par en par sus ojos .No imaginaba que alguien tan respetado en el mundo de la ciencia era tan egocéntrico como una piedra. _

—_Eso dicen. —terminó la teniente y volvió toda su concentración al frente. A un lado, volaba su capitán a cargo junto con Tai, ese simple dato le traía bastante curiosidad. No sabía cómo reaccionaría su respetado capitán con ese torbellino castaño; ella sabía que le tenía un tipo de afecto que al rubio no le parecería tan placentero, por lo que no le pareció extraño estar transportando al físico más importante del proyecto File, aunque fuese responsabilidad netamente de capitán. Matt debió poner cartas en el asunto. _

—_¿Esto es un radar? —escuchó decir al científico, apuntaba uno de los aparatos de la nave, y sin mucho interés, ella asintió con la cabeza, con su mente puesta en el rubio capitán. —¿Estas lecturas deberían estar así? —indagó nuevamente, curioso, eso debía darle su inteligencia máxima. _

—_Deberían…—comenzó la pelirroja, dispuesta a explicarle al científico cada función del radar en la nave, pero algo anómalo llamó su atención. Lo que había visto el físico le había salvado la vida. —Capitán, el radar muestra algo acercándose. —habló, activando el transmisor. _

—_Negativo, teniente. Confirme la información. —oyó la respuesta de capitán. Arrugó la nariz y volvió a revisar el radar: la anomalía seguía ahí. _

—_Capitán, repito, hay algo acercándose a la nave. —volvió a decir por el transmisor, el capitán a cargo silenció por lo que Sora supuso que estaba revisando el radar por la anomalía .Miró al científico y le ajustó el cinturón. —¿Te da miedo volar?_

—_Creo que no. —repuso casi sin habla, y posó sus manos en el asiento para asegurarse de una posible caída. _

—_Me parece, porque caeremos en picada. —dijo Sora, mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos en una sonrisa. —Porque confirmaremos lo que muestra el radar. —apretó el botón del transmisor. —Capitán, permiso para romper el curso. _

—_Concedido. Salgan de ahí. —ordenó y Sora apagó los motores de la nave._

* * *

Se sonrió mirando el mapa holográfico, y yo sin saber qué era lo que realmente miraba, comencé a reír a carcajadas. Eso despertó su curiosidad sin límites y me miró incrédulo. Musitó un qué y yo seguí riéndome.

—Tú empezaste. —dije cubriéndome la boca y tomé un fruto que se asomaba de mi bolsillo para sacarle el polvo que tenía impregnado, ver mi reflejo en su brillo y estamparle un mordisco. Llevábamos horas caminando y cada cierto tiempo comíamos lo que habíamos recolectado.

—Estamos cerca, bastante. —explicó y me mostró el pequeño mapa y el luminoso punto que indicaba nuestro destino. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. —repliqué y me detuve de golpe. Me mantuve alerta y sentí que Palmon chocaba con mis piernas al no caer en cuenta de mi posición tan próxima y sin movimiento.

—Qué te sucede. —resolvió el científico, asustado con la nueva actitud que había adquirido.

—Fuego, ¿no sientes ese olor? —dije. —No creo que sea incendio, debe ser otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Civilización, ¿no lo ves? No puede haber un incendio acá, tiene que ser fuego de alguna cocinilla o algo. —divagué esperanzada, pensé en algún biólogo que, sin conocer las nuevas noticias del Centro de Comandos, se había adentrado más de lo que debía en el bosque y ahora cocinaba su cena en el medio de la nada. Nos salvaríamos con algo más de tecnología que sólo un mapa holográfico que nos mostrara el camino. Imaginaba una tienda de campaña, un trasbordador terrestre y algún hermano de Yolei.

—Mimi, no debe haber más personas que en los centros. Nadie puede entrar en File a menos que entre en el proyecto.

—Debe ser una persona. —refuté, casi gritando y me eché a correr a la civilización. Izzy trató de detenerme al sujetarme del brazo, pero mi fuerza había vuelto tras llenar mi sistema con frutos del árbol andante. Salí corriendo por el bosque con el científico detrás.

—Detente, por favor. —lo escuché hablar, pero sólo pensaba en alguna silla metálica o plástica en la cual sentarme, era una amante de la civilización y tanta fauna y vida salvaje me volvían loca. Necesitaba estar rodeada de máquinas, e incluso de androides.

Cuando vi la luminosidad enrarecida entre los árboles, me detuve y el pelirrojo llegó a mi lado. Guardé silencio, atesorando el momento y pensando en el saludo que le daría a la persona responsable del fuego. Llegaría y le explicaría quien era, lo que le había pasado al maldito Centro para emprender camino rápidamente a nuestro destino en su transbordador.

—Mimi, no estamos seguros de lo que es. —susurró el físico, lo mandé a callar con un gesto y asomé mi cabeza entre la hierba del bosque. Lo que vi me quitó el aliento; era algo así como una pequeña aldea, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron las dimensiones pequeñas de las casas de los aldeanos de File.

—¿Acaso son pigmeos? —solté como una burla y sentí como algo puntiagudo me pinchaba el trasero. Me alarmé por la confianza que había adquirido el científico y el momento en que había decidido liberar sus más profundos deseos, al frente de nuestro descubrimiento de la aldea. Me sonrojé —Izzy, no es el momento.

—Mimi. —me llamó desde el otro extremo, por lo que lo puntiagudo no provenía de él. Me enderecé y lentamente me volví a mirarlo: Estaba con las manos arriba, Palmon se abrazaba de su pierna y el bicho estaba sobre su cabeza, y los pigmeos de la aldea lo apuntaban con sus lanzas. No eran grandes ni intimidantes, más bien eran tiernos y parecían como los muñecos que tuve de niña sobre mi cama. Lo que nos obligaba no correr era la cantidad que nos apuntaba y sus respectivas lanzas.

—Esto es algo que a Yolei le interesaría. —dije para alivianar la tensión que había entre nosotros los humanos. Izzy rió, pero nuestros captores se alarmaron y lo aprisionaron más entre las lanzas. —Lo siento. —resoplé, y vi cada uno de sus cuerpecitos: eran completamente redondos y sus manos parecían orejas.

—No te preocupes. —respondió con una sonrisa, no estábamos asustados, fácilmente podríamos salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Me pincharon una vez más el trasero y estuve a punto de reprenderlos con un grito pero el pelirrojo me indicó con un gesto que mejor guardara silencio. —Sigámoslos, no debe ser tan malo.

—Claro que no. —resolví, mirando esos cuerpecitos gris tan hostiles como un pequeño perro.

Nos llevaron hasta la aldea, cual prisioneros en una tribu caníbal. Imaginé que nos llevarían a una enorme olla negra con agua hirviendo y trozos de verduras para darnos un poco de sabor, pero al llegar a una tienda lo suficientemente grande como para que entráramos ambos intrusos humanos y nuestros acompañantes, nos dejaron allí, quizás para analizar nuestro final.

—¿Ahora qué? —dije cuando el silencio comenzó a molestarme, habían amarrado nuestras manos al poste principal que sostenía la construcción rústica de la tienda. Las amarras no eran de buen material por lo que con un tiempo de paciencia podría romperlas y liberarme pero las ganas no me acompañaban. Izzy sonrió y miró hacia la puerta del lugar, la tela que cubría la entrada dejaba ver un pedazo de cielo y éste estaba perdiendo la tenue tonalidad del celeste característico del día y pasaba a ser del oscuro de la noche.

—Podríamos dormir aquí, se ve seguro. —resolvió cálido. —Estaremos protegidos del frío, mañana seguiremos caminando.

—No me gusta estar amarrada mientras duermo. —resoplé y vi cómo el bicho masticaba sus amarras y comenzaba a masticar las de Izzy al haberse liberado. Observé con escalofríos surcándome la espalda pero aun así dejé que el acompañante silencioso del científico me liberase y luego a Palmon. —Y qué con nuestros captores.

—Trataban de proteger su aldea. —justificó y se dirigió a la entrada de la tienda para analizar lo que sucedía allá afuera. —No se ven peligrosos.

—Y no lo son. —terminé su frase casi riéndome de su comentario, acaricié mis muñecas una vez liberadas, miré al bicho, no eran tan malo ni tan feo como lo pensé. Le di un par de golpes suaves sobre su cabeza como si le agradeciese y me le acerqué al pelirrojo para observar la situación: habían varios aldeanos grises merodeando las proximidades de nuestra tienda.

—Deben descansar a alguna hora, nos iremos cuando pase eso. —comentó el pelirrojo y cerró la tienda con sumo cuidado para no despertar sospechas. Él era lógico por lo que todo lo que él decía se hacía.

Me eché sobre el piso luego de varios minutos esperando a que los aldeanos desistieran de sus tareas cotidianas para ir a dormir, pero mi sueño llegó más rápido que a ellos. Parecía que fuesen nocturnos.

* * *

—_Qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba. —indagó capitán. Sora se turbó y miró al otro par: Estando en el centro la curiosidad de uno lo obligó a pasearse por cada centímetro del lugar y al otro, lo invadió un deseo de explotar infinito. —Sora, apagaste los motores sólo para reiniciar sus aparatos; pusiste en riesgo tu vida y la del científico más importante del proyecto. _

—_Tú me dijiste que saliera de ahí. —intervino ella, con la seguridad de que con esa idea la indignación del capitán disminuyera._

—_Volando. —expresó casi con un tono sarcástico que molestó a la piloto en sobremanera. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Matt cambió su expresión enseguida y volvió a hablar: —Pediré que te cambien de nave, esos aparatos no deben mostrar lecturas erróneas._

—_Están bien. —repuso Sora. —Lo que me mostraba existe. —capitán alzó una ceja a modo de pedir una explicación. —Apagué los motores para caer y ver lo que había debajo de nosotros, además de reiniciar los instrumentos. _

—_Qué viste. —habló incrédulo. _

—_Un pájaro, uno más grande que mi nave. Era anaranjado y no lo podía ver porque se escondía entre las copas de los árboles como si se sumergiera en el mar. —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, estaba más que satisfecha por el día. —Nos mintieron, Matt, hay criaturas más grandes que esos Koromon de la aldea._

—_¿Izzy lo vio? —pero Sora negó con la cabeza. —Cómo podrías confirmar lo que viste. _

—_Él cerró sus ojos. —respondió ella. —Sólo tendrás que confiar en mí._

—_No es difícil. —siguió él, con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios. Con una de sus manos acarició el rostro terso y joven de la piloto._

—_¡Oigan, pilotos! —se escuchó decir desde el interior del centro destruido recientemente. Tai e Izzy emergían desde las instalaciones. —¿Vamos a continuar con la misión? —el castaño se veía inquieto. _

—_Vamos enseguida. —expresó capitán. Se hizo a un lado para darle el paso a la pelirroja.—Teniente, después de usted._

* * *

Desperté de repente, Izzy dormía sentado a un lado de la puerta de la tienda. La curiosidad me invadió y asomé mi cabeza entre los pliegues de la tela de la tienda, ya era entrada la noche y me sonreí al verme sola en la pequeña aldea. Gateé y me escabullí fuera de la tienda, me estiré e inhalé aire limpio del exterior, ya estaba aburrida del aire viciado dentro.

—Esto no puede ser tan malo. —murmuré con la esperanza que el pelirrojo despertara y me acompañara a observar qué tenía de bueno esta aldea en la que estábamos cautivos. De los aldeanos no había rastro. Suspiré sonoramente y sentí que me volvían a pinchar el trasero. —¡Oye! —saqué de un manotazo la punta de lanza que estaba enterrada en mi piel y di con un aldeano pequeño grisáceo. —No puedes amenazarme cada vez que me ves.

El pequeño se sobresaltó, e incluso se intimidó, sacó la lanza y me miró confundido. Miró de un lado a otro como si buscara ayuda pero no había nadie más.

—No eres tan grosero si estás solo. —puntualicé con burla y seguí caminando con el aldeano detrás. Miré de reojo varias veces, la criatura saltaba para desplazarse a falta de extremidades, me pareció graciosa esa forma de vida e imaginé que habían evolucionado así porque su cerebro se llevó toda la atención, lograron armar una pequeña aldea y lanzas para defenderse. Imaginé que eran las contrapartes de Izzy en File. —¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté cuando me di vuelta bruscamente y me hinqué para estar más o menos a su altura. Si se parecían al pelirrojo, me caerían excelente.

La criatura se sobresaltó y se devolvió unos saltos más atrás. Extendí mi mano como si se tratara de un perrito y esperé a que me oliera para que entrara en confianza. Pero nada de eso resultó, se fue a esconder detrás de una de las tantas tiendas de la aldea. Puse mala cara y me levanté para seguir explorando en busca de agua caliente para refrescarme, la criatura volvió a seguirme de cerca.

—No hagas eso. —resolví después de un tiempo, pero la criatura no me escuchó, o quizás sólo no me entendió. Me reí internamente y me alisté para mi asalto: salté sobre la criatura y la tomé en mis manos, el gris chilló como pudo y yo le tapé la boca. Estaba dispuesta a examinarlo y hacerme bióloga por un día, pero no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que hacían realmente. Di vuelta al muñeco hasta que vi todo lo visible, y sentí pena por el aldeano y recurrí a hacerle cosquillas para entrar en confianza. El pequeño rió y pidió más cosquillas cuando me detuve. —Eres gracioso. —le dije y luego de unos momentos en silencio, saltó de mis brazos y me guió hasta otra tienda más grande en la que se distinguía un olor fuerte a plantas aromáticas.

—Pagumon. —expresó y supe su nombre finalmente.

* * *

—¡Mimi! —escuché que gritaban afuera de la tienda de baño, pero con el chapoteo continuo del agua saliendo de la canaleta que la direccionaba hasta el cuarto, supuse que era mi imaginación ocasionada por los vapores calientes que respiré por mucho tiempo. Seguí jugando con el agua caliente con Pagumon quien rió a carcajadas cuando sintió el agua sobre sus orejas. Finalmente estuve en la civilización que tanto anhelada y olvidé por completo a Izzy y a Palmon. —¡Mimi!

—¿Izzy? —resolví, definitivamente dos veces era tendencia y mi imaginación no debía ser la causante de mi nombre resonando por toda la aldea. Pagumon me tiró agua a la cara bruscamente y mi visión tardó en volver después de ser atrozmente remojada. —¡Pagumon! Eso es mala educación. Discúlpate inmediatamente.

—Pagumon. —dijo con fingida inocencia y me preocupé.

—¡Mimi! —los llamados estaban más cerca y desconfiada de la criatura que me acompañaba, deslicé mi cuerpo por el agua y me acerqué lo más cerca que pude de la puerta para gritar.

—¡Estoy aquí! —hablé y Pagumon desesperó, se arrojó sobre mi cabeza e intentó hacerme callar sumergiéndome en el agua.

—Mimi. —oí debajo del agua, el agua se perturbó bruscamente de pronto y sentí que Palmon me abrazaba para sacar mi cabeza del agua. Cuando recuperé el aire, vi que Izzy arrojaba lejos a Pagumon del agua, fue como ver una pelota desaparecer de la tienda después de ser pateada a un arco.

—Izzy, Palmon, lo siento. No sabía lo que hacía hasta que intentó ahogarme. —resolví asustada, ahora esa tropa de aldeanos me intimidaba más de lo que había imaginado jamás. Izzy se volteó a mirarme y su rostro se sonrojó de golpe, salió del agua y se mantuvo de espaldas hasta que hube captado el porqué de su actitud. Usé a Palmon para cubrirme y ella, gustosa, me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—No debemos retrasarnos más, debemos seguir y no confiaremos más en nadie, ¿entendido? —dijo el científico y sólo asentí con la cabeza sin importar que no estuviese mirándome.

Algo se acercó corriendo a la tienda, lo cual me pareció extraño porque ningún aldeano poseía piernas como para producir ese sonido. Nos mantuvimos silenciosos hasta que la tela que cubría la tienda se abrió y mostró a un castaño desaparecido.

—¡Tai! —grité sorprendida.

—Mimi, Izzy, están aquí. —murmuró analizando la situación, miró con burla y dijo: —Creí escucharlos hablar, estaba en lo correcto; pero creo que debí anunciarme antes de entrar.

* * *

...

..

.

No sé si lo habrán notado, pero el árbol caminante es el que alguna vez intento persuadir a Matt, pero no recuerdo el porqué. Espero no se molesten si se lo arrebaté al rubio y lo hice aparecer en presencia del Mishiro(: Luego, aparecieron los Pagumon, que por cierto recuerdo su nombre sólo porque vi el capítulo ayer en la noche, lo de Mimi bañandose y Tai e Izzy viendola si pasó(: Siento que mi escritura e imaginación van avanzando rápidamente hacia el mundo digimon y me siento feliz por eso.

Gracias a mi lectora hermosa que siempre me tiene fe: SoraTakenouchii.

¡Nos leemos en un par de semanas!


	9. El Centro Abandonado

_Algo sucedió, ¡terrible!: Mi imaginación quedó hasta aquí:D, cuando conjuré esta ficción decidí que quería llegar a lo que trata este cap, pero como realmente jamás creí que lo lograría... no pensé más(: y ahora me rio de eso. _

* * *

_Capítulo nueve._

* * *

Observé con detención las instalaciones abandonadas, eran polvorientas y un intenso olor mohoso se extendía en cada máquina del lugar. Izzy me había dicho que había estado hace meses aquí, así que no me pareció raro verlo caminar derechamente hacia una dirección en especial, subiendo escaleras y abriendo puertas, las cuales me parecían un laberinto.

Miré por una ventana con el vidrio protector roto, y cuidé que sus puntas no me tocaran la piel. Si por alguna razón, caía desde la altura en la que estábamos posiblemente moriría, por lo que con un escalofrío me devolví sobre mis pasos para encontrar un lugar seguro junto a Izzy.

—¿Kari está en la nave abandonada? —preguntó el hermano desconsolado por milésima vez, Izzy no pareció escucharlo y buscaba la forma para revivir a los instrumentos que estaban en frente y yo sólo aclaré la garganta.

—Sí, está con Joe y Tk. —repetí como tantas veces. —Está enferma y ellos la están cuidando.

Tai no respondió y buscó algo en el paisaje por la ventana, estaba apoyado en el marco y temí que se fuera a lanzar al vacío para salir corriendo a buscarla y evitarse el horrible viaje por las instalaciones. El castaño era realmente intrépido y si había sobrevivido al reptil gigante y anaranjado significaba que realmente tenía la fuerza y el valor sobrenaturales. Este último pensamiento me recordó el porqué de su desaparición, titubeé y aclaré la garganta.

—Tai, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —indagué tímida, quizás estaba abrumada por el hecho de que la separación del grupo era culpa mía, además de la enfermedad de Kari. Él me sonrió.

—Ya la hiciste. —contentó sereno, yo reí por lo bajo y seguí con mis dudas.

—¿Cómo escapaste del reptil? —él rió y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Corrí mucho, incluso me arrojé a un barranco pero nada podía pararlo. —comenzó su relato y yo abrí mis ojos como platos, tomé un brazo del científico para que prestara atención pero dejó de teclear un rato para darme palmadas en mis manos como si tratara de tranquilizar mi hiperactividad y siguió con su trabajo, realmente, jamás había perdido el hilo de las pantallas gigantes del lugar. —Oí que Matt y Sora estaban detrás, pero los perdí a la media hora. Creí que estaba todo perdido cuando al reptil se le acabó el combustible y se achicó.

—¿Se achicó? —repetí incrédula, por un segundo pensé que Tai había perdido la razón, pero como sus palabras eran tan convincentes, busqué en mi cabeza alguna explicación para sus dichos pero mi mente no era como la del pelirrojo, así que me rendí esperando a que Tai se explicara mejor.

—Exacto, y se transformó en _Agumon_. —terminó, y miré a Palmon quien captaba un poco de luz natural cerca de otra ventana, Tai no se sorprendió cuando la vio a ella y a Tentomon junto a nosotros. Todo tenía sentido ahora. —Verás, cuando se llenan de comida y se sienten amenazados, pueden crecer hasta hacerse enormes. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

—¿Y dónde está ahora? —pregunté.

—Buscando algo. Desde que llegamos da círculos en la aldea, es por eso que los escuché. —concluyó para seguir mirando por la ventana, imaginé que ese reptil estaría en una especie de celo y buscaba alguna hembra por la aldea. No le tomé mucha importancia y volví mi mirada a Izzy, quien seguía en lo mismo. Suspiré, Tai tenía puesto sus pensamientos en su pequeña hermana e Izzy en sus instrumentos. El castaño pronto habló otra vez. —¿Tienen el mapa holográfico?

—Izzy lo tiene en uno de sus bolsillos, ¿para qué preguntas?

—Me llevará a la nave. —dijo contento, dejó el marco para caminar hacia nosotros y Palmon se despertó.

—No puedes ir solo. —sentencié algo asustada, y Palmon leyó mi lenguaje corporal para luego imitar mi expresión de horror, cosa que le pareció graciosa al castaño.

—He caminado solo por mucho tiempo, creo que ya se cuidarme, además, Kari me necesita. —expresó y me enternecí, miré al cuidador del mapa con infinita decepción ya que lo había perdido hace horas.

—Deberás despertarlo de su trance, ya no sé cómo hacerlo. —suspiré cansada y me fui a sentar en el suelo, a un lado del marco de la ventana que se me hacía peligrosa, con el único fin de captar luz natural y calentar un poco mis músculos congelados. Palmon me imitó. —La tecnología lo absorbe.

—Alguien debe traer al Centro de Investigación hacia nosotros. —concluyó riendo, se acercó al científico y le dio una palmada en el hombro para captar vagamente su atención. Izzy lo miró enseguida, y miré con un poco de celos cómo Tai le explicaba que necesitaba que le diera el mapa holográfico.

—No puedes ir solo. —dijo vagamente el pelirrojo.

—Kari, Tk y Joe necesitan venir para acá así que debo ir ayudarlos, ustedes se encargaran de traer el rescate hasta este lugar. Matt y Sora deben estar cerca, será mejor que les dejemos una señal para que encuentren el camino. —explicó como buen líder y me sorprendí, por lo que me levante para ser partícipe de dicho plan. —Cuánto más arriba es el último nivel.

—Algo así como dos más. —expresó el científico, su memoria no tenía límites ya que nos había explicado sólo había venido una vez para extraer quién sabe qué archivos de suma importancia.

—Debemos quemar algo o dejar algo llamativo.

—Eso llamaría la atención de cualquier cosa. —interrumpí yo, con la idea de que lo que destruyó el centro había sido atraído por toda la actividad humana que se llevaba a cabo allí.

—Sólo tienen que mantener alimentados a Palmon y a Tentomon. —aseguró confiado y los vi más indefensos que yo. —Mimi, acompáñame arriba a ver qué podemos hacer.

—Está bien. —asentí, algo temerosa ante sus propuestas pero me guardé mis comentarios para no seguir echando las cosas a perder. Estábamos listos para ascender de nivel cuando en el monitor de un aparato apareció una advertencia de batería e Izzy fue hundido en ese mundo cibernético otra vez. Tai pareció interesado en lo que pasaba y yo suspiraba al haberlo perdido.

—No hay suficiente energía para arrancar los instrumentos del centro otra vez. —expresó tecleando rápidamente, como si buscara una respuesta o la fuente de dicho problema. —Significa que no podré mandar una señal de auxilio al Centro de Investigación.

—¿Cómo lo solucionamos? —expresó Tai, serio y calmado, y yo sólo estaba pensando en llorar y arrancarme cada pelo de la cabeza en un berrinche. Quería volver a mi casa, a mi cama y a mi civilización, ya que ahora no me conformaba con la de File.

—Tenemos que ir a la fuente de energía, si no me equivoco, este centro también trabajaba con energía lumínica, es lo único que abunda en este planeta. —expresó el científico con tecnicismos. —Con suerte, los paneles sólo estarán sucios, mal direccionados o conectados.

* * *

—Ella me dijo, qué es lo bueno de lo que yo le ofrecía como toda una engreída. Ya sabes cómo es Mimi, y como no sabía qué era lo que quería ni tampoco podía decirle mucho por órdenes estrictas de confidencialidad, le insinué que era casi como un viaje vacacional y aceptó enseguida. —se burló Tai, tomando un panel que alimentaba de energía al centro abandonado y lo re-direccionó hacía la luminosidad de estrella principal del sistema con ambas manos hasta que en sus brazos se les hizo un bulto por la fuerza que necesitó y sentí un poco de culpa al mirarlo detenidamente. Al acomodar el panel en el lugar preciso, Izzy observó los cables que salían de su interior y Tai siguió con otro panel. —Nunca nadie me dio tanto trabajo como tú, princesita. Los colonos, en general, eran fáciles de convencer.

—Significa que soy especial. —me defendí y con un paño que había encontrado en las instalaciones comencé a limpiar el excedente de polvo en el panel en el que trabajaba silenciosamente el científico.

—Puede ser, por algo estás aquí y no allá en el centro. —concluyó el líder, con una sonrisa serena en los labios. Tomó el último panel y comprobó que era el único en funcionamiento, dando por finalizado su trabajo. —Está pasando muy rápido el tiempo, debería ir a buscar al resto.

—Podrías irte mañana, se oscurecerá pronto. —comenté, temiendo por lo que tendría que pasar si caminara solo por el bosque.

—No es opción. —dijo algo cansado, se sentó en un desnivel en el suelo y con su brazo limpió el sudor que se agolpaba en su frente, no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo, y con un poco de culpa volví mi vista a Izzy.

—¿Cuánto falta? —resolví, hablándole al pelirrojo. Él negó con la cabeza y me dio a entender que faltaba poco, levanté una ceja y suspiré agotada, definitivamente no me gusta el nuevo Izzy, era tal cual lo conocí, un androide al lado de las máquinas. —Quiero entrar, no me gusta estar aquí afuera.

—Estamos en plena luz del día, no hay nada de malo. —comentó Tai, divertido, era grato tenerlo cerca cuando Izzy estaba ausente.

—La última vez que estuve en un techo, era de noche y un bicho gigante apareció. —dije molesta, arrojando el paño sucio que tenía en las manos hacia los cables que le llamaban tanto la atención al científico, acto inconsciente. Luego, concluí: —No me gustan los techos ni el bosque.

—Está listo, ahora debemos reiniciar el sistema. —explicó el científico, y me pareció que no había reparado en el paño que lancé. Tomó, limpió sus manos para luego doblarlo y dejarlo a un lado del panel de luz. —Debemos entrar y reiniciarlo manualmente, usualmente los cortes de corriente bajan los interruptores de corriente en las cajas de control, como medida de seguridad.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste cuando viniste a copiar archivos? —indagué molesta, había estado esperanzada de que al momento de pisar el centro abandonado nuestro rescate estaría casi listo pero, en vez de eso, tenemos que pasar por todo el drama de arreglar todo en ese maldito edificio antes de pedir ayuda. —Viniste después de que todo esto se destruyera, no creo que debamos hacer algo que ya hiciste para copiar esos archivos.

—En el centro hay energía, copiar archivos no demanda mucha, no así enviar un mensaje de largo alcance. —explicó. —Se necesitan varios instrumentos en marcha, eso incluye la energía central y los instrumentos de navegación.

—Entiendo. —dije yo, sin hacerlo realmente. Tai se escabulló durante la conversación y echó todo material inflamable en desuso en una esquina del techo. —Qué haces.

—Ya que estamos aquí, me dispongo a hacer una fogata llamativa. —dijo riendo. —¿Tienes algo como un papel?

—No. —dijo el pelirrojo y yo recordé la carta de Michael, seguía en uno de mis bolsillos del delantal. Ambos hombres entablaron una conversación de banalidades.

—Lástima que no fume. —se quejó el líder. —Iré a ver qué podemos quemar.

Y dicho esto, entró al edificio. Divagué mentalmente en qué podría hacer, no era una gran pérdida quemar esa carta, de hecho, la olvidaba en todo momento. Michael ya no estaba y ese papel era lo único que tenía de él, quizás, ni siquiera podría volver a la Tierra, y si lo hiciera, sería difícil encontrarlo. Izzy me desconcentró, sentándose a un lado mío, y suspiró sonoramente.

—Yo tengo un papel, ¿tienes algo para quemar? —dije y saqué el sobre con mi nombre estampado en él. El científico se contrario al leerlo, y el hecho de que lo tuviese cerca de mí significaba que era importante para mí.

—¿Estás segura de que lo quieres quemar? —expresó tomando el papel en sus manos. Yo sólo asentí. —Podemos hacer algunas chispas por fricción.

—Qué necesitas. —dije algo incómoda, mientras me fuera a buscar los materiales, el pelirrojo podría abrir el sobre y leer un par de las líneas escritas allí. Me incomodaba que supiese que tuve alguna vez una relación en File.

—Piedras, o algo que se le parezca. —sonrió al no saber si realmente encontraría algo que se le pareciera. Buscamos por un rato y con trozos grandes de fierro doblado llegamos a lo que Tai había apilado. Me extendió la carta para decirme: —Rómpela en pedazos pequeños, será más fácil quemarlo así.

—Puedes hacerlo tú mismo.

—No quiero leer algo por accidente. —dijo inmediatamente, y yo me sonreí.

—No hay nada ahí que signifique algo ahora. —respondí y me dediqué a picar la mitad de la carta.

Sacar las chispas no fue difícil, y de a poco los trozos de papel alimentaron la fogata. Lo inflamable lanzaba algunas explosiones de fuego al cielo y dimos pasos hacia atrás para conservar la integridad física.

—Traje suficiente papel para quemar todo el edificio. —dijo Tai, miró la fogata y alzó una ceja. —Pero claramente ya no lo necesitamos.

—Lo siento. —dije un poco apenada.

—No importa, descubrí algo. —expresó el líder. —Pero me temo que no son muy buenas noticias. Mientras buscaba papel, encontré un mapa del edificio en una pared, y tu famoso panel está a unos metros de los monitores. La mala noticia, sin embargo, es que no hay forma de atravesar por el pasillo, está todo destruido.

—¿No hay ninguna otra entrada? —dije fastidiada, todo iba de mal en peor y Tai no parecía muy afectado por sus dichos.

—No una normal. —dijo pausado. —Verás, hay un conducto de respiración intacto.

* * *

—Mis manos son grandes, no puedo abrir la protección al otro lado del conducto de respiración. —explicó Tai.

Me distraje y vi que Palmon intentaba alcanzar una lámpara adosada al techo con sus largos dedos, como si jugara con la poca luz artificial que tenía, y la reprendí llamándola por su nombre para que dejara de exasperarme. Ella se sintió abatida y corrió a abrazarse de mi pierna a modo de disculpa. No aguantaba ese tipo de cosas, podía caerse el techo sobre nuestras cabezas si Palmon seguía con su juego a juzgar por el estado del resto del centro, estaba entregándome a la idea de llorar por el nuevo desastre que nos envolvía cuando los dos hombres siguieron hablando.

—La rejilla tiene las barras muy juntas de ese lado, me fue imposible pasar la mano por ahí. —concluyó e Izzy miró el panorama desde su posición, era claro que él debía estar presente cuando las máquinas volvieran a la vida y la idea del conducto estaba casi descartada.

—Tiene que haber otra forma. —dijo el científico, con la mano en su barbilla.

—Yo y Palmon podemos hacerlo. —murmuré tímidamente, al ver sus dedos en acción tantas veces, si mi mano no podía entrar por entre la rejilla, ella podría hacerlo, y la plantita animada me comprendía mejor a mí.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el pelirrojo, por fin había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre y con una sonrisa asentí con la cabeza. Di un paso adelante y Tai me tomó de los codos para impulsarme a llegar tan arriba como el conducto de aire.

—Gatearán por mucho rato así que no te alarmes. —indicó el castaño para luego llevar a mi querida plantita conmigo en el conducto. Estaba feliz de no ir sola, seguramente quedaría paralizada en un momento del viaje y quedaría allí hasta que de mí sólo quedaran mis huesos, o hasta que Tai fuera a rescatarme. —No creo que el conducto aguante a otra persona adentro, así que no podré ir a buscarte. —señaló y suspiré para hacerme la idea de que debía ser un poco valiente como él o como su hermana.

Y como el castaño me dijo, gateé con Palmon por minutos, me detuve cada vez que el canal por el cual caminaba crujía y me imaginaba que terminaría ensartada en los escombros que estaban metros más abajo. Cada cierto tiempo, Tai me decía un par de cosas, lo cual me tranquilizaba, porque significaba que todavía seguía acompañada.

—Mimi. —oí decir esta vez al pelirrojo, y me detuve de pronto, asustada, Izzy no salía de su mundo a menos que fuese importante. —Cuando llegues, debes seguir caminando por un pasillo, y eso te llevará a un panel, cuando lo veas lo reconocerás, tiene todas las funciones que debes accionar.

—Está bien. —exclamé, no muy segura en lo que me había metido, y vi la famosa rejilla que tanto se había mencionado. Como lo había predicho, cuando intenté pasar mi mano por las pequeñas barras no pude sacar más que la punta de mis dedos. —Palmon, debes abrir esto. —indiqué y gustosa analizó el obstáculo. Forcejeó unos instantes y rápidamente se dio por vencida. —Saca los tornillos que están del otro lado, tuércelos con tus dedos.

—¿Te aseguraste que Palmon estuviera bien alimentada? —soltó el castaño, no pude notar si hablaba enserio o era una simple broma para aligerar el ambiente. Lo mandé a callar, pero no logré ni escucharme yo misma, y sentí como se me revolvían las entrañas al estar completamente asustada. Finalmente, Palmon logró soltar dos tornillos y me los entregó con una sonrisa en los labios, le di un par de palmaditas en la cabeza felicitándola ya que era lo único que podía conseguir en esos momentos de expectación.

Tomé a la plantita en mis abrazos y golpeé levemente la rejilla para que se abriera.

—Estoy fuera del conducto. —expresé, con Palmon en mis brazos había bajado de un salto a la habitación que tenía enfrente.

—Muy bien, sabes qué hacer. —dijo Tai, noté que su voz estaba disminuida y suspiré miedosa al comprobar que las personas más cercanas a mi estaban más lejos de lo que me hubiese gustado.

Miré el lugar, y casi me dio un infarto del espanto. Había demasiada oscuridad y todo estaba destrozado, imaginé que este lado había sido el afectado por lo que lo destruyó. Cuando di un paso al frente, el suelo crujió, causando que gritara de susto.

—¿Está todo bien? —oí hablar al pelirrojo.

—Sí. —repliqué casi muda, vi que Palmon me sonreía y tomaba una de mis manos para guiarme dentro de la habitación. —No puedo ver dónde camino. —le dije a la plantita pero ya había desaparecido, era demasiado curiosa para mi gusto. Pero, ¿a qué podía temerle? Ella vivió toda su existencia en este planeta y las criaturas gigantes no debían ser tan terribles como nosotros las veíamos, estaba acostumbrada. —¿Palmon? No me dejes.

—_Mimi_. —habló desde un costado, y palpando todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor me dediqué a seguir a mi pequeña amiga.

—¿Palmon? Ya te perdí, vuelve, por favor. —supliqué pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Ella se había adentrado lo suficiente en el lugar, y quizás ya estaba frente al panel para reiniciar los aparatos que tanto quería Izzy. Seguí caminando, siempre apegada a las paredes como medida se seguridad por la inestabilidad del piso, y luego sentí un zumbido que comenzaba a acercase a cada momento. —¿Palmon? —sólo oía el zumbido permanente y mi respiración, cerré mis ojos y el zumbido se detuvo a mi lado.

Con temor abrí uno de mis ojos, y por la poca visibilidad del lugar, me costó conseguir una imagen clara de lo que estaba viendo: nada a la izquierda pero a la derecha había un bulto adherido a la pared. Evité pegar un grito que alertara a toda criatura viviente en las cercanías, así que me sonrojé de la impresión y separé de la pared lentamente, segura de que aquello no estaba ahí segundos atrás.

—Tento…—dije sin finalizar mi frase, al no estar segura, mis palabras no eran completas. El bicho respondió enseguida, separándose de la pared para comenzar a aletear y el zumbido pronto se me hizo familiar. Quise golpearlo con un palo, como en el bosque. —Izzy no está aquí, vete. —ordené fuera de mi misma, claro que él no me entendía porque me rehusé a entablar relación alguna con ese ser en todo el viaje. Miré a mí alrededor para ver si el panel se había materializado frente a mí, pero claramente eso no sucedió.

El compañero del científico emprendió vuelo, ignorando mis órdenes completamente, y se dirigió a la dirección opuesta del conducto de respiración. Si el panel se encontraba cerca, seguramente estaría al objetivo del bicho, o al menos eso quise pensar.

—¿Dónde vas? —traté de hacerlo hablar, o hacerme hablar para desconcentrarme un rato. Hablar era una de mis habilidades más evolucionadas. Me abracé a mí misma al sentir una ráfaga de viento helado mientras seguía al escarabajo gigante, supuse que en la habitación contigua había una enorme abertura en la edificación, provocada por el demonio que atacó al centro en su época.

Tentomon dobló en una esquina, y como si siguiera miel, se encaramó a un cable roto que colgaba del techo y de éste salían chispas de electricidad discontinuamente. El nativo del planeta estaba como engullendo la corriente, lo cual me pareció sumamente extraño, eso no debía ser su alimento natural. Levanté una ceja y suspiré, di una vista panorámica al lugar y di con algo que calzaba con las descripciones del científico, y según yo sí parecía un panel.

—¡Izzy, lo encontré! —grité contenta, no muy segura de que el pelirrojo me hubiese oído. Estábamos muy lejos del conducto de respiración, y de no ser por Tentomon me habría quedado petrificada en la pared. Me sonreí. —Tengo que accionar todas las funciones para salir de aquí. —me repetí un par de veces, pero no sabía cómo accionar un panel, nunca lo había en mi vida y ahora tenía que hacerlo obligatoriamente. Arrugué mi nariz, realmente odiaba la tecnología, lo único que sabía hacer con ella era hacerla funcionar a golpes.

Formé un puño y golpeé un par de opciones, las cuales estaban dispuestas como una lista hacia abajo, ocasionando que una pequeña luz verde se encendiera en ellas. Sonreí satisfecha, era como accionar cualquier utensilio que formaba parte de mi arte culinario.

—Protección alámbrica. —leí en una de las etiquetas, y accioné, definitivamente necesitábamos de esas, aunque estuviesen completamente destrozadas afuera del recinto. —Energía central. —seguía accionando la lista y la luz volvió a envolver toda la edificación, o al menos la parte menos destrozada. Terminé la lista con una sonrisa, vi que el escarabajo seguía engullendo corriente. —Debemos irnos, Tentomon. —comencé a caminar con la luz resguardando cada paso que daba, ya no era la niñita asustada, era completamente intrépida.

—¡Mimi! —oí desde el conducto, era el científico que me llama histéricamente. Quizás lo hacía desde hace varios minutos. Esperé a que su llamado volviera a resonar en las instalaciones destruídas, entre tanto, el zumbido volvió a hacerse presente. —¡Mimi, dónde estás!

—Aquí. —dije tímidamente, mirando hacia tantas direcciones posibles que ahora la luz me mostraba. Tentomon se detuvo a mi lado y se adhirió a una pared cercana, así, el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Casi podía oír el palpitar de mi corazón, y cómo se aceleraba, cuando supe que Izzy me llamaba de esa forma porque algo había pasado. —Ya comiste suficiente, por favor, crece. —supliqué en susurros pero el escarabajo no respondió.

Di un paso adelante, lo cual alertó al bicho y comenzó a estirar sus alas para batirlas, intenté concentrarme en el zumbido para distraerme y caminar derechamente hasta el conducto de respiración, pero algo en una habitación contigua hizo que algunos escombros se soltaran y cayeran al piso.

—¿Palmon? —resolví, queriendo evitar mirar hacia la fuente del desorden en los alrededores. Sabía que la pequeña planta se había ido por la curiosidad que sentía y que sólo tres criaturas habitaban la edificación: ella, yo y el bicho. Me tranquilicé y di otro paso adelante, casi eligiendo por azar el camino que debía seguir, ya que todo había cambiado al iluminar el lugar. —Habla, Izzy.

—Mimi. —respondió a mi suplica por arte de magia y me eché a correr hacia su voz. Mis pasos resonaron en todo el metal de las instalaciones y la habitación contigua pareció perturbarse por el sonido; muchas cosas cayeron y de la nada se materializó un hombre con rasgos peculiares, casi no podía considerarse humano, pero tampoco nativo del planeta.

—¿Hola? —empecé, deteniéndome de la impresión. Imaginé que era algún científico rezagado y que experimentando se había vuelto una mezcla deforme entre humano y nativo. La criatura gruñó y pareció analizarme de pies a cabeza antes de abalanzarse sobre mí. Grité y me escabullí como pude por una de las habitaciones, afortunadamente, la cosa que me seguía era bastante grande y se le había difícil seguirme en un edificio que estaba construido especialmente para humanos. Me oculté debajo de una mesa y esperé, cayendo en cuenta que estaba completamente sola. —¿Tentomon?

Pasados los minutos, decidí que la criatura se había aburrido de perseguirme y ahora se había retirado a su escondite. Abrí la puerta entrecerrada de la habitación que me mantenía oculta, y sigilosamente, me deslicé por los pasillos metálicos. Elegí gatear para distribuir todo mi peso y no llamar la atención de nadie, mientras buscaba a Tentomon y a Palmon.

Sentí el zumbido sobre mí y me sonreí a mí misma, en mis peores pensamientos veía al pobre bicho siendo devorado por partes por la criatura, y luego, comenzó a emprender vuelo a otra dirección, no quedándose conmigo. Gateé rápidamente y alguien me tomó de los hombros y me subió hasta arriba, quise gritar y patear pero me taparon la boca, empecé a calmarme y me volteó suavemente.

—Mimi, hay algo aquí. —oí decir, Izzy estaba frente a mí, y Palmon estaba a su lado. Seguramente el sexto sentido del escarabajo le había dicho que el científico venía por mí y me guió hasta él.

—Lo sé. —dije yo, dándome cuenta que el pelirrojo había atravesado todo el conducto de respiración. —Me perdí y eso me atacó.

—Vamos, el conducto está por acá. —explicó, me tomó una mano y me llevó con él por un pasillo que no recordaba para nada. Este trayecto no podía ser más fácil y me reprendí a mí misma por hacer tanto escándalo para desplazarme por las destruidas instalaciones del centro. Atravesamos un umbral que solía tener una puerta metálica y oí que se nos acercaban por detrás, como si galoparan.

—Izzy…—dije asustada, y apoyé mi espalda sobre la pared helada, a un lado del conducto de respiración. Él miró hacia atrás y vio al que, según yo, fue un científico como él, pero más cerca de la luz, comprobé que no era humano. —Tentomon comió electricidad, hazlo creer.

—No sé cómo se hace eso. —indicó, sin despegar la vista de lo que se nos acercaba. Me tomó de los brazos y me empujó hacia el conducto. —Sube.

—Pero, Izzy…—dije yo, resignada. Una explosión de luz nos cegó a ambos, Tentomon estaba creciendo y sus extremidades se alargaron hasta el punto que ya no parecía un escarabajo redondo y sin mucha movilidad. Celebré antes de tiempo, gritando de felicidad, ya que el bicho alado no dejaba de crecer y el espacio de las instalaciones comenzaba a hacerse demasiado pequeño para contenerlo y los escombros caían desde el techo. De seguir creciendo, no quedaría ni suelo metálico para sostenernos.

—Sube. —dijo nuevamente y obedecí, gateé rápidamente por el conducto, que comenzaba a ceder, para que el científico pudiese entrar también ya que sabía que Palmon estaba detrás de mí. Cuando el conducto comenzó a vibrar, supe que el suelo del lugar se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Salí del conducto, tomé a la plantita en mis brazos para luego ayudar al científico a llegar con mayor rapidez a la boca del tubo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté con la voz agitada. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras salía del conducto casi por inercia seguido por una enorme nube de polvo. —Pensé que no saldrías. —expresé, intentando posar mis manos sobre su rostro pero el continuo temblar de mi cuerpo evitó que llegara muy lejos. Izzy sonrió complacido y yo lo abracé fuertemente. —No vuelvas a asustarme.

—No vuelvas a separarte de mí. —dijo finalmente, después que el polvo lo dejó respirar tranquilo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y la risa me invadió, no esperé a que se estuviera más de dos segundos fuera del conducto y lo arrojé al suelo con todo mi peso sobre él. Michael se fue pero Izzy se quedó conmigo cuando su puesto estaba en el único centro intacto del planeta.

—¿Y Tai? —pregunté cuando se me pareció extraño que sólo dos humanos estuviesen morando el centro, además de que se había dicho que Izzy no podía abandonar los monitores. El pelirrojo pareció recordar algo y se levantó enseguida después de que terminara mi frase, llegó en silencio hasta la ventana y observó todo el paisaje antes de responder.

—Joe apareció. —dijo, pero al no reconocer nada en el bosque, volvió a los monitores. —Veremos si no le pasó nada al panel.

—Apareció Joe…—resolví, algo afectada por el pelirrojo, el panel no podía ser más importante. —¿No sabes si Tk y Kari estaban con él?

—No lo sé, estaba más pendiente de lo que estabas haciendo. —explicó, tecleando. Lo había perdido nuevamente, resoplé sonoramente, sólo así reaccionó dudoso. —Tai fue. —aseguró, pero ya no me pareció seguir hablando. Me senté en el suelo y esperé a que algo pasara, escuchando cómo los dedos del científico tecleaban rápidamente. Luego, Izzy me sacó a la fuerza de mi concentración en la nada, me sobresalté cuando exclamó contento:—El panel sigue funcionado.

—Eso es fantástico. —dije, dudando si debía estar enojada o contenta con el pelirrojo, ya que más de la mitad estaba perdida cuando ya podíamos mandar un mensaje de ayuda y él sólo quería terminar con ese asunto. Volví mi cabeza al conducto cuando el ambiente fue perturbado por un zumbido, ese bicho había vuelto a su tamaño natural y volvía victorioso donde su compañero humano. Me sonreí cuando lo vi, realmente no era ni tan feo ni tan asqueroso.

—¡Izzy! —gritaron desde el primer nivel de la edificación. Tai parecía perturbado, y yo me ofendí cuando no escuché mi nombre en sus exclamaciones.

—Ocurrió algo malo. —presagié con el corazón estrujado. El científico se dirigió a paso rápido hasta el umbral de la puerta; donde lo encontró el castaño, lo tomó de los hombros y dijo:

—Kari está atrapada.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te adoro. Y si eres SoraTakenouchii o Highway Unicorn, ¡Te idolatro! Jajaja, lamentablemente, como cualquier humilde autora, hay favoritismos con los reviews):, trato de evitarlo, pero realmente no puedoxD.

Como dije más arriba, sí, pasó lo que tenía que pasar... Mi imaginación se agotó, pero me nutriré de más, ¡lo juro! Así que realmente no sé si este fic muy ficticio termina en el otro cap o en nueve cap más( lo personal, creo que debería tener pocos más, porque me siento un cadaver que escribe, debo jubilar(:

Después de tanta palabrería y felicidad, te dejo querido lector(: Besitos y cariños.


	10. Dentelladas

Después de décadas sin actualizar File, aquí estoy.

* * *

Capítulo Diez

* * *

La espesura selvática volvió a cubrirme y debía decir que estaba un tanto aliviada. El Centro Abandonado era un nicho de ruinas peligrosas y criaturas extrañas como esa suerte de centauro que estaba allí rondado. Suspiré y miré hacia adelante, donde un montón de árboles se alzaban ante nosotros en los cuales podríamos subirnos al menor indicio de peligro. Tai abría la marcha e Izzy la cerraba. Yo estaba en medio, estorbando.

—Debieron quedarse en el Centro —indicó Tai mientras avanzaba por esa tierra inhóspita, quitando el exceso de follaje que entorpecía el camino. Me reí por lo bajo, no me sentía segura allá y claramente estaría prácticamente sola. Palmon estaría pisándome los talones, Tentomon engullendo energía eléctrica del cableado roto e Izzy estaría simplemente ignorándome. Teclear esto, tecleando aquello. Tecléate esto… —. ¿Mimi?

—Aquí —indiqué asustada, había hablado tan despacio que me pareció que el peligro asechaba y debía ocultarme detrás de una roca.

—Has estado muy callada, ¿realmente quieres seguir? Podemos volver.

—¡No, no! Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar —mentí.

—No me detendré. Si quieres descansas con Izzy y yo sigo. Todavía debo encontrar a Agumon.

—Estoy bien —¿cuál era razón de querer abandonarme? Debía odiarme todavía por lo de Kari y el avión estrellado. Amansé la cabeza y miré de soslayo hacia el pelirrojo que estaba detrás de mí. Tenía la cara golpeada por los puños del sueño y se detuvo de pronto para suspirar y quejarse del cansancio físico, pero no se le notaba tecleando, ¿no es así? —. Izzy está mal, ¿no podríamos ir a dejarlo al Centro?

—Nadie se debe quedar sin compañía.

—Tú, sin embargo, quieres irte solo —indiqué con la acidez en mi lengua. Me crucé de brazos y alcé una ceja para enfatizar mi comentario. Tai sonrió y creo que notó el enojo creciente que tenía contra el científico y hacia él.

—Yo ya he estado solo por aquí —dijo con una sonrisa y siguió caminando por la espesura del bosque, no sintiéndose para nada ofendido por mi comentario. El que sí lo estaba era el que iba detrás de mí, cuando sentí que se acercaba, tomé a Palmon en mis brazos y seguí caminando. Pero entre tanto alboroto mental, Tai ya había desaparecido. Me aterré.

—¿Dejarme en el Centro? —dijo con un tono molesto y cansado, quizás más cansado que molesto. Me miró con sus ojos negros por unos segundos y siguió el camino que había abierto Tai en la maleza. Me quedé en una pieza.

—Palmon —dijo Palmon. Había abierto los brazos y, con ellos, me rodeó el cuello en un abrazo cariñoso. Como si quisiera que la recordase también a ella y robar un poco de mi atención. La ignoré, ahora mi enojo había incrementado y estaba lista para gritar.

—Izzy —gruñí y atravesé el portal herbario que se formó. Había sido tan lindo al rescatarme del endemoniado centauro cíclope, guiarme por el conducto de respiración, abrazarme y decirme que jamás me alejara de él. Michael había quedado pequeño ante eso. Es más, ya no recordaba al rubio y su cinco por ciento de tierras. ¿Y para qué? Para seguir ignorándome con ese estúpido tecleo que retumbaba en mi cabeza y me desesperaba. _Toc, toc, toc_—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Busco a Tai —dijo con su voz de nada, siguió el rastro de hierba y arbustos rotos—. Luego buscaremos a Kari y volveremos al Centro —al mencionar la última palabra, sus ojos se posaron en mí por fracción de segundos. ¿De qué estaba molesto? Estaba entretenido en su constante tecleo. En el Centro estaría mejor que acá. He dicho.

—No, lo otro —le dije con un tono molesto y haciendo rodar mis ojos.

—No hay otra cosa.

—Claro que sí —fruncí la boca y seguí—. Primero eres lindo y luego no. ¡Eres lo peor!

—Solo trataba de sacarte de aquí.

—¡Pues, buen trabajo! —grité, pateé un pedazo de hierba muerta que Tai dejó a su paso. Mi gran puntería hizo que le diera justo en la cara y me reí con la boca abierta. Izzy no se rió, no movió ningún músculo.

—Estás siendo infantil.

—Siempre lo he sido —respondí pero él me ignoró y se fue. Para eso era asquerosamente bueno, para eso y para teclear.

—¿Mimi? —la voz gangosa volvió a hablar ya que había notado que me sentía mal. No podía evitar ser mala con él.

—¿No me ignorarás nunca, Palmon? —la planta animada negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oye, Mimi! —finalmente Tai apareció en escena y seguí su llamado, intentando que mi cara no demostrara que estaba molesta. Me adentré en el camino de destrucción por donde la humanidad había pasado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Las ramas bajas me arañaron la piel y las hojas grandes se azotaban en mi cara. Cuando por fin llegué al final del camino, la destrucción era máxima. Las ramas, la maleza, incluso los árboles de buen tamaño parecían estar arrancados de raíz o cortados por la mitad. Tai e Izzy estaban de pie admirando algo que no había sido humano.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —indagué casi sin voz. Palmon, que caminaba detrás de mí, no salió de la seguridad del bosque que todavía seguía en pie. Tuve el impulso de seguirla pero mis pies estaban clavados en la tierra—. No deberíamos estar aquí.

—Tranquila, debió ser Agumon. Seguramente creció —me tranquilizó Tai y posó una de sus manos grandes sobre mi hombro. Miré a Izzy, sabía que el líder estaba mintiendo por la expresión en su rostro. Asentí vagamente con la cabeza y volví a mirar el campo abierto. Las ramas y árboles pisoteados llegaban hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a llegar. Claramente no era de Agumon, cuando nos asechó en las cercanías del avión hecho trizas, no era tan grande para causar tanto destrozo. Cuando nos pilló desprevenidos en la mitad de la noche, apenas vimos rastros destrucción. Nada que yo recuerde, ¿es que acaso era de la misma criatura que atacó el Centro? Estaba cerca, lo temía.

Izzy se hincó y con sus manos tocó un trozo destrozado de tronco para luego frotárselos. Puso mala cara, lo sé. Me había dicho que de niño no era muy activo por lo que no podría saber rastrear, pero por alguna razón, me hinqué frente a él buscando respuestas.

—Sabes algo —empecé entre susurros. Quizás Tai no era un líder en que podíamos confiar plenamente. En su afán de cuidar al grupo omitiendo las pistas que dejaba ese enorme monstro, quizás nos llevaría directo hasta su boca—. Dime.

—Estas ramas —dijo inseguro—. No sé mucho del tema, pero debió ser hace poco. Siguen húmedas y hace horas que el sol está sobre nosotros.

—¡Tai! —grité y me levanté al instante. Lo encontré abriendo un nuevo trecho por la vegetación del bosque. No se detuvo a mirarme pero sabía que me había escuchado—. Debemos irnos, esa cosa que causó este desastre debe seguir estando cerca.

—Sin Agumon no me iré.

—Bien, no nos arrastrarás contigo —le dije tan segura como insegura, en el tono de voz se había notado, un temblor en mis cuerdas vocales. Miré a Izzy, a Palmon y a Tentomon. Éramos tan indefensos como tres hormigas esperando el pisotón. El bicho podía haber crecido una vez, pero fue al comer la electricidad y entre los árboles no había electricidad. Palmon jamás lo había hecho y habíamos estado varias veces en problemas y no creció ninguna vez. Comenzaba a creer que me seguía una plantita incapaz de hacerlo. Era una planta y en todos lados abundaban los rayos de sol, ¿por qué no crecía? Era la única respuesta coherente. Tai finalmente se detuvo y me miró—. Te quedas solo.

—¿Irán al Centro Abandonado?

—No —dije con seguridad.

—¿Dónde entonces?

—Lejos de acá, no dejaré que me coma lo que sea que hizo esto —apunté con el dedo el desastre que Tai no quería ver—. Buscaremos a Kari.

—Adelántense.

No hubo mucho silencio después que tomamos caminos distintos. Palmon canturreaba su nombre a un lado mío y Tentomon zumbaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Cuando atravesamos el largo trecho de ruinas del bosque, me sentí más segura, evitando la idea de que moriría tempranamente.

—Sabes que la cosa que hizo todo ese desastre no estaba aquí cuando pasamos por primera vez, ¿verdad? —la voz cortante de Izzy se hizo notar entre el canturreo y el zumbido. Todos nos detuvimos. El científico estaba en lo cierto—. Creo que ampliamos su territorio.

—¿Dices… que nos está siguiendo?

—Correcto —indicó y mis rodillas se hicieron gelatina. Palmon, que me estaba observando atentamente, leyó mi lenguaje corporal y me imitó—. Tai debe saberlo, hay algo que oculta.

—¿Qué crees que sepa?

—No lo sé, puede ser… —y se detuvo, puso su mano en el mentón y soltó una sonrisa luego, no era divertida, solo desesperanzada—. La primera vez que vine al Centro Abandonado, existía una aldea.

—¡La que nos tuvo cautivos!

—No, era de seres más amigables. Estos no eran de aquí; cuando lo que sea que nos está siguiendo se acercaba, debió alterar la fauna del lugar. Quizás tomaron la aldea desierta cuando vinieron desde el sur, huyendo de eso.

Silencié, lo único que quería era irme a mi hogar pero allí ya no había nada parecido. Así que caminé, mientras más rápido encontrara a Kari, nos reuniéramos con Matt y Sora, estaríamos más cerca del único Centro funcional del planeta. Y que, con suerte, nos resguardaría hasta que el primer transbordador nos llevara a la Tierra por el agujero de gusano. Si Izzy estaba en lo correcto, esa cosa nos seguiría hasta allá. De cualquier forma que lo pensara, todo podía terminar mal.

—La cosa, ¿cuándo debe medir?

—Mucho —me dijo él, su tono me daba a entender que no pensara más en ello. Era demasiado para comenzar a preocuparse. Demasiado como para morir.

—¿Debe estar destrozando todo lo humano a su paso porque se sentirá amenazado? —pero Izzy no me respondió. Eso debía ser, solo aparecía destruyendo Centros de Control de metal que resplandecían con el sol y las estrellas. Metal que debía extraer de una parte y, tanto como se necesitaba para construir solo un Centro, debieron destruir enormes territorios. Quizás excavar en la tierra había liberado un enorme demonio que amaba el metal y lo quería de vuelta—. ¿Cómo dices que Tai supo que estaba su hermana atrapada?

—Llegó una transmisión de su avión estrellado. Joe hablaba de un derrumbe a causa de movimientos telúricos.

—No ha habido nada de eso.

—Eso es lo que me ha estado molestando —indicó y me ayudó a trepar un enorme árbol caído para seguir avanzando—. Debió ser lo que nos ha estado siguiendo.

—Debe ser lento.

—Con ese tamaño, no lo dudo —indicó con una sonrisa y seguimos caminando. Al fin Izzy había vuelto a ser como antes. Toda esa tecnología lo transformaba. Le sonreí y el bosque ya no me parecía tan tenebroso. Las hojas estaban medio podridas por lo que pasar por ellas era resbaladizo, enormes lianas caían de las ramas más altas de los árboles y nos tocaban con sus dedos helados a medida que caminábamos, y casi no nos llegaban los rayos del sol, que a esta hora debía estar sobre nosotros, a causa de sus frondosas copas, pero aun así ya no era tan horrible caminar por allí—. Mimi.

—¿Si? —respondí en un suspiro. Finalmente estaba teniendo el amorío de otro planeta, literalmente. Me tomó de los hombros y me guió hasta apoyarme en un árbol nudoso.

—Algo nos ha estado siguiendo —abrí la boca para gritar pero él me la cubrió con su mano—. Es amarillo y pequeño.

—¿Qué?

—Mira hacia allá —murmuró y señaló hacia la dirección opuesta, así que tuve que espiar a través del árbol nos cubría. En efecto, un gran y amarillento animal colgaba de una rama con uno de sus largos brazos. Parecía un montón de estiércol.

—Está mirando hacia acá —dije con una mezcla de asco y miedo—. ¿Nos querrá atacar?

—Hasta ahora solo nos ha seguido —reconoció y supe que lo tenía en la mira hace tiempo y no me había dicho—. Si quisiera atacarnos, ya lo habría hecho.

—Pues sigamos —le dije y me salí de la protección del árbol—. Ya nos hemos librado de este tipo de problemas —me hinqué en busca de piedras o palos para poder tirarle pero mis manos solo encontraron las hojas podridas que pronto humedecieron mis dedos y los embarraron.

—No, Mimi, dejemos que nos siga. No perturbemos más el ambiente aquí.

—No permitiré que un pedazo de estiércol me siga —resoplé y finalmente encontré algo que lanzar. Me di impulso llevando mi brazo hacia atrás y lancé. La roca rozó la rama en la que estaba sujeto y hábilmente el estiércol amarillo se fue del lugar como si corriera, colgando de ambos brazos largos. Desapareció rápidamente—. ¿Ves? Problema solucionado.

Un rugido brotó de la nada.

—Corre, busca un árbol alto.

—Fue solo una roca —me excusé y tomé a Palmon en mis brazos para obedecer al científico. Unas pisadas cercanas hicieron crujir las hojas y ramas del suelto, tanto que no podía ser de nuestro tamaño. Izzy hizo que nos detuviéramos y volvió a ocultarnos detrás de un árbol grueso y nuboso—. ¿Qué es?

—Calla, pronto lo sabremos.

Un enorme dinosaurio rojo salió por entre los árboles. Sus ojos eran redondos y azules, tenía placas verdosas en su espalda y cola, y garras blancas, casi del tamaño de Agumon cuando crecía descomunalmente. Definitivamente no era la cosa gigantesca que nos seguía por todo el planeta destruyendo los Centros a su paso, pero nos podía devorar igualmente. El dinosaurio rojo olfateó la roca que había lanzado y que ahora reposaba en el suelo para luego olfatear la rama donde estaba el estiércol amarillo. Gruñó un par de veces y volvió a olfatear.

—Sabe que estamos cerca —susurré al borde de las lágrimas—. Si llegamos a morir aquí, te debo decir algo.

—No moriremos aquí —resopló mientras miraba hacia arriba y una rama demasiado alta nos decía que no podíamos trepar por ella. No era el árbol indicado. Miró el árbol de al lado pero tampoco era seguro arriesgarse. El dinosaurio se acercaba y yo ya veía el fin.

—Izzy, yo debo decírtelo.

Un gruñido demasiado cerca me hizo callar y nos quedamos paralizados. Izzy calculando y yo llorando. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrujó con tal fuerza que estuve a punto de soltar todo el aire de mis pulmones. Luego de eso, me obligó a rodear el árbol grueso intentando escapar de las fauces del monstro. Una vez del otro lado, el dinosaurio se dedicó a olfatear donde habíamos estado hace unos segundos. Gruñó y sus dientes afilados aparecieron ante nosotros. Su aliento cálido y apestoso a carne nos llegó al instante y cerré los ojos ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Izzy volvió a arrastrarme con él, esta vez hasta el suelo y reptamos por él, las hojas podridas no me facilitaba para nada el trabajo. El dinosaurio rugió al vernos cuando rodeo el árbol y finalmente dio con nosotros en el suelo. Sus ojos azules nos comieron primero y abrió la boca para comenzar a repartir dentelladas.

Grité y como pude me levanté el suelo. A tropezones, Izzy lo logró y me tomó de la mano para echarnos a correr. Las pisabas retumbantes del dinosaurio comenzaron su palpitar, primero calmado y luego parecía que estaba pisándonos los talones. Mordiendo el aire que nos rosaba.

De pronto, Izzy se detuvo y choqué contra él. Un segundo dinosaurio rojo se alzaba frente a nosotros y los dientes afilados nos rodeaban. Uno para cada uno, pensé.

—Crece, Palmon —supliqué pero ella no entendió. Miraba atentamente hacia el primer reptil rojizo.

El segundo dinosaurio abrió su boca para tragarse a Izzy pero un tercer rugido nos alertó. Pisadas rápidas y enormes se dirigían a alta velocidad hacia nosotros. Una boca anaranjada cerró las fauces del rojizo y se interpuso entre nosotros.

—¿Agumon? —me dije y retrocedimos. Tres grandes dinosaurios repartían mordiscos entre sí, los rojizos más pequeños contra el gran anaranjado. Uno se le abalanzó por el costado, cerrando su boca entre sus costillas y el otro lo mordisqueaba en uno de sus enormes cuernos café. Agumon derribó al que tenía enfrente y siguió por el que tenía en las costillas. Gruñeron y se embistieron.

Izzy me tomó de la mano y corrimos por donde salió el dinosaurio naranjo.

—Les dije que volvieran al Centro Abandonado —resopló Tai cuando lo encontramos.

* * *

Se que el capítulo quedó corto, pero es lo que pensé y déjenme decirles que ya estoy volviendo a pensar en esta historia y pronto tendré más imaginación para volcar en ella :D Me encantó cómo está desarrollado el cap y fue entretenido escribirlo.

Gracias a mis queridxs: Asondomar, SoraTakenouchii, CieloCriss, Gypsy Unicorn, Sopho, kazeminami, mimi weasley, May-chi y dos veces Digific. Woo, tantos adeptos xD ¡Muchos besos y mil disculpas!

Y una cosa más, ¿nadie notó que el "científico mutante" que atacó a Mimi en el cap 9 era nada más y nada menos que **Centarumon**? Atacó a Mimi y a Izzy en el laberinto y ese lado del Centro Abandonado, cruzando el conducto, era una versión loca del mismo laberinto. Jaja, quizás nadie lo notó :(


End file.
